In Love With My Best Friend
by Hopelessromanticatheart26
Summary: (All human)All her life Bella has been best friends since she was one years old. She is rich and has her older brother Emmett by her side. The Cullen's, Hale's and the Swan's become very good friends & are very rich in Forks. But what happens when Bella realizes shes in love with her best friend? will she tell him? & what will happen when Edward's ex Tanya begs him 2 take her back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**_

_This is my first story. PLease enjoy._

**Chapter One**

Senior year was amazing. I had my friends, my brother Emmett and my best friend Edward. But he wasn't just my best friend. He was also the man I was hopelessly in love with. It was the first day of school and I knew time would fly by. I had nine months until graduation. Nine months until I had to say goodbye that I have grown especially close with. It was going to be a bitter sweet moment.

Slowly I pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone knew it was me. I was rich. Not that I bragged about it because I hated when people were only friends with me or would flirt with me because I was loaded. It wasn't like that with Edward. His family was also rich. The funny thing is one of my really good friends Alice is Edward's sister. She knows I have feelings for one Edward. I'm just too afraid to tell him.

Slowly I climbed out of my 2010 black and red Chevy Camaro SS. Edward's face lit up when he saw me. He was so gorgeous. Tall, tanned muscular skin, short bronze tousled colored hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile that just made you melt. I couldn't help but blush around him. "Hey Bella"

I groaned when I heard his voice. None other than Mike Newton. The kid who would not give up. After telling him no for a million times he still would bug me. Lowly I turned around to face him. Mike was your stereotypical pretty boy. He was tall but not as tall as Edward, bright blue eyes, tanned muscular skin, he was a bit scrony. Short spiked dirty blonde hair. He was very charming and very flirty just not who I am interested in. "Hello Mike." I said forcing a smile.

"So what are your plans this weekend? We should go check out a movie."

"Thanks but I have plans." I lied.

"Oh come on Bella. We would be perfect together…."

I began to zone out. Ignoring Mike. He was going on and on why we are perfect together. I glanced to see Edward laughing with my brother Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Someone help me. Quickly I pulled out my I-phone and shot Edward a text.

_Bella: SAVE ME!_

I glanced up and watched as Edward glanced at his phone laughing. He couldn't help but grin as he made his way toward me. _Thank god._ I turned to face Mike like I was actually listening. "There you are." Edward beamed as he draped his arm around me. I couldn't help but smile. "Excuse me but we were talking." Mike snapped.

"Oh well. Come on Bella" Edward said.

I smiled as Edward led me to toward our group of friends. I was so glad to have Edward by my side. We were such great friends. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime."

I laughed when I saw my brother Emmett goofing around with Jasper. Everyone called us all weird. Weird because Jasper's sister Rosalie is my brother's girlfriend and I love her might I add. But Jasper is also dating Edward's sister Alice. Which only leaves Edward and I. But we are just friends. Even though I would like to be so much more. But I was too afraid to say anything.

"Hell Bella" Rosalie and Alice beamed.

"Hey"

Alice was very bubbly and energetic. Too much sometimes. Alice was a short little petite thing, short spiky red hair and emerald green eye. Pale skin. She was beautiful. And all she cared about was fashion. She was going to Paris after we graduate for school. Jasper is actually going with her and there he is going to study medicine to become a heart surgeon. They are perfect actually. Rosalie is perfect for my brother she keeps him in line. Every guy in school wants to be with her but no one won her heart except my brother. Rosalie was beautiful. Like a model beautiful. Thin slender body, bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, pale skin, thin pink lips and a smile that melted my brother's heart. Rosalie loved my brother and she hated Mike and I loved her for that. She was like having a sister. And she was one of my good friends.

Instantly Edward was pulled into a headlock by Jasper I laughed as I watched the three boys goof around. Jasper was shorter than my brother and for a short guy he really could take his own. He was short, hazel green eyes with short dirty blonde shaggy hair. Tanned muscular skin. He sure could hold his own. I stood with Rosalie and Alice watching them three do what they do best. Goof off. Girls would gawk at my brother as they walked by.

"Keep walking." Rosalie snapped.

"Yeah, eyes off my brother." I yelled.

Alice and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. My brother was very handsome. Tall, tanned muscular skin, short dark brown crew cut hair, brown eyes just like me. Dimples and a smile that had every girl weak in the knees. But it was always and only Rosalie for him. I remember when the Hale's first moved here. I swear my brother was in love. Every day he would come home talking about Rose and it was cute.

I groaned as I saw a red Porsche pull in. The one girl I hated more than anything. Tanya Denali. She used to date Edward until she decided to break his heart. She still tried to be all chummy with me because I am his best friends. But I hated her. I hated her for two reasons. One because she broke his heart and two because she had the chance to be his.

"Come on lets go Bella" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, lets" I said.

I headed into school with Rose and Alice. The boys followed slowly behind. "Hi Bella" Tanya beamed. Why was she still trying to be chummy with me? Didn't she get I hated her guts? "Hi" I bit out. I rolled my eyes as I headed into school and straight to my locker. I didn't want to be bothered by her. "Those are cute." Rosalie grinned.

She was pointing of the pictures of Edward and I laughing and having fun. I knew what she was getting at. She wanted me to tell him how I feel. "Drop it Rose." I said shaking my head. "I'm just pointing out the facts."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey beautiful." Edward said leaning against the locker. "Hi handsome." I said smiling. I couldn' help but be attracted to Edward. There was so much we had in common. Unlike Tanya. I was heartbroken when he started dating her. Maybe if I had told him how I felt sooner I would be his girlfriend but who knows.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom wanted me to ask since both Charlie and Carlisle are working late at the law firm and Renee is working a double at the hospital." Edward said.

"Sure why not. I'll meet you at your house." I said smiling.

"Awesome. I'll let her know. See you in Biology."Edward said.

Gently he pulled me into his arms giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before heading to class. Tanya was glaring at me the whole time. What was her problem? "Look who's jealous?" Alice said laughing.

"Whatever she's the cheating whore." I said.

As I turned to head to class I heard someone approaching me. "What the hell was that?" Tanya snapped. The person I didn't want to deal with. What the hell did she want? Slowly I turned around to face miss perfect. From her pale skin, long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"That hug between you and Edward."

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I want him back."

"Ok, first off let me make this perfectly clear. I don't like you. You're a cheating whore who crushed my best friend's heart. Edward and I have been best friends since we were one. So yes we are close and yes we hug. But don't come to me expecting me to help you win him back because hell will freeze over before that ever happens and don't think you can tell me what I can and cannot do. So if you want someone to feel pity for you being a whore and cheating on my best friend go somewhere else do I make myself clear?" I snapped.

Tanya stood shocked and speechless along with Alice and Rosalie. I was impressed with myself. I didn't think I would ever have the guts to stand up to her but I've finally had enough with her drama and head games. Especially when it came to Edward. "I'm sorry" Tanya said.

Quickly I grabbed my things and headed to class with Alice and Rosalie following me. "Holy shit Bella." Alice beamed. I so badly wanted to turn around and kick her ass. She wasn't the one who comforted a heart broken Edward. Even though I had feelings for him and was kinda glad they split I was upset he was hurt because as long as he was happy I could be happy. But what I couldn't stand was when people like Tanya take advantage of Edward's kindness and mistake it for weakness.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Rosalie said laughing.

"Yeah, I've finally had enough."

"I am sure someone is going to tell Edward." Alice said.

"You think he will be mad?"

"No, I think he will be pissed he wasn't there." Alice said laughing.

"Yeah, I'll see you two later."

I waved goodbye to my friends as I headed into my writing workshop class. Unfortunately Tanya was in this class as well. She sat with her friends in the back right corner of the class. I made my way to the back left corner of the room. Away from her. She wouldn't even look at me. And neither would her friends. But I knew her games. She wasn't done. I made a fool of her so she would try to do the same to me. But she had nothing on me. I didn't sleep around like she did. And I wasn't mean to people. That's not how I was raised.

"Good morning Class I am your teacher Mr. Mullen."

I sat quietly as I listened to Mr. Mullen give us his life story. I was starting to fall asleep. I was jolted awake when the class laughed. "Ok, enough about me now I want you to write a paper on your summer vacation and what you plan on doing after graduation." Mr. Mullen said. Oh, this was easy. I was going to Harvard along with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I was studying journalism. Edward, Rose and Emmett were studying to be a lawyer. Maybe then we could date who knows.

I logged onto my face book bored as I listened to Mr. Mullen rant on and on what we should do with our lives while in school. He always tends to get off subject. Just as I was about to log off Edward messaged me. Instantly I smiled. I don't know how he does it but he always can put a smile on my face.

**_Edward: _**_So I heard you had words with Tanya?  
__**Bella: **__Ha, who told you that?  
__**Edward:**__ Tanya  
__**Bella:**__ Yeah, someone needed to put her in her place so I did.  
__**Edward: **__Damn and I missed it? LOL  
__**Bella:**__ Why was she talking to you anyways?  
__**Edward:**__ Apparently she wants to talk. You aren't jealous are you?...lol  
__**Bella: **__No I'm not jealous. I don't like how she hurt my best friend. That's all =)  
__**Edward:**__ Thanks Bella =) You're the best see you next period.  
__**Bella:**__ She's lucky I didn't beat her ass  
__**Edward:**__ Oh boy...Lol_

I quickly logged off and started doing my work. I wondered what would happen to our friendship if I did tell Edward my feelings for him. He was such a great friend. I could tell him things and he wouldn't judge me. We could joke around. We even were affectionate to one another. I couldn't wait to hangout with him tonight. I hated being home alone. And I was sure Emmett and Rosalie wanted the house to themselves.

After a long grueling class with many looks from Tanya it was time for Biology. As I was grabbing my things Tanya was making her way toward me with a nasty look on her face. "I know what you are planning." Tanya snapped. Like I said before I knew she wasn't done with me. I made a fool of her in front of the whole school so now she was going to play her games.

"Excuse me?"

"You think Edward is going to fall for you when he isn't. He doesn't want you when he can have me." Tanya said grinning.

I couldn't help but laugh. Was she kidding right now? Who did she think she is? She acted like she owned this school and town. If anyone did it would be me. My family was richer and more powerful than hers. And from what I hear her family wasn't doing too well. But I wasn't the type to let that known to school. That would be stooping to her level.

"Why would he want a frog when he can have a princess?"

"Are you out of your fucken mind?" I yelled.

I was fuming. What the hell was wrong with this bitch? Did she want me to kick her ass? I could hear everyone rush out of the classroom. She was asking for it. I am not one to be full of myself but I know I am not ugly. I stood there glaring at her as she flipped her curly blonde hair like she was some prom queen. "You heard me."

Slamming my things down I pushed Tanya hard into the wall. I've enough of her bullshit games. I was not going to let her ruin my senior year. And I would be damned if she thought she was going to come between Edward and I. I would not lose my best friend over this dumb bitch. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You think I care what you say or think? Because hate to break it to you I don't give a rats ass what you think. You're nothing but a piece of shit. A whore who cheats on people and thinks she is better than everyone. Keep running your mouth to me Tanya I dare you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ooh am I getting to you Isabella."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grasped the front of Tanya's shirt and slammed her against the wall harder. She looked afraid and I was glad. She needed to know that I wasn't playing anymore. That this wasn't a game. That I wasn't going to just sit by and let her talk trash and run her mouth to everyone. I was done being the nice Isabella Swan to this bitch. "Keep it up Tanya I dare you." I snapped. I flung her hard against the wall before releasing her. Quickly I grabbed my things and headed into the hallway before I changed my mind.

I clenched my fists and made my way to my locker. I was pissed beyond belief. I was seething with rage. I flung open my locker as I grabbed the books I needed. "You ok Bella?" Alice asked. I glanced up to see both Alice and Rosalie looking at me concerned. "I'll be fine if that fucken bitch Tanya stays the fuck away from me. Because if not I am going to show her a world of hate and pain." I growled.

"Uh oh what did she do?" Rosalie asked.

"What didn't she do or who didn't she do."

I couldn't help but laugh as my last comment. I watched as Tanya stood at her locker glaring at me. I knew she was up to something. "Maybe we should get to class before you kill someone." Rosalie said.

"Yeah good idea."I said.

I slammed my locker shut still fuming. Grabbing my things I headed down the hall with Alice and Rosalie by my side. I thought she had given up. And she was done running her mouth for the moment but I was wrong. "Isabella Swan an ugly loser just like her brother Emmett who will never get into law school." Tanya snapped. That was it. I couldn't take it. Not only has she talked shit about me but she has talked shit about my brother and that is something you do not do. "THAT'S FUCKEN IT!" I yelled.

I dropped my things and stormed toward where Tanya stood standing with her friends. She thought this was a joke. Like I was going to just let her insult my brother. "Bella don't." Alice said grasping my arm. But I flung my arm away.

"EMMETT" Rosalie yelled.

Everyone stood still. Emmett was down the hall standing with Edward and Jasper when they saw what I was about to do. "Fuck. Bella no." Emmett yelled.

Tanya smirked as she flung her fist into my cheek. Instantly my cheek burned and was throbbing from her rings. She was done. I flung her hard against the locker ready to let her have it. "No one insults my brother." I said through clenched teeth. I flung my fist hard into her face sending her face to whip back. I swung my fist back to punch her again but I never got the chance. I was pulled back as Edward stood between us looking at me. "Bella she's not worth it." Edward said.

"What the hell Eddie." Tanya snapped.

I watched as Edward turned and glared at Tanya. But at the moment I didn't care all I wanted was to kill this bitch. I tried to go after her but Edward wouldn't let me."Let me go." I said struggling in his grasp. "I am not going to let you get suspended because of some whore." Edward said.

I continued to struggle in his grasp. But Edward was strong very strong. He was the quarterback of the football team. "Bella, come on she's not worth it. Let's go before we get into trouble." Edward said. I still wanted to break her pretty little face. Edward gently draped his arm around me as he dragged me to Biology class with Alice carrying my things. I was boiling inside.

After calming down I took my seat next to Edward. I still wanted to give Tanya a world of hurt. "I didn't think you were really going to kick her ass." Edward said. I glanced up at Edward annoyed. Was he really defending her? After everything she put him through?

"Why are you defending her after all the shit she's put you through?"

"Easy killer. I'm not defending her." Edward said holding up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry."

Edward smiled down at me as he draped his arm around me gently hugging me. "You ok?" I rubbed my cheek where she punched me. It throbbed but it was fine. "Yeah I am fine."

"So what did she do to piss you off?" Edward asked.

"Ran her mouth about my brother and saying she knows my plan. That I supposedly want you and why would you want a frog when you could have a princess."

"Seriously? Wow" Edward said.

"Yes and I will be damned Edward if she thinks she is going to come between our friendship."

"That will never happen so don't worry." Edward said smiling.

What he didn't know was what she said was somewhat true. I did want Edward. I wanted him not only as my best friend but my boyfriend as well. But for now I would settle for best friend. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"What you mean?"

"Bella, I know you. I always know when you are hiding something. So spill." Edward said.

_Crap._ Edward has always known me so well. He can always tell when something is bothering me or if im lying. And he can always tell when I am hiding something and right now was one of those moment.s "Edward…I…"

"Goodmorning class."

I glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief. I was saved by the bell. Mrs. Richards entered our biology class. I wouldn't have to tell what I was thinking. Or what I was hiding. "You still have to tell me later." Edward whispered against my ear.

Maybe Edward would forget all about it. Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him what I was hiding. Somethning I really didn't want him to know right now. Maybe not ever. Because I didn't know if I was ever going to tell him. He clearly would not feel the same way. Or would he?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am new at this and I am having a hard time figuring out how to post new chapters feedback is much needed. Please let me know f this is right. I am going to try to upload the rest of chapters. Please give me your reviews I would like to know what all my followers think. Thanks.**

**_Chapter Two_**

First day of school and I was already getting into fights. But she deserved it. I was home alone and I was glad. I was supposed to go to Edward's for dinner but part of me wanted to bail. I was just in a crappy mood. "Knock knock"

"Come in Emmett." I said.

Slowly I sat up as Emmett entered my room with Rose. I forced a smile across my face. "You ok?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just in a grouchy mood."

"Don't let the skank ruin your day." Rosalie said.

"Thanks I'll try." I said smiling.

"Leave it to my sister to get into a fight on the first day of school."Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Edward I would have done worse."

"Well I'm glad because mom and dad would not be happy. Your cheek is starting to bruise." Emmett said.

As I was slipping on my slippers my phone was going off. I glanced down to see I had a new message. Sliding my finger across the screen I clicked on the message and smiled. It was Edward. "Who is it Edward?" Rosalie teased. "Shut up Rose." I said rolling my eyes.

_Edward: Are you still coming? PLEEAASSEEE! Alice and Jasper are being all mushy  
Bella: Yes I am leaving now.  
Edward: Great see you soon.  
Bella: You know what I love?  
Edward: ME? =)  
Bella: Of course I do but I love how your parents hate Tanya and love me.  
Edward: LOL, yeah I know hurry up._

I glanced up to see Emmett and Rosalie still starring at me. But now they were grinning at me. Why? "Is there a reason you are grinning at me like that?" I asked.

"You're talking to Edward aren't you?" Rose said.

"Yeah, so he's my best friend."

"Sure he is." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett." I said gently smacking him.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Would you two leave so I can get ready?" I said.

"Yes, she wants to look cute for Edward." Rosalie said smiling.

"LEAVE" I yelled.

Rosalie and Emmett quickly dashed out of my room laughing. They were right but I wasn't about to tell my best friend I am in love with him. Slowly I headed to my walk-in closet and rummaged through my clothes deciding what I should wear. I wasn't going to kid myself I wanted to look cute. I slipped on a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans pulling a brown frill and lace quarter sleeve top. I even applied some light makeup and curled the ends of my hair. I looked cute. I headed to my bed where I slipped on my boots. It was raining out.

Grabbing my purse I slipped my phone into it before heading down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were watching television in our large two story mansion. I liked being rich I just wasn't like Tanya Denali and rubbed it in peoples face. That is how my parents raised me. "You guys I am leaving." I said grabbing my jacket from the hallway.

"Wait"

I stood at the doorway to the garage as I waited for Emmett to meet me in the hallway. Slowly he made his way toward me with Rosalie by his side. "Make sure you text me what you are doing tonight. We are supposed to get some really bad rain and thunder and lightning storms and I don't want you driving in them." Emmett said.

"Ok, I will text you."

"Love you Bells" Emmett said.

"Love you guys"

I made my way into the garage and climbed into my Camaro. I turned on the heat blasting it. Instantly I was warm. I shifted into gear and took off into the night. It was almost six o'clock. I punched into gear speeding toward Edward's. I couldn't wait to see him.

I smiled as I placed my phone onto my nightstand. Bella was still coming over. I headed to my walk-in closet to change into something more comfortable. But who was I kidding I was trying to impress Bella. Bella is my best friend but there was also something more there. But I had a dilemma. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have. Bella wasn't anything like Tanya and I think that has me so attracted to her. Bella is sweet, pure, funny and very compassionate. She's rich but she doesn't rub it into anyone's face. And she is just so beautiful. From her dark mahogany hair to her smokey brown eyes and that smile that fills my heart every time I see her.

But even though Tanya broke my heart and cheated on me I still cared and love her. I don't know why but I do. But I can't stand what she's been pulling now. And the fact Bella nearly kicked her ass today is just mind boggling. I pulled on a long sleeved gray shirt rolling the sleeves up to my elbows as I pulled on dark denim jeans. "Edward" Esme yelled.

"What?" I yelled as I slipped on some socks.

"Bella's here."

"Coming" I yelled.

I quickly sprayed some cologne and headed down the stairs. I couldn't wait to see her.

Once I arrived at Edward's the rain was still coming down hard. I parked my car behind Edward's Volvo and headed towards the door. I dashed through the rain as I gently rang the door bell. "Bella sweetheart come in." Esme said answering the door. Esme was a sweet woman and she loved me. She was short, bright green eyes, thin petite build, tanned skin and a smile and dimples that showed the kindness that was in her heart. Edward is a lot like her.

I quickly dashed inside as I slipped off my jacket and boots placing them into the hallway. "Edward." Esme yelled.

"What?" Edward yelled.

"Bella's here."

"Coming." Edward yelled.

I followed Esme further down the hall to the family room. As I entered the room Edward was coming down the stairs and he was looking hot. "Hey beautiful." Edward said smiling. I blushed embarrassed. He always could make me turn red. "Edward" I said. Esme smiled as she watched the both of us. She has always wanted us together. Hell I wanted us together.

Slowly making his way over to me his smile faded when he looked at my face. "What?" I asked confused. Gently Edward brushed my hair away from my cheek as he gently caressed the swollen cheek. His touch relaxed me. "Your cheek. Is that from Tanya?"

"Oh yeah. It's sore but it's fine." I said.

"Come on."

Before I could protest Edward grasped my hand dragging me into the kitchen. I was led to a barstool. "Sit" Edward said pointing. I did as he said. I knew Edward. He wasn't meant to be argued with. He always won these fights. I watched as he made his way to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack.

"Here" Edward said.

Gently he placed the ice-pack on my cheek. It instantly stopped the throbbing from my cheek. I smiled up at him as he looked at me with those dreamy eyes. I just wished I had the guts to tell him how I felt. How he made me feel. He was standing rather close and I defiantly wasn't complaining. "What happened to your face Bella?" Esme asked.

"Tanya Denali" I said.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that girl." Esme said.

"Yeah, there are several reasons I don't like her." I said smiling.

Esme smiled as she left the room. I swear she knew that we both had feelings for each other. I glanced up at Edward who was grinning at me. "So you don't hate me?"

"What for nearly killing Tanya? No" Edward said smiling.

My heart was pounding against my chest. Why was I such a chicken? Why couldn't I tell Edward that I like him and could possibly love him as well? I just wanted to lunge myself at him and kiss and plead that we be together. That we are meant to be together. "Better?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you."

My cheek was cold as ice now. But it didn't hurt anymore. "Come on dinner won't be ready for awhile." Edward said. I headed toward the stairs. Where was Alice and Jasper? I didn't see them anywhere. "Where's Alice?" I asked. Edward grinned at me which meant Alice and Jasper were probably getting freaky. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hop on" Edward said.

I climbed onto Edward's back as he carried me up the stairs. His shoulders and arms were so strong and muscular. As we reached the top of the stairs a very flustered Alice and Jasper were walking toward us. "Hey Bella" Alice said smiling. She was smiling at the fact that Edward was carrying me.

"Hey Alice. Jasper."

"Bella" jasper said.

"Dinner won't be ready for awhile." Edward said.

"Why don't the four of us play a game? Come on we can hangout in Edward's room." Alice said.

"Sure"

Edward gently placed me on the ground as we headed into his room. I didn't know what type of game we were going to play but if I knew Alice I knew it wasn't going to be just any normal game. I took a seat on the floor. Edward joined me as he leaned against the frame of his bed. Gently grabbing my waist he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but notice Edward was being more affection with me. And I loved every minute of it. "You do know we are in trouble?" Edward whispered against my ear. I nodded my head. "Yup big trouble." I whispered.

"Secrets don't make friends. Ok, we can either play seven minutes of heaven; spin the bottle or my all time favorite truth or dare." Alice said beaming.

_No, you've got to be kidding me._ I glared at Alice I knew why she wanted to play these games. Because they were games where she was going to make me and Edward kiss and if that happened it would make our friendship weird. I glanced up at Edward. Edward shook his head rolling his eyes."Alice…really?" Edward said.

"Come on please." Alice begged.

I glanced at Edward who shrugged his shoulders at me. He clearly was thinking the same thing. Our friendship. Glancing back at Alice she was grinning from ear to ear. She loved this. I was not and I knew what she was doing. And it wasn't going to happen. "No Alice." I said.

"Either we play one or I will pick it." Alice demanded.

"You can't make us." I said.

"I can if I shove you both in the closet." Alice growled.

I watched as Alice stood with her arms crossed. She wouldn't. Would she? Alice was very stubborn. If Alice didn't get her way hell would pay. I really didn't want to do this. Why was she doing this? "Fine that's it. We are playing seven minutes of heaven and Bella and Edward are up. And you have to do something." Alice said smiling.

Was she out of her mind? Neither of us moved. I noticed Edward stiffen as Alice told us what we are doing. I was not doing this she could not make me do this. "Go you two." Alice demanded. I groaned as I rose to my feet. Edward followed. I headed into Edward's walk-in closet shutting the door behind me. We really had to stand here for seven minutes.

We just stood there starring at one another not speaking a word. "Come here" I whispered. Edward stepped closer. "Do we really have to do something?" I whispered.

"No, but when she opens the door I'll just kiss you." Edward whispered.

_Thank god._ I mean surely I would love to kiss Edward but I was sure he didn't feel that way for me. I mean I couldn't blame him. We are best friends that's it. I mean yes I get these strong feelings when I am near him and yes he lights up my face when I see him. But that is it.

"Ok times up." Alice said.

Edward quickly pulled me close as he pressed his lips upon mine. But something changed when his lips touched mine. It was like sparks were flying. Edward gently pressed my back into the wall as he kissed me harder. _Holy crap._ Gently he cupped my face as his tongue entered my mouth. I was so hot for Edward. Alice flung open the door and smiled. "Awe" Alice said. Gently Edward pulled his lips from mine shaking his head at Alice. My heart was hammering against my chest even more. Why was I such a chicken? "Alright Alice you had your fun so now you and Jasper out." Edward said.

"Fine"

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice stomped out of the room she was such a child sometimes. I collapsed onto Edward's bed laughing. But at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened in the closet. I knew Alice was going to want details on that and I would sure have to spill it to her. "Hey Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said.

"Well I know it's not for awhile. But would you like to be my prom date I do not want to go with Tanya."

"I'd love to." I said smiling.

"Good"

Edward launched himself at me. He began tickling me. Something he loved doing. "Edward stop." I gasped laughing. Edward was laughing. There was so many reasons why he is my best friend. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't around him. And he asked me to be his date. "Edward" I begged. Edward smiled as he blew into my neck. Instantly my body was hot by the simple touch of his lips on my skin. But the funny thing was there was no weirdness between us after the kiss. I was glad.

Rolling onto his back he pulled me to his chest as he draped his arm snuggly around me. I loved moments like these when we could just cuddle. "Bella do you think if we weren't best friends we would have dated?" Edward asked.

I was shocked that he was asking this. Did that mean he wanted something with me? I mean I've dated but I've never had sex with anyone. I didn't trust anyone enough to lose my virginity to them. But if it was anyone I'd want it to be Edward. I trusted him.

"I don't know maybe."

"I'm going to miss you." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Edward we are going to the same college."

"Yeah, but who knows when we will see each other." Edward said.

"Yeah"

He was right though. That was a thought that was constantly in my mind. I couldn't picture Edward not being a part of my life. He was my best friend. We talked everyday and I liked it that way. I didn't know what I would do if he no longer was a part of my life. I was afraid of that. It would kill me. Living in Forks Washington everyone became close in this little town. But Harvard was in Boston, Massachusetts. Who knows if we would all remain close friends or drift apart. I hoped we remained close.

Being this close to Edward was bringing all these feelings I had for him to the surface. I just wanted to yell out my feelings and kiss him and be happy. But I knew deep down I was no match compared to Tanya. She was beautiful and had everything. I was pretty and had to work for everything even though I was rich. My parents said I would thank them later.

"Edward, Bella dinner is ready." Esme yelled.

I slowly pressed my hand against his chest as I attempted to climb over him. Edward grasped my hand gently rolling me onto my back. What was he doing? His lips hovered over mine as he stared at me with those green eyes. My breathing was ragged. I had this feeling of want and desire for him. I wanted him. It took everything inside of me not to pull him down on top of me and kiss him. "What aren't you telling me?" Edward whispered.

I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. _Dammit._ He wasn't going to let this go. What was I going to say? I was distracted by our closeness. "I forget." I lied. But he didn't move. It was clear he could see right through me.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm was really bad. It was shaking the whole house from the thunder and lightning. I lay wide awake in the spare bedroom of Edward's house. I hated these storms. I was shaking. I was debating whether or not to go to Edward's room.

The rain was coming down harder and the thunder crackled louder continuing to shake the whole house. I couldn't take it any longer. It was two o'clock in the morning. Quietly I slipped out of bed and headed towards Edward's room. His door was cracked. As I was about to enter his bedroom I froze when I heard her voice. Tanya. What the hell was she doing here?

Instantly I felt my heart shatter. I peeked through the cracked door and saw Tanya dripping wet from the rain standing in the middle of Edward's room. I had to bite my lip to not burst into the room and kill her. What was she doing here? And why was she coming here so late?

_"Why is she here Edward?" Tanya asked._

_"Because our families are very close friends and she is my best friend. I wasn't going to have her drive home and get into an accident. She's in the spare room. Relax." Edward said._

_"Tell her to leave." Tanya snapped._

_"Tanya she is my best friend now get over it." Edward said._

_"I'm sorry baby. I just get so jealous. I miss you and I love you." Tanya said._

_"I miss and love you too. But you cheated on me Tanya." Edward said._

_"I know and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Give me another chance."Tanya begged._

_"I don't know Tanya I need some time to think about this." Edward said._

_"I understand that. But in the meantime can we have some fun."Tanya said._

I watched as Tanya grasped Edward's shirt pressing her lips upon his. He was kissing her back. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tears drip onto my chin. Quietly I whipped around and headed back to my room. I was heading back home. Once inside I slipped on my clothes I was wearing earlier and headed towards Alice's room. I knew she was alone. Quietly I entered her room. She laid sound asleep in her king sized bed that was covered in a lilac comforter. She looked like a princess and I hated to wake her.

I crept quietly to the side of her bed perching myself on the edge. "Alice, wake up." I trembled as I gently shook her. Alice bolted awake when she heard my voice. "Bella it's two in the morning and why are you crying?"

"I am going home." I trembled.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I woke up because of the storm I was going to go to Edward's room when I heard someone in his room. Tanya." I said.

"What?" Alice said bolting to a sitting position.

"She was asking why I was here and begging him to take her back."

"He didn't did he?" Alice asked.

"No but he said he needed to think about it. Then they started doing things." I said wiping away tears.

"Bella I'm so sorry. But tell me the truth. You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. But Alice please don't say anything. I didn't say anything because I don't want to ruin my friendship with Edward. He's a big part of my life and I cannot bare to lose him. It's just Alice she's a conniving money hungry bitch. She's going to hurt him again and again. Her family isn't doing too well and that is why she wants Edward back she doesn't even love him." I trembled.

"Oh Bella come here." Alice said.

Gently Alice took me into her arms hugging me tight as I quietly sobbed into her shoulder. I didn't quite understand why I was crying. But I knew it was because I am in love with Edward and he is thinking about taking Tanya back. A girl who doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as him never mind be his girlfriend. "Bella I am so sorry and I promise I will not say anything." Alice whispered.

"Thank you" I said pulling from her embrace.

"Text me as soon as you are home."

"I will." I said choking back more tears.

Quietly I left Alice's room and glanced toward Edward's room. He was playing soft music. I could hear Tanya's laughter. Tears rolled down my cheek. Quietly I hurried down the stairs through the family room and into the hall until I reached the garage. Luckily Tanya parked behind Alice. Quickly I slipped into my Camaro and started the engine. Luckily it wasn't loud. I shifted the car into gear and headed toward home. I cried the whole way home. Why? I still didn't understand why. Maybe I was getting close to telling Edward my feelings for him and now this just ruins everything. She ruined everything. My parents were already in bed along with Emmett when I pulled into the driveway. Once cutting the engine I went to the side of the house where my window was. It was always unlocked. Quietly I climbed up the lattice on the side of the house until I reached my window.

Once inside I collapsed onto my bed and just began violently crying. Crying because of how much I hated Tanya. Because of how much I love Edward and because of how much she was ruining everything. I knew she was sure to rub this into my face tomorrow at school. Maybe I would stay home sick. That wouldn't be hard to do.

I was absolutely pissed beyond belief at my brother Edward. He is such a fucken idiot. He was fucken blind if he didn't know Bella his best friend is in love with him and he had feelings as well. I could tell by that kiss they shared in that closet last night. And to top it off Bella left at two in the god damn morning because Miss Skank bag was here. Wait until I have words with him.

I rose from my bed and decided it was time to get ready for school. I could her Edward whistling in the hallway. Which meant one thing. He got laid. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad right now. Bella may be his best friend but she was also my best friend as well. I headed towards my walk-in closet when my phone began alerting me I had a text message. I grabbed my phone hoping it was Bella or Jazzy. To my surprise it was both.

_Jasper: Good morning darling  
Bella: I won't be in school today I'm not feeling well._

I knew what Bella texted me was absolute bullshit. She was staying home because most likely she was up all night crying her eyes out. I had a feeling she was getting ready to tell Edward how she really felt for him and when she saw them last night she was crushed. I don't blame her. Quickly I dialed her number as I glanced through my clothes.

"Hello" Bella answered.

"You're not sick."

"No I'm not." Bella said.

"Were you up all night crying?"

"Yes, can you please cover for me?" Bella asked.

"Anything for you."

"Thanks Alice you're the best." Bella said.

"Can I fill in Rose?"

"Sure" Bella said.

"Ok, I will fill you in later. Get better." I said hanging up.

I was sure to kill my brother now. He was why she sounded so broken and a mess. Quickly I pulled on some denim skinny jeans, black flats, and white button down shirt with a black vest over it. I made sure to style my usually spiky hair and applied some makeup.

I headed downstairs where I could hear my parents and Edward talking over breakfast. I was going to get him into trouble man was I going to kill him. "Morning" I said entering the dining room.

"Where is Bella? Is she awake?" Esme asked.

"Actually she wasn't feeling well around one o'clock this morning and went home. I made sure she texted me." I said glaring at Edward.

"Oh the poor thing." Esme said.

"She never mentioned to me about feeling sick" Edward said.

"That's because you were too busy sucking face with TANYA" I bit out.

Edward froze. He looked like a deer in headlights. "What? Edward Mason Cullen this better not be true." Esme said. Even our parents looked pissed and I was glad. I watched as Edward ran his fingers through his hair exasperated. I wanted to yell and scream at him. "Edward is this true young man?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Edward mumbled.

I glanced at my father he looked crisp and clean since he was a lawyer. His blonde hair slicked back, pale skin, tall, gray suit with a blue button down shirt and black tie. He even looked pissed. I swear his blue eyes were piercing through Edward's skull. He hated Tanya. We all did. She broke my brothers heart, made him buy her everything, controlled him and he handed her money like it was candy. She didn't love him. He was just too stupid to see that.

"Edward Mason Cullen. Really? You bring a girl into our home in the middle of the night. How dare you." Esme snapped.

I couldn't help but grin as I ate my breakfast. I didn't have to yell at him although I was still going to. I knew my parents were going to ground him and I knew the first thing they would take. His car. Ha. "Look I didn't plan it. She showed up and said she wanted to talk." Edward said.

"You couldn't tell her to go home?" Carlisle said.

"Look I am sorry it won't happen again." Edward said.

"Damn right it won't because you are grounded. No car for a week. You are to come straight home. Matter of fact Alice will bring you to and from school and don't even think of going to see Tanya. I don't want her in my house. Do I make myself clear?" Esme yelled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Edward said.

I glanced at the clock. It was time for us to head to school if we didn't want to be late. I rose to my feet gathering my plates and headed into the kitchen with Edward following me. I knew he would wait until we were in the car to start anything. And I was ready for it.

I grabbed my shoulder bag slipped it over my shoulder and waited for Edward. "Bye mom. Bye dad." I said.

"Bye kiddos have a good day." Esme said smiling.

"Have a good day and remember straight home." Carlisle said.

"Will do." I said.

I headed to the garage and climbed into my black 2010 escalade. It was already pouring out. Quickly I started the engine and waited for Edward to climb in. We rode in silence for several minutes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Are you kidding me right now? I'm not the one who was with Miss Skank bag that was you."

"Why do you care?" Edward asked.

"Really Edward? I care because you are my brother and I love you. If you take her back you are fucken stupid. She is a dumb bitch who is going to break your heart again. She doesn't love you and only wants you for our money. In case you haven't heard her family isn't doing too well."

"Who told you that? Bella?" Edward asked.

"Wow I can see she's already turning you against Bella."

"She just made certain things clear. I need to tell Bella to back off." Edward said.

That was it. I slammed on my breaks pulling the car to the side of the road. I turned and faced Edward. He looked at me stunned and confused. "What the hell" Edward said.

"Let me make something perfectly clear. Bella is my best friend so whether or not you want to hangout with her she will still be over all the time. And if you are stupid enough to let Tanya brainwash you then you don't deserve to have someone as amazing as Bella in your life. Do you forget who was there when Tanya broke your heart? Bella was. She was there when you were depressed and heartbroken. She came rushing over when you were crying over Tanya and when you caught her cheating on you. She was the one that pulled you out of your funk. Bella loves you and cares about you so much. You are just too blind and stupid to see that. And do not expect me to be nice to this slut." I snapped.

Edward stared at me surprised. I was tired of letting this bitch sinking her claws into my brother but this time I wasn't going to sit by and watch I would let this bitch have it. Edward for once was silent. I turned and pulled back into drive and sped toward school. Emmett was already there. "Oh yeah may I remind you Emmett is Bella's brother. You really want to go there?" I snapped.

We rode the rest of the way to school in silence. I pulled into an empty parking spot and couldn't get out of the car fast enough. "Hey Alice" I glanced up and wanted to sock her one in the face. Tanya. "Shove it slut." I snapped. Tanya stared at me shocked. No one ever saw this side of me. Not until now.

"Alice everything ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Minus the fact my brother is thinking about getting back with that whore sure."

"What? So is my sister really not sick?" Emmett asked.

"No but don't say anything." I said.

"Not a word. And I am so having words with Edward is he dumb?" Emmett said.

"Apparently."

I stood with Rose, Emmett and Jasper as Edward and Tanya began approaching us. "Where is your car?" Tanya asked. Edward groaned. "I'm grounded."

"Awe that's ok I'll bring you to my house after school." Tanya said smiling.

"Like hell you will bitch. Edward if you go anywhere with her I will call mom and dad and trust me you don't want me to do that." I snapped.

"I know" Edward said.

I don't care what it took. I would do everything in my power to make sure this bitch and my brother didn't end up back together. He belonged with Bella. Always has been.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Edward and I hadn't talked in week's even months now. He didn't even text or call me at all the day I was "sick". I was losing my best friend because of that bitch. It was killing me and everyone knew it. Alice kept inviting me over to hang out and every time I had an excuse why I couldn't. But I was starting to run out of excuses. This weekend Alice's parents were gone on a romantic getaway. We were having a small get together. Well party really. I was thinking about but I didn't know. Because I knew Edward was going to be there. Tanya wasn't allowed to step foot in that house so I was safe there.

I was already wishing this senior year was over. And now I was hoping I would never see him in college. I stood at my locker grabbing my things when I saw them. Edward and Tanya. "You still kept them up?" Alice said. "Kept what up?"

"Those" Alice said pointing to the door of my locker.

I glanced up and saw pictures of Edward and I. We were laughing as we climbed trees, laughing as we wrestled around on the grass and smiling in the water. They hurt too much to look at them. I gripped the pictures ripping them in half before tossing them into the trash. "Sorry" Alice said. I shrugged my shoulders. Slamming my locker shut I glanced up to see Edward starring at me. Were those tears in his eyes?

"I'll see you at lunch." I said.

"If she's sitting with them we will sit at our own table and I will make Jasper and Emmett come with us." Alice said.

"Thanks"

I headed down the hall trying to avoid his eyes. His loving eyes. "Bella hold up a second." It was Edward. Why was he talking to me? I stopped. Luckily Alice and Rosalie stood by my side. "What?" I said.

"About prom."

"I'm not going with you. So go with skank bag." I bit out.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Really Edward? Do you forget what you said? She will never come between our friendship. Sure doesn't look like it. Just remember who was there when she crushed your heart. But it's obvious you don't give a fuck about me. Go with Tanya I don't care. Maybe I'll go with Jacob Black." I said.

I turned to head to class. I was proud of myself. But I didn't get very far. Edward quickly grasped my arm. "Don't go with Jacob." Edward said. Was he kidding me? Now he was going to tell me who I should go to prom with. I mean granted it was months away but that wasn't the point. "And why should I listen to you?" I snapped as I faced him.

"Because all Jacob does is use and abuse girls. Especially inexperienced girls. He will hurt you." Edward whispered.

Tanya smiled as she watched us. She loved this. "Good. Let him use and abuse me. Now go back to your ho." I snapped. I flung my arm away from his grasp and headed to the one class I would have to face him. Biology. "Bella you aren't really going to are you?" Alice asked worried.

"Why not it's just prom."

What could it hurt? Prom with Jacob. A night of dancing and fun and a party at a hotel. No big deal. "See you at lunch." I said. "Bella wait." Alice begged. I knew what she was trying to do she was trying to talk me out of it. But I wasn't going to back out. Not now. I needed to have fun. Let loose and forget about Edward and the pain he's been causing me.

As soon as I took my seat my phone was going off. I glanced down to see my brother texting me. Why was he texting me? I clicked on the message and groaned when I read it.

_Emmett: You ARE NOT going to prom with Jacob Black.  
Bella: And who told you this?  
Emmett: Edward, Alice and Rose.  
Bella: Well I am a big girl and I AM going to go with him  
Emmett: Bella Marie Swan I mean it.  
Bella: Back off I will do what I want._

Seriously what the hell was this? Gang up on Bella day? I sat in my chair pissed as Edward took his seat next to me. I refused to look at him. But I knew he was staring at me. "Bella talk to me." Edward whispered. "No" I said crossing my arms.

"Bella, you don't know him. I have seen what he does to girls. Don't do it."

I turned and glared at Edward. Why did he care who I went to prom with? He didn't care what I warned him about Tanya. He didn't listen when I told him she was no good. He didn't listen when everyone said not to take her back. And he didn't care how hurt I was when he stopped talking to me, calling me, texting me and hanging out with me all for her. He didn't give a damn about me. If you ask me he didn't care if I lived or died.

"Why the hell do you care? And why should I listen to you when you didn't listen to a damn word I said about Tanya?" I snapped.

"Bella this is different."

"Save it." I said.

"God dammit Bella would you fucken listen to me." Edward growled.

"No"

I knew I was pissing him off and I was glad. I crossed my arms across my chest as I watched the rest of the students pile into class. And one of them being Jacob Black. He was very good looking. He was tall, tanned muscular skin, dark brown eyes, an angelic smile and grin, short dark brown crew cut hair. He was very handsome. His eyes locked on mine when he entered the room. He smiled as he winked at me. "Bella" Jacob said.

"Hey Jake"

I was going to wait until after class to ask him. Then I would ask him to prom and better yet Edward could sit here watching and there isn't a thing he could do about it. Jacob wasn't as bad as everyone was saying. And not Edward or my brother could stop me from going with him. It was going to be a killer night.

I was glad class was over because I was ready to fall asleep. As I rose to my feet I saw Jacob heading towards me. "Come on Bella." Edward whispered. But I didn't listen. I ignored him as I waited for Jacob to reach me. "Bella I have been meaning to ask you something." Jacob said.

"What's that?"

"Do you have a date to prom?" Jacob asked.

"No I don't."

"Great. Would you like to be my date?" Jacob asked.

"I'd love too."

"Great I will call you. See ya." Jacob said smiling.

"Bye"

Jacob smiled as he headed to his next class. "Are you fucken insane?" Edward snapped. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and faced Edward. "What is your problem? You decided that being with Tanya is better than our friendship so what is it now?" I asked.

"Bella he is going to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you."

"Too late." I said.

I stormed out of biology and towards lunch. Tanya was already standing talking with Alice and Rosalie. Great. I rolled my eyes as I headed toward them. "Bella can I talk to you?" Tanya said. What the hell. Why was she being all nice to me all of a sudden? "Sure…"

"Look, I know you don't like me. But Edward told me you are going to prom with Jacob Black. I am telling you this not to be a bitch but to be a friend. Don't go with him. He is going to hurt you. I went to prom with him Junior year. He took my virginity and he forced me to have sex with him. And if he doesn't get what he wants he abuses you. Don't go." Tanya said.

"Thanks for the concern but I think I will be fine."

"Just think about it." Tanya said.

Should I take her advice? Should I listen to what everyone was telling me? Could what they are telling me be true? Is he a player as everyone is setting him out to be? Or do they just not want me to be happy? I didn't know right now. I was very confused.

I sat at the lunch table with Tanya and the rest of my friends. But I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. She was going to go to prom with Jacob Black. He was going to hurt her. And I didn't understand why she wouldn't listen to me. Why was she being like this?

I mean granted I brought this on myself. I took Tanya back after she cheated on me and broke my heart. But something was telling me to give her another chance. But at the same time I regretted it because in the process I lost my best friend. And that part killed me. But the way we looked at each other it was like there was something so much more. And I never got to find out what Bella was hiding from me. I still want to know.

Tanya told me what Jacob did to her and I didn't want the same thing to happen to Bella. Bella is sweet and pure she didn't deserve that. No one did. I ran my fingers through my bronze tousled hair. What was I going to do? How could I stop this? Was she going to be at the house this weekend? I didn't want to ask in front of Tanya she would flip.

"I'm going to go chat with my sister." Emmett said rising to his feet.

"Tanya can you grab me a drink." I said.

"Sure babe." Tanya said.

I waited for her to be out of earshot before I turned toward Alice. "Ok, you need to convince Bella to come to the party this weekend and Tanya cannot know about it." I said.

"That is the plan. That is why Emmett went to talk to her" Rosalie said smiling.

"Ok, are you getting her drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah it's the only way she will relax." Alice said.

She was right. Lately Bella was a ball of nerves. I never saw her smile or laugh anymore. Her eyes were always red and swollen. It looked like she had been crying a lot. Did I cause that? Was I behind this? I hoped not. Sometimes I just wished I could close my eyes and things would go back to how they were before. Being best friends. I needed to talk to her at the party.

"Then I am going to try to talk to her." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice said.

I just hoped this plan would work. That I could save her from this monster. He wasn't as innocent as he looked. As every girl thought he was. He was a player and he knew Bella was innocent. She deserved to be romanced on her first time. Flowers, rose petals, romantic music and candles. The works. Her first time should be memorable. And with Jacob none of that would happen. He would hurt her. He was rough and he would make her cry.

And if that happened Jasper, Emmett and I would make him cry. And this time I would be the one who needed to be pulled off. Why was I getting so worked up and angry over this? What was getting into me? Odd.

I was going to sit with Rose and Alice but decided not to. Decided why don't I sit with Jacob. He was quite the charmer. He made me laugh at all his jokes. I glanced up to see my brother heading toward me. _Crap._ "Bella can I talk to you?" Emmett said.

Before I could answer Jacob draped his arm possessivly around me. I don't think he realized Emmett was my brother. Was he that dumb? "Bella doesn't want or need to socialize with any of you." Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob I am warning you back off of my sister." Emmett snarled.

I knew that look on my brothers face that was a look that said he was going to kill Jacob. And my brother would have no problem wasting him. "Jacob its fine. I'll be right back." I said smiling up at him. "Hurry back." Jacob whispered against my ear.

Slowly I rose to my feet to join Emmett. Without hesitation Emmett draped his arm around me leading me outside to the small patio. I was afraid what he wanted to talk to me about was prom and I really didn't want to get into it with him.

"Ok, first. You know I am not happy about you going to prom with him right?" Emmett said.

"Yeah and please tell me I am not getting a lecture because I don't want to hear it."

"Fine Bella be stupid. But I love you Bella. You are my baby sister. Even though we are only eleven months apart you are my baby sister. If he whatsoever hurts you or lays a finger on you myself along with Jasper and Edward will beat his ass. I don't know what happened between you and Edward but he still cares about you and I know you care about him too." Emmett said.

He was right. I do still care about and love Edward. I always would. I don't think that would ever change. Not ever. I glanced behind Emmett to see Edward starring at me. He had this look of worry and sadness in his eyes. Why?

"Second what are you doing this weekend?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Well mom and dad are going to join Esme and Carlisle on the romantic weekend so I am in charge. We are having a small party at the Cullen's you are coming." Emmett said.

"Whatever that is fine."

"Good. I'll be watching Jacob very closely. I don't trust him." Emmett said.

"I'll be fine Emmett. Relax."

I headed back inside and headed towards Jacob who waited for me with a smile. Maybe what people said about him was the truth. Maybe he wasn't a good person. I just didn't know and all the while I couldn't stop thinking about the great times I had with Edward. I missed those times.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Jacob whispered.

"I'm spending the weekend with the Cullen's, the Hale's and my brother."

"You should ditch." Jacob grinned

"I can't. My brother is in charge." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Too bad." Jacob said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

It was the night of the party. Friday night. I told my brother I would be there later. What he didn't know is that I was going to hangout with Jacob. I was nervous and I was early. I arrived at the diner where we were going to grab a bite to eat. I froze when I saw Tanya talking to him. And she was sliding him money. What was she up to?

Quickly I dashed into the bathroom without being seen and I texted Alice. She was going to freak. But why was Tanya sliding him money? I was confused. Maybe Alice would know.

_Bella: Hey  
Alice: Hey where are you?  
Bella: Grabbing a bite to eat with a friend.  
Alice: You are not out with Jacob are you?  
Bella: That's not the point I came early and I saw Tanya sliding money to Jacob  
Alice: WTF? Did they see you?  
Bella: No  
Alice: Bella get out of there and come here.  
Bella: OK, not a word to anyone  
Alice: Ok I promise_

Peeking out the bathroom I saw that Tanya and Jacob were deep in conversation. Quickly I slipped by without being seen. I dashed to my car. Once inside I looked around they were still too busy talking. Should I tell Edward? Would he believe me? I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture before I shot Jacob a text.

_Bella: Hey I am not going to be able to make it. Another time?  
Jacob: Sure no problem. I am meeting up with an old friend  
Bella: Cool. See you later  
Jacob: Looking forward to it =)_

Slowly I pulled into traffic and toward the Cullen's. I was nervous about going there. I knew Edward would be there. And I knew he would probably try talking to me. And how awkward that would be. But I was sure there was going to be booze and that would relax me.

As I pulled into the driveway it was packed with familiar cars. My brother, Rosalie, Jasper and of course Alice but no Edward. Where was he? My heart kind of sank. I parked the car where Edward's car usually is. I grabbed my sleepover bag and headed inside. It was a chilly December day. Once inside I could hear everyone laughing.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie beamed.

"Hey"

"You'll be sleeping in the spare room that you always sleep in." Alice said smiling.

"Cool"

Slowly I approached Alice. Linking my arm with hers I smiled as we headed toward the stairs. "Warn me when he is here." I whispered. Alice nodded. She knew what I was going to do. I was going to snoop around in his room. Slowly making my way up the stairs I stopped at the spare room placing my bag on the bed. Slowly I headed down the hall until I reached his room. It was quiet. Slowly I entered the room. It was still the same. A king sized cherry red oak canopy bed with matching dressers and night stands. On one of the nightstands I noticed a black and blue friendship bracelet. The one I made him.

Glancing down at my wrist I saw that I was still wearing mine. I wanted my best friend back. I sat on the edge of the bed when my foot kicked a box underneath the bed. I crouched to the floor grabbing the box. I sat shocked when I saw what was inside. It was pictures of us. Every letter I gave him even from the first grade. Those I had to laugh at. He had every picture and every bracelet and key chain I gave him. And at the bottom of the box there was a small heart made of construction paper that read "_Bella + Edward = Forever." _I never gave him that. What does that mean?

_"Edward wait." Alice screamed._

_"I'm going to change. Geez." Edward yelled._

_ Shit._ I was going to get busted. Quickly I placed the things underneath the bed and rolled in after it. Grabbing my phone I placed it on silent as I lay silently under his bed. Please don't find me in here this would be weird. Alice was texting me like crazy.

_Alice: HE'S COMING!  
Bella: I'm hiding under his bed  
Alice: LOL he wants to talk to you I'll tell him you are in the garage with Emmett  
Bella: Good idea_

All I could see was Edward's feet. I sat there motionless as he slipped on some clothes and sprayed his cologne. I had to squeeze my nose so I wouldn't sneeze. After several minutes he headed down stairs. I rolled out from underneath his bed. I defiantly need to get drunk. "Alice where is she?" Edward asked.

"Garage" Alice lied.

I waited until I heard the garage door shut. I bolted down the stairs and headed toward Alice. "Phew that was close. Where is the booze?" I asked smiling.

"This way."

I followed Alice to the dining room and to the small bar in the corner. I poured myself a shot of tequila and Alice made me a margarita. I gulped down the shot. It burned going down but hell I would be feeling good soon. As I was about to turn around someone covered my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alice snapped. "Guess who?"

I knew who it was already by their voice. Jacob. Why was here? Surely no one here invited him. "Jacob." I said laughing. Removing his hands he smiled down at me. "Tanya invited me. Why is that a problem?" Jacob said.

"Well since she isn't even allowed to step foot in this house probably." I said.

"Really? Oops my bad I didn't know."

"It's ok." I said.

"It is not ok. You two stay here." Alice snapped.

I watched as Alice stormed over to where Tanya stood. Edward looked pissed even. "Get the fuck out of my house and take Jacob with you." Alice screamed. Alice was pissed. But I couldn't blame here. No one liked Tanya. Including me. "Oh relax lets have some fun right Eddie?" Tanya beamed.

"How about no Tanya. You know I cannot stand Jacob but yet you bring him to my house and you know you are not allowed here. I don't need to be grounded for a month." Edward bit out.

I was shocked he looked really angry. I don't think I have ever seen him this angry at Tanya. I couldn't help but smile. "Fine we can go to my house then." Tanya said.

"How about no. I want to be home and I want to be left the fuck alone." Edward snapped.

"Fine. Come on Jacob." Tanya growled.

I glanced up at Jacob sulking. He was leaving. Damn and I thought I would get to know him a little better. "Guess I have to go. I'll call you later." Jacob said. "Ok" Grasping my face Jacob pressed his lips roughly upon mine pressing into me hard before leaving. I felt nothing. Nothing like the time when Edward and I kissed in the closet. I watched as Tanya and Jacob left.

"Edward where you going?" Alice asked.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

I watched as Edward stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut. It seemed like the night was ruined. Everyone was pissed. I gulped down my drink and started making another one. No one spoke a word.

I headed to the couch taking a seat as I watched Emmett and Jasper play Xbox. Alice and Rose sat on the opposite couch looking through prom magazines. No one would look at me never mind talk to me. Were they pissed at me? What did I do? "Ok are you all pissed at me?" I asked.

"What do you think" Emmett snapped.

"What the hell did I do? Jacob kissed me."

"Doesn't matter you let it happen. He's only going to hurt you." Emmett snapped.

"Look can we please not let this ruin the weekend? I'm sorry."

Emmett groaned because he knew no matter what he couldn't stay mad at me. I'm his baby sister. Slowly turning around he looked at me. "Fine but you better not lie to me." Emmett said.

"About what?"

"If he hurts you." Emmett said.

"Even if she does Edward can read her like a book." Alice said.

"True" Emmett said.

Speaking of Edward he was in his room pissed. I knew I would have to go up there and talk with him. But I also knew that is what he wanted. What I didn't want. "Speaking of which. I guess I will go try to lure him back out." I said

"Good idea" Alice said smiling.

In fact they all were smiling. They loved this. They loved the fact that Edward and I would be in his bedroom alone. I rose to my feet as Alice turned on the music blaring as they all began dancing and laughing. Slowly I made my way up the stairs. I could hear music playing in Edward's room. I gulped the rest of the margarita. I was two deep now and I knew I would be drinking more. Gently I knocked on his door. "Go away Alice." Edward growled.

Man did he sound pissed. I was kind of afraid to go into his room. Slowly I turned the handle opening the door. Slowly and quietly I shut the door behind me. "Hi" I said. Edward's eyes darted toward the door. He looked pissed. Was he pissed that I kissed Jacob? "Hi" Edward said coldly. How was this going to go smoothly? "Are you still pissed at me?" I asked as I slowly perched myself on the opposite side of his bed.

Edward glared at me annoyed as he pulled himself to a sitting position. "Really Bella? You think I won't be pissed? Jacob's a dirt bag. You deserve so much better. I care about you so much you have no fucken idea."

"I care about you too Edward." I said.

"Then what happened to us? What happened to being best friend?"

"Tanya is what happened. But you don't believe me." I trembled.

"Bella I…come here." Edward said.

Grasping my wrist he pulled me toward him. Enveloping me into his strong muscular arms hugging me so tight. "I'm so sorry" Edward whispered. I had to bite my lip to stop from crying. Gently pulling me from his embrace he cupped my face as he just looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I care about you. That is why I don't want Jacob to hurt you." Edward said.

"He won't. Yeah he kissed me but he didn't hurt me then."

"So let me ask you when he kissed you how was it? Was he harsh?" Edward asked.

"It was great Edward. He was fine." I said.

"Really? Was it anything like this?"

Without warning he slammed his lips upon mine. Engulfing me with a kiss. I froze as his lips molded with mine. _Holy shit_. Edward was kissing me. Gently his hands slid to my hips lifting me so I was straddling him. Neither of us stopped. I don't think neither of us wanted to stop it. I know I didn't. Gently he cupped my face as his tongue entered my mouth gently stroking mine. My fingers toyed with the back of his hair. Gently he pulled his lips from mine. We both stood there panting. My heart was pounding. Gently he pressed his forehead upon mine. "Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked breathing ragged.

"Do you want to?"

"Surprisingly no." Edward said.

"Then don't."

Edward grinned. Gently he took my lower lip into his mouth gently dragging his teeth. I groaned softly. Gently snaking his arms around my waist he pulled me closer against his chest. What was going on? Was this the alcohol speaking? Gently he pressed his lips upon mine again pressing into me harder. He was making this so hard. He was making this so hard and I was a virgin. "Bella" Edward moaned softly. We forgot about the party and everything around us. Slowly Edward started to unbutton my pink and blue plaid shirt. Revealing the tops of my breasts. "Edward…Bella can I come in." Alice said through the door.

We froze with lips locked. Edward groaned in frustration. Slowly he pulled his lips from mine. "You might want to fix that." Edward said grinning. Instantly I felt my face turn red. I quickly began buttoning my shirt as he went to let Alice in. "What Alice" Edward said opening the door. Alice stood in the doorway looking at me then at Edward with a smile of course. "What are you guys doing?"

"Talking Alice." I said.

"Oh ok. Well come downstairs. The night is still young."

"We will" Edward said.

"Good." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Alice walk away. Was this going to be awkward now? "About the kiss" Edward said running his hand through his tousled bronze hair. I could sense he regretted it. We were friend only and he was with Tanya. "Sorry must be the alcohol." I said.

"Right. We should probably go downstairs."

"Yeah, but wait a second." I said.

I grabbed the friendship bracelet I made Edward from the night stand and slowly walked over toward him. "Can we be best friends again?" I asked glancing up at Edward. Because to be honest I missed my best friend. I missed being able to run to him when I needed a friend. We have been connected to each other's hip since we were one.

"Of course." Edward said smiling.

I smiled as I gently placed the bracelet back around his wrist. Edward couldn't help but laugh when he saw what I was doing. "I still have mine." I said holding up my wrist.

"You are such a dork."

"I know." I said.

Edward laughed as he draped his arm around me. We began picking up like no time passed us. Like we never stopped talking. There was no weirdness between us even after that kiss. Although I found myself not able to stop thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Things went back to normal between Edward and I. We were best friends again and I loved having him back. Tanya wasn't too happy but neither of us cared. Christmas had come and gone. We even got each other gifts. He got me a beautiful white gold necklace that said my name in diamonds and I got him a sterling silver chain link bracelet and necklace.

Prom was in a few weeks. Jacob has kissed me several times but nothing like Edward. He didn't even compare to Edward. I was scared for prom. I'm a virgin. What if we did have sex? They say you should do it for the first time with someone you love and trust. I didn't trust or love Jacob. He was merely my classmate and date to prom. Something I wasn't sure if I should follow through with. But now it was too late.

I love Edward but would he take my virginity that was the question. Slowly I rose from my bed and headed to my walk in closet. I slipped on some dark denim boot cut jeans, and pulled a gray long sleeved Henley over my white tank top leaving the first few buttons undone. I placed a black headband in my hair letting my curls rest at my shoulders and applied some light makeup. I grabbed my phone contemplating whether or not I should ask Edward. But I figured I should give him time to think about my request so I sent him a text.

_Bella: Hey  
Edward: Hey beautiful what's up? =)  
Bella: Are you alone?  
Edward: Yeah for the time being until Tanya shows up why?  
Bella: I need to ask you something but I want you to think about it before you answer  
Edward: Ok….  
Bella: You know you are my best friend. I care about you, I love you and I trust you  
Edward: Yeah…  
Bella: Don't freak out. I'm nervous about prom and I trust you. I want you to be the one to take my V card. I don't trust anyone else._

Edward didn't reply after the last message I sent him. Was he mad? Was he shocked? Did I make a mistake? "Idiot" I mumbled. As I was about to toss my phone into my purse I was alerted of a new message. It was Edward. I couldn't help but smile. I just hoped he wasn't going to answer. I didn't want the answer to be No.

_Edward: I'll think about it.  
Bella: Ok, see you at school._

When I arrived at school Edward was already with Tanya. I hated seeing them together but I would deal. I spotted Jacob right away. Things between us someone how was now on a dating level but I didn't trust him enough to sleep with him. I told him I wasn't ready and he said he understood but somehow I didn't believe him.

Slowly I climbed out of my car everyone looked up. Edward's eyes met mine instantly. "Hey baby" Jacob said. I glanced behind me and smiled. "Hey" Jacob draped his arm around me as we headed toward school. "You know you should really stop being friends with them."

"Who?" I asked startled.

"With the Cullen's and the Hale's."

I stopped walking and glared at him. Was he fucken serious right now? I just get my best friend back and he thinks he is going to tell me what to do. My heart was pounding against my chest because I was so pissed. Emmett stopped talking. He was watching me very closely. So was jasper and Edward. "What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"Well if you want to be with me then you can't socialize with them."

"Seriously Jacob I don't know what the fuck crawled up your ass but if you think for a second I am going to choose you over them you are out of your damn mind." I snapped.

I couldn't take this. I spun on my heels and headed toward the school. "Bella" But I ignored him. As I approached the stairs to school. My arm was grasped hard. Jacob pulled me hard to his side. "How dare you make a fool of me? You will be sorry you ever did that." Jacob snarled. Jacob has never showed this side before. He never threatened me either. I was kind of afraid.

We entered the hallway. Jacob led me to the locker room. It was abandoned. Emmett was looking for me when I was pushed inside. Releasing my arm he pushed me hard against the locker. My back singed in pain. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't scream. "Don't you ever make a fool of me in front of the school. I don't care that your father is the richest and has more power. When you are with me you do everything I say."

"If you want me to stop talking to the Cullen's and the Hale's you might as well forget it." I said.

I was standing my ground. I didn't care what he said or did. I wouldn't give them up for anything. "Fine have it your way." Jacob snarled. Without warning he slammed his fist into my ribs. I dropped to my knees gasping for air it hurt so badly. He didn't stop. Next he slammed his fist into my back. Tears streamed down my face. "You tell anyone about this you will be sorry." Jacob bit out.

I watched as he left the locker room. Painfully I rose to my feet. Jacob now freightend me. He wanted me to give up the people I have known my whole life for him. Was he crazy? But I was kicking myself in the ass now. Everyone was warning me about Jacob. Especially Edward. Kept telling me he is going to hurt me and that he is a monster. And they were right. There was still something going on between Tanya and Jacob I just didn't know what. I rinsed off my face and made sure there was no visible sign that anything happened.

Quietly I entered the hallway. The hallway was packed. Jacob was chatting with his friends as he glared at me. Quickly I shot down the hallway towards my first class when my arm was grasped and I was pulled into an empty closet. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah"

Edward slowly pushed me against the wall. Placing each hand on either side of my head resting against the wall. He stared down at me with those concerned yet sexy eyes. "Why do you want me to be your first?" Edward asked.

"Because I trust you. If you don't want to I understand I can do it with…."

"Don't even say Jacob. I'm not saying I won't but are you sure about this?" Edward asked.

"Yes and don't worry no one will know."

"Ok, when do you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know sometime before prom though."

"How about Friday night? Tanya is going away for the weekend with her mother, my parents will be gone and Alice is staying at Rose's that night." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. And are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I saw how Jacob grabbed you." Edward said.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok, we better get to class." Edward said.

Just as I went to move Edward gently grasped my wrist pulling me into his arms as his lips melted with mine. Those feelings came crashing back. Was I really going to have sex with him Friday night? He was going to be the one to take my virginity. _Holy crap._

It was Friday night and I had arrived at Edward's house. I was nervous as hell. But excited. After this I would no longer be a virgin. I even went out and bought sexy panties and bra. I even went to the doctors and was placed on the Mirena birth control. Slowly I climbed out of my Camaro grabbing my sleepover bag and headed to the door. My heart was hammering against my chest. Taking a deep breath I rang the doorbell.

"Hey" Edward smiled opening the door.

"Hey yourself."

He looked handsome. White long sleeved button down shirt with denim jeans. Slowly I entered the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. I don't think it has ever been this quiet. "This is weird." I said.

"What? Us?"

"No your house being this quiet." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know right? Come on."

Edward grasped my hand as he led me up the stairs. Slowly we headed towards his room where I could hear our favorite piano music. Claire DeLune Debussy. Slowly I entered his room and was shocked what I saw. Rose petals laid all over the bed. Scented candles. It was very warm and romantic. I turned to look at Edward. He was smiling. "Told you. Your first time should have candles and everything. Just didn't expect it to be with me." Edward chuckled.

Gently I placed my bag to the front of the bed as Edward locked the door. No one could bother us even if Alice did come home. I was leaving in the morning early. So Alice wouldn't know. I don't think she needed to know this. But then again this Alice she would be thrilled. Now Emmett? Not so much. I am still his baby sister and I am sure if he had it his way I would keep my v card until I was married.

Edward gently draped his arms around me as he gently kissed my neck. "You sure about this" Edward whispered. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my neck. "Yes" Slowly I turned around to face him smiling. Gently his lips began to trace kisses along my neck as he slowly began to unbutton my pale blue blouse. My breathing was ragged. I was excited. Slowly he slid the fabric of my shirt over my shoulder and slowly down my arms until it pooled on the floor. Edward grinned when he saw my lace pink bra. "Very sexy" Edward said as his lips hovered over mine. "Thank you." I whispered.

Edward smiled then gently engulfed me in a kiss. This kiss was greedy, passionate and hot. His lips molded with mine as his tongue entered my mouth. Delicately doing the tango with my tongue. I urgently began to unbutton each button on his shirt. I was eager for my prize. Him. I ran my fingers underneath the fabric pushing it over his strong muscular shoulders until it fell to the floor. He was even more gorgeous than before. Six pack abs, strong muscular shoulders and arms. What wasn't amazing about him?

He slowly led me to his bed. Pressing my back into the middle of the mattress not breaking the kiss. My veins felt like they were on fire. And my insides were boiling. I wanted him. And I wanted him bad. Gently pulling his lips from mine he stared down at me as we both were panting. "Are you on anything?"

"Yes" I said smiling.

"So I don't have to use anything?"

"Not if you don't want to. I trust you." I said.

"Good"

His lips melted with mine once more. We began to fumble with each other's clothes like we were looking for buried treasure. My body's senses were heightened just by his touch. I watched as Edward rose to his feet removing his boxers revealing his erection. Part of me wanted to back out but it was too late now. Slowly he climbed inside the bed with me making sure all the lights were off. Nothing was on except the candles flickering.

Gently he lowered his body weight upon mine. "This is going to hurt." Edward whispered. I nodded. Slowly his lips melted with mine. As he gently thrusted inside of me. My screams were muffled by his kiss. Slowly he pulled out and gently thrusted inside of me again. He did this several times. It didn't hurt anymore. It felt good. Really good. "You ok?"

"Yes" I whispered.

Gently Edward slammed inside of me harder each time. But not too hard. I clutched the sheets beneath me as soft moans escaped me. "Edward" I moaned. He continued to grunt and moan as he fucked me. "Fuck Bella you are so tight."

"Is that good?" I whispered.

"Really good." Edward moaned.

Edward continued to slam into me harder and harder. My nails dug into his back sending him into a frenzy. He picked up the pace as he began fucking me harder and faster. I could feel this unfamiliar pressure building inside of me. What was happening to me? I didn't know but I loved it. I couldn't stop the moans they kept coming. This was amazing. No wonder everyone craved sex. I knew one thing. I would never forget my first time with Edward. "Come on Bella" Edward moaned. He continued to fuck me harder and harder. My insides were on fire and I felt like I was going to erupt at any second until finally my body stiffened. "Edward...oh my god" I moaned. And with that Edward stiffened finding his own release. I was no longer a virgin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

It was the night of prom and I was nervous as hell. I wished I was still going with Edward. Edward along with my brother Emmett and Alice were taking a limo with their dates. I was waiting for Jacob to pick me up. We were renting a hotel with a bunch of friends. There was going to be a huge party and I was excited for it. Well kind of.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a dark blue halter strap corset ball gown. It was beautiful. Matching blue heels. I wore a teardrop diamond necklace and earrings. Lightly applied makeup. And my hair was curled and pinned up into a messy bun with loose strands hanging down. I looked beautiful.

"Bella sweetie Jacob is here."

"Coming mom." I yelled.

My parents of course made sure that they were home for this evening and I was glad. Just in case Jacob tried anything. I grabbed my small clutch tossing in my ID, phone and debit card inside and quickly dashed down the stairs. I could hear my mother laugh at Jacob's charm and my father laugh at his jokes.

My father Charlie was the first person to look up. A lot of people say that I look a lot like him. Charlie smiled at me with his bright smile, and smoky brown eyes. He stood tall, tanned skin, slender figure, short dark brown hair and a mustache. "Bella darling." Charlie said smiling.

"Hi daddy."

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful." Renee beamed.

My mother Renee clutched to Charlie's side as tears beamed down her cheeks. She was short, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, slender body, long curly brown hair and a smile that lit up a room. She was the complete opposite of what I am. She acted a lot like Alice.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

I glanced up at Jacob who smiled but also had this look in his eyes. This look of desire that I didn't trust. A look I didn't want to trust. I couldn't wait until this night was over. Then I could never speak to or see him again. And we were graduating in less than a month. Something I was looking forward to. "Bella you look beautiful." Jacob said.

"Thanks."

Jacob slowly walked toward me taking his place next to me. My parents began to snap away with the camera but I could tell by the look on my father's face he didn't trust Jacob. There has always been only one man my father has ever trusted or wanted me to be with. And that will always be Edward. Jacob placed my corsage on my wrist as I pinned the boutonniere to his jacket. He did look handsome in his tux but I was sure not as handsome as Edward would look.

"We should get going." Jacob said.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag."

I headed to the kitchen as Jacob continued to charm my mother. As I entered the kitchen my clutch began to vibrate. Quickly I opened the clutch and saw I had a message. I instantly smiled. It was from Edward. Ever since we slept together things between us were different. Different in a good way. I found myself more jealous over Tanya. We couldn't keep our eyes off one another. And I could see how mad he would get when Jacob would kiss me. "You ok Bella?"

I nearly jumped when I heard my dad sneak up behind me. "Don't do that." I said. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle. He was always sneaking up on me like that. "I'm fine." I said. I clicked on the message that Edward sent me and smiled.

_Edward: Can't wait to see you tonight. Save me a dance.  
Bella: Defiantly. Can't wait to see you either_

Quickly I slipped my phone into my clutch and glanced up. Charlie was still starring at me but this time he was grinning. "What?" I asked confused. I had a feeling he knew who I was texting. Charlie was my father and I was exactly like him so he knew me better than well almost better than Edward. "That was Edward wasn't it?"

"What? No it was someone else." I lied.

"Uh huh sure. I wished you were going to prom with him instead I don't trust Jacob."

"You don't?" I asked shocked.

My assumptions were right. Charlie didn't trust Jacob. But then again could I blame him? I mean Jacob was in there charming my mother who knows what he would try. Grabbing my duffel bag I linked it over my shoulder. Charlie gently grasped my shoulder. "If something happens you call me. You're my little girl. I love you."

"I love you too dad and I will."

Gently I leaned in hugging my dad tightly. He always knew the right words to say. I knew if Jacob hurt me that my father would put him in a world of pain and hate. He would know what pain really is after Charlie Swan was done with him.

I headed back into the living room where Jacob still stood now flirting with my mother. _Gross._ Gently he draped his arm around me as we headed toward his Porsche 911. Quickly sliding into the passenger side I sat nervously as my parents watched from the doorway.

We finally arrived at school. It was packed with students and teachers dressed in formalwear. I combed the crowd for them. Even my brother but couldn't find them anywhere. "Shall we?" Jacob said holding out his arm. I smiled up at him as I grasped his arm and headed inside.

Once inside I spotted Alice and Rosalie inside. "Bella" Alice beamed. Instantly without warning I was taken into an Alice and Rosalie sandwich hug. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hello to you too." I said.

"You look gorgeous." Alice said.

"Thanks"

"Bella I am going to grab us a drink." Jacob said.

"Ok" I said smiling.

I watched as Jacob walked toward the drink station. I turned back to face Alice and Rosalie starring at me concerned. "My dad doesn't like him at all." I said.

"Can't blame him." Rosalie said.

"Nope" Alice said smiling.

"Have you seen…"

"He's talking with Emmett and miss bitch is demanding he stays away from you tonight." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? Too bad that won't happen."

"How you know that?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Because Edward texted me when I was at the house telling me to save him a dance."

"Good" Alice beamed.

The night was going great. Jacob was quite the dancer and was being very gentleman like. I was glad but had a feeling he would make up for it later and I was afraid for that. I enjoyed a nice meal and even got to dance with my friends and of course Emmett. The whole night Emmett watched Jacob's every move.

Jacob was starting to become fidgety and impatient as we danced to boys to men. "Can we leave?" Jacob whispered. I glanced back shocked. Why would he want to leave? I know its prom and all but the night is still young. "Jacob it's not that late. This is senior year." I said.

"I know but your brother keeps starring at me."

"I'm his baby sister what would you do if you had a little sister and some guy was kissing her and dancing very closely with her?" I said smiling.

"Probably lock her in a closet. No I get it."

Jacob was actually a really good date but I still didn't trust him and I knew the side of him I saw in the locker room was only the beginning. I wished he was like this all the time. Then maybe I could stay with him and move on from Edward but that was too good to be true.

"May I cut in?"

I glanced up and smiled when I saw Edward holding out his hand. "Sure I'll go find Tanya." Jacob said. Grasping Edward's hand he spun me one way than the other before dipping me. He was quite the dancer. I loved dancing with Edward. He always made me feel like I could dance and that I didn't suck.

"How's your night going?" Edward asked.

"Alright and yours?"

"Horrible. She is going to be the death of me." Edward said.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better he's being nice. Too nice like he's up to something."

"Be careful Bella." Edward said concerned.

"I know. My dad said the same thing."

"Really? What did he think of Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Honestly he doesn't trust him. He wished I was going to prom with you."

"Ha-your father loves me." Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, if families could arrange marriages I think he would arrange us to be married."

We began to laugh. His smile and the sound of his laughter made my heart skip a beat. I was so in love with him but afraid to tell him. I never wanted this dance to end with Edward and I don't think he did either. "So what are your plans tonight?" Edward asked.

"We all rented a hotel to party."

"Bella I don't think it is such a good idea." Edward said.

"I have my own room. I will be ok."

"Ok I still don't like it." Edward said.

"What about you?"

"Well we were going to go to Tanya's cottage but she's being a bitch so I am going home." Edward said.

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is." Edward shrugged.

As the song came to an end I glanced up to see Jacob hinting that we should get going. Everyone was heading out now. It was almost midnight. "I better get going." I said.

"Ok, just be careful."

"I will." I said smiling.

Gently Edward pressed his lips upon my forehead and then quickly left. I watched as Tanya began to argue with him instantly I couldn't help but laugh. I headed toward where Jacob stood. He seemed fine with the whole thing. I was ready to party and have some fun. And if it wasn't what I want then I will call my dad.

Jacob and I headed to his car excitedly. He kept telling me this is going to be a night I would never forget. A night I will always remember. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Was he thinking he was going to take my virginity? I didn't tell him I was a virgin. No one knew that. No one that wasn't close to me. "Here we go." Jacob beamed.

Slowly we pulled into traffic fast. A little too fast. And I could tell by the look on Emmett's face he was pissed. He didn't like Jacob to begin with. In fact no one did. But then again I couldn't blame them. Jacob wasn't exactly the type to have the perfect reputation.

We finally arrived at the hotel. Slowly I climbed out of the car and we slowly made our way inside. I was freezing. But Jacob made no effort to give me his jacket. Edward would. "Here" Jacob said. He handed me my room key. "Thanks. I'm going to get changed for the party."

"Ok" Jacob said smiling.

I hurried down the hall and waited for the elevator. Once inside I pushed the button for the third floor. I sank my head against the elevator wall. I was nervous but yet excited for the party tonight. Once I reached my floor I headed down the hall until I reached room 656. I pulled out my key card swiping it once. Slowly I entered the hotel room. It was perfect. A master bath. A full sized bed with a large plasma television on the wall and a mini fridge. Perfect. Tossing my bag on the bench that sat in front of my chair I began to undress.

Quickly I slipped on some black fleece pants and a pink tank top when there was a knock on the door. Slowly I made my way to the door. It was Jacob. He was already dressed. Slowly I opened the door. "Hey I thought we were meeting at your friend's room." I said allowing him inside. "Change of plans."

"Oh yeah?" I said confused.

"Yeah"

Jacob glared at me. And I didn't like that look on his face. All of a sudden I didn't feel safe anymore. Instantly he lunged at me slamming my back against the wall. "I am going to have my way with you. And you better still be a virgin." Jacob sneered.

"Jacob stop."

I pushed him hard until he was off me. Jacob was angry when I did that. He swung back smacking me hard across the face. I collapsed to the ground as blood ran down the corner of my mouth. I hurried to my feet as I tried to bolt for the door. But he stopped me. " I don't think so." Jacob growled. Grabbing me by my hair roughly he slammed me onto the bed. "Jacob stop." I begged. But he didn't listen. He swung back as before he punched me hard in the face. I cried out in pain. My face and my mouth burned. He didn't care that people would see me and that they would know what happened. I wouldn't even have to say anything. They would know. "Tanya was right you are a fighter. But I told her I would get you. I told her I would hurt you." Jacob snarled.

Tanya was in on this? She planned this? What the hell is wrong with her? I lunged to my feet but I didn't get far. "Time for fun." Jacob snapped. Grabbing the back of my neck he slammed me onto my stomach. Leaning me over the bed. I was trapped. My screams were muffled by the mattress.

I could hear Jacob remove his belt one handed. Next he wrapped his belt around my hands. Securing them behind my back. I struggled to get away but he was stronger. And I was afraid what he would do to me. I knew he was going to rape me. I wiggled to get free but it did no use. Harshly he ripped my pants pulling them to the floor. "I am going to enjoy this."

Jacob plunged inside of me roughly. I screamed. Screamed from the pain. He wasn't like Edward. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't concerned if I was ok. He slammed so hard inside of me I screamed. Screamed for him to stop. But he didn't. "Seems to me you aren't a virgin. But damn are you tight." Jacob said chuckling.

Tears streamed down my face as I screamed for him to stop but he didn't listen to me. I cried hard. I wanted this to be over. I wanted him to stop. I just wanted Edward.

Seriously Tanya was being a fucken bitch. She was pissed that Bella and I were best friends. She is pissed that we were spending a lot of time together. She is pissed that I danced with her at prom. And she is pissed that I kissed Bella goodbye on the forehead. I mean she had no reason to not like Bella. Bella is sweet, innocent, beautiful, smart, funny and just plain perfect.

Ever since Bella and I slept together I couldn't get her out of my head. It was amazing and I was shocked that she wanted me to be her first. It was perfect. It was like our bodies were meant to be together. And I found myself really jealous over Jacob. I didn't understand why I mean I am with Tanya. But even sex with Tanya is nothing compared to what Bella and I shared.

I sped forward trying to get my mind off of her. I just needed to get home and relax. I was the only guy of my senior class who was probably going home after prom. I wished I went to prom with Bella. It would have been more fun. Less fighting and more laughing. And if she was my date I wouldn't have to worry if she was ok or not because she would be alone with Jacob.

Would he try anything? Would he hurt her? It was bad enough that Jasper, myself and Emmett didn't trust Jacob and we certainly didn't like him. There was a reason he all of a sudden found interest in Bella. He didn't know who she was never mind that she existed until that week I told Bella I was going to prom with Tanya. There was a reason he wanted to take her to prom.

Emmett was bullshit when he found out that his baby sister was going to prom with that monster. I know what he does to innocent, naïve girls. He hurts them. Hurts them bad. And I didn't want that to happen to Bella. She didn't deserve that. If anything happened or if she hurt Bella in any way he would be sorry. Not only would he have to deal with me he would have to deal with Emmett, Jasper and Bella's father and that is something no man ever wants to have to face.

As I was heading closer and closer toward my house I could see something or someone in the distance. They were walking alongside of the road. They were wearing a dark blue ball gown. That dress looked familiar. The woman carried her heels as she walked. It was cold out. Too cold. Then it hit me why she looked familiar. "Bella" I whispered. What did that bastard do to her? Quickly I pulled to the side of the road.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

I cried as I continued to walk the dark streets barefoot. I carried my heels in my hand. Jacob ripped my clothes. I had nothing else to wear but my dress. He hurt me in ways I didn't think would ever happen to me. My face ached. My brother and father were going to freak. Jacob told me if I said anything to anyone he would kill me. And I believe him.

I cried harder. I was cold. I was shivering. Many cars drove by me not taking a second to think why a girl would be walking this late at night alone. Part of me wished someone would hit me and kill me now. Until I heard his voice.

"Bella"

I stopped when I heard a car door slam shut. "Bella" Edward yelled again. Did he know what happened? Or was it just by chance that he saw me walking. Slowly I turned to face him when he ran toward me. Still dressed in his tux. "Bella are you ok? Why are you walking this late?" Edward asked.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I collapsed into his arms and violently began to sob. Edward pulled me closer and he draped his strong muscular arms around me. He just held me. He let me cry. He didn't care that I was getting his tux wet. Gently kissed the top of my head. "It's ok Bella. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Edward whispered.

Gently pulling from his embrace I glanced up at Edward. He couldn't see my face clearly. It was dark. "Edward I can't go home…I" I trembled. I knew what Renee and Charlie would say. And I knew what Emmett would do. "It's ok you can stay at my place."

"Thank you" I cried.

"Did he hurt you?"

I nodded my head and began to cry even harder. Jacob said he would kill me. But everyone knew who I was with. They knew the monster he was. I didn't want to believe it. I refused to believe it. And because of my stubbornness this happened to me. "Edward…you were right. He is a monster. I can't call the police. Please. Edward I am begging you." I cried. Edward stared at me shocked. The sixteen years we have known each other I have never been this upset or distraught. "Ok, I promise Bells no police. Come on." Edward said.

Gently I watched as Edward slipped off his jacket draping it around me. "Here it's cold." Edward said. I smiled. He was a true gentleman. Slowly I made my way to his silver Volvo as I slipped inside. Edward gently shut the door before heading to his side. It was already toasty warm.

Once inside the car Edward clicked on the dome light. Gently he tilted my chin up to see my face. "Oh my god Bella." Tears started to stream down my face. Edward quickly flicked off the light and pulled back into traffic. I pulled his jacket closer as we drove in silence. "Bella let me ask you something."

"Ok" I said.

"That night we had sex. Those bruises on your back were they from…"

"Yes" I whispered.

I was shocked he noticed them. I didn't think he would. I knew he was going to freak when he really saw me. And I was hoping his parents wouldn't be up. But I had a feeling they would. I glanced at Edward. His face hardened. He looked angry. I watched as he dialed a number. I panicked. Who was he calling? "Hey mom it's me. Yes, I'm on my way home. But Bella is going to be spending the night. Something happened and she doesn't want the police called….I think so. Ok, see you soon." Edward said hanging up.

We finally arrived at Edward's house. The porch light was on. Slowly I climbed out of the car and joined Edward's side. "Come on." Edward said. Gently draping his arm around me as we headed inside. His parents were in the family room. Slowly we made our way to the family room. Esme gasped as she quickly covered her mouth. "Please don't call my parents. Not right now." I begged.

"Anything for you sweetie." Esme said.

"I'm gonna get her cleaned up." Edward said.

"Your mother and I are heading to bed now that you are home. You sure you are going to be ok Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok, goodnight you two." Esme smiled.

I slowly headed upstairs with Edward. Slowly we entered his room. I smiled as I remembered the last time we were in this room. Edward smiled. He was clearly thinking the same thing. Slowly I watched as he headed toward his dresser pulling out some clothes. "Here. Get changed and I will go get the first aid kit and some ice."

"Ok, thank you." I said.

I took the clothes from Edward. I waited for him to leave the room. I slipped out of my dress and pulled out my hair and took off the jewelry. I slipped on Edward's t-shirt. It smelt just like him. As I was slipping on his sweat pants I heard a groan. Edward. "Sorry" Edward said.

"It's ok" I said smiling.

I was wearing the same underwear I wore the night he took my virginity. It was clear he saw that. I slowly took a place on his bed as he joined me. Gently he began wiping away the blood and applying some ointment. Next he cleaned up my cut lip and applied and ice pack above my eye. "Did he force you to sleep with him?"

"Yes, but there is something you need to know." I said.

"Ok what is that?"

"Tanya was part of this." I said.

I was afraid Edward wouldn't believe me. Because as much as I hated her for hurting my best friend and stealing the man I love that wasn't why I was doing this. "What? What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Jacob told me that Tanya said I was a fighter. He told her he would get me and he would hurt me." I cried.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"I'm sure here." I said handing him my phone.

I watched as Edward glanced at the photo I took of Jacob and Tanya exchanging cash. He looked pissed. "Bella I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Edward." I said.

Gently Edward pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. Gently he kissed my temple. "He will pay for this. I promise you that." Edward whispered. I felt content in Edward's arms. Until I heard Tanya. "Eddie where are you?" Tanya called from the hallway.

"Stay here."

I nodded my head. I knew Tanya was going to have it. He was going to ream her a new asshole. He was pissed beyond belief after what I told him and I couldn't blame him.

I entered the hallway pissed. Tanya smiled when she saw me. But I was in no smiling mood when I saw her. I was fuming. If she was a man I would probably kick her ass. I cannot believe her jealously would put Bella in danger. Bella is my best friend. She is the first friend I ever had, the first crush I ever had and the first person I ever loved. And because of Tanya's trust issues and jealousy over Bella she could have gotten her killed.

"There you are baby lets go to your room." Tanya beamed.

"How about no." I snapped.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Don't baby me. Because of you my best friend is a mess" I growled.

"Seriously you are still on this bitch?"

"You really want to go there Tanya? What the fuck is this?" I snapped.

I shoved the phone in her face. Tanya stared shocked. That right there told me everything Bella told me was in fact the truth. She could have gotten Bella killed.

"Do you realize you could have gotten Bella killed?" I yelled.

"Oh come on so what she got beaten up. Why are you being so defensive with her? You don't need her."

"Bella and I have been best friends for sixteen years. Way before you. She is the first friend I made, the first person I had a crush on, the first best friend I have ever had and yes the first girl I ever loved. And she could have been killed because of you. I could have lost my best friend." I snapped.

I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I was sure my parents could hear me. And I knew they would be getting out of bed but this was something that needed to be said. "Seriously Edward what is so special about Bella? So what if he killed her. The world would be a better place without her. It's too bad Jacob didn't kill her." Tanya bit out.

As I opened my mouth to say something I didn't get a chance. My parent's bedroom door flung open. "TANYA DENALI" Esme yelled. Oh boy this is not going to be good. Esme never yelled. If she was yelling you better run. And run fast. Tanya looked shocked. "Esme. I didn't know you were home." Tanya stuttered.

"I want you out of my fucken house. I want you away from my son. If I catch you sneaking into his room again so help me god."

"How does she know about that?" Tanya asked.

"Alice" I said smiling.

"How dare you be the reason that Bella is hurt. I do not want you stepping foot near this house and your father will be hearing about this I promise you. You are a selfish ungrateful little bitch. You never deserved my son. You used him. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the police." Esme yelled.

"Eddie she can't be serious."

"Get out Tanya. And trust me come morning your parents will know everything." I snapped.

I watched as tears streamed down Tanya's face as she ran out of the house. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. She hurt my best friend. I didn't know how we would continue our relationship if at all. I had already taken her back and I don't think I would ever do it again. "Sorry" I said glancing at my parents. "It's ok. I need to calm your mother down. Come on dear." Carlisle said.

I turned and headed back to my room. I was sure Bella heard everything. Slowly I entered my room and smiled when I saw her. She was sound asleep. Gently I made my way to her side of the bed. Gently I lifted her into my arms as I pulled the blankets back. Gently I deposited her onto the mattress as I pulled the covers up to her shoulder. "Sweet dreams Bella. I love you." I whispered.

I wasn't going to let Bella sleep alone. I was worried about her. I knew Alice would be home with the gang in the morning. I quickly locked the door. Heading to my walk-in closet I slipped into some gray and blue sweat pants and a black tank top. I slipped into bed next to Bella. She was still very beautiful. Even with her face so badly beaten she looked beautiful.

As I was starting to drift to sleep I felt Bella snuggle closer. Her arm draped across my stomach as her head rested on my chest. Why couldn't things with Tanya be this easy? Like no effort. It was normal. I didn't have to try with Bella.

"Edward" Bella mumbled.

Was she dreaming about me? Was she thinking about me? I smiled as I gently kissed the top of her head. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. Not ever. She deserved to be happy not in pain. "I'm here Bella." I whispered.

And with my arm draped around her I faded to sleep holding the one person I loved more than anything. More than Tanya. Bella. How was I ever going to tell her how I feel? What if she laughed? What if she didn't feel the same?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

When I awoke I was feeling refreshed. Totally relaxed. My ribs and face still ached but not as bad. Slowly I allowed my eyes to adjust to the lighting. Edward was no longer next to me. As I was rising to my feet I heard commotion downstairs. Was Emmett here? He was going to flip. Hopefully not on Edward.

Slowly I was heading toward the hall when Alice met me. "Come with me quick" Alice whispered. Before I was given a chance to ask anything I was dragged into her room. "Alice what is going on?" I asked confused.

"Your brother is pissed the fuck off."

"Great" I said.

I sat on the edge of Alice's bed as I watched her disappear into her closet for several minutes. "You can wear these. Edward told me what happened are you ok?"

"Thanks. I'm better. Does Emmett know what happened?" I asked taking the clothes.

Alice nodded as I disappeared into her bathroom. I slipped on a pair of denim bell bottom jeans and pulled on a yellow and white polka dot tube top. It was a flowy top with an elastic waistband. Not too tight around my ribs. Next I slipped on a yellow pair of flip flops. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and applied some light makeup before returning to Alice's room.

"Alice quick my dress is in Edward's room." I whispered.

"Already sent it to be dry cleaned."

"You are a life saver." I said smiling.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said.

"Did Jacob take your v card?"

"No" I said.

"But I thought he made you sleep with him?"

I ran my fingers through my long dark mahogany hair. "Come sit." I said smiling. Slowly we both took a seat on the edge of her bed. I knew I was going to have to tell her everything but I could trust Alice. Alice has been my best friend for a long time. Through everything she is the one I can run to along with Rose. I couldn't ask for two better friends than them.

"Ok, you cannot tell anyone and I mean NO ONE Alice." I said.

"Ok, I promise."

"You guys were right about Jacob all along. He is mean and hurtful and is only out for one thing. I started having doubts about going to prom with Jacob but it was too late. I was afraid he was going to hurt m and I didn't want to lose my virginity to someone I didn't love or to someone who didn't care about me. So I slept with someone I have known a long time. Someone I have such strong feelings for." I said as I began fidgeting with my hands.

"Wait a second you and my brother?"

"Yes. He is the only one I trust and really care about. So we have sex. Well the night of prom everything was going great with Jacob and I. I was actually having fun. We headed back to the hotel. After I got changed he came to my room. We were supposed to go to a party but he changed his mind. He attacked me. He beat me and forced me to sleep with him. He kicked my ribs and did this to my face and all along Tanya was in on it." I said.

"What? That fucken bitch."

"Jacob destroyed my clothes before leaving me bleeding and alone. I slipped my dress back on and left. Edward must have been on his way home. He found me walking barefoot in my dress along the road in the dark. Crying. And here I am. I didn't tell Edward what happened because I know he will flip." I said.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"I'm ok now. Are your parent's home?" I asked.

"No, but everyone else is downstairs."

"Let's go" I said.

I really didn't want to face my brother but I had no choice. Slowly I followed Alice out of her room and down the hall. Immediately I could hear arguing. But most of all I could hear Emmett raising his voice. Slowly I entered the family room. "Emmett would you calm down I am fine." I said.

Emmett whipped around and glanced me over. His fists were clenched. "This would have never happened if it weren't for him." Emmett snapped as he pointed at Edward.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Edward asked.

Really? Emmett was acting ridiculous. This wasn't Edward's fault. This was my own fault. I should have never gone to prom with Jacob but I was stupid and I did. I stood as I watched my brother and Edward argue over me. I had enough of this.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped talking. Stopped arguing even. All eyes were on me which was a shock. "None of this is Edward's fault so don't you dare blame him. I was the idiot who kept ignoring everyone who kept warning me not to go with Jacob. I figured I would be fine and I was wrong this is what I got and this is my own fault. No one else's so stop." I said.

"That's bullshit Bells. If it weren't for his girlfriend this wouldn't have happened."

I ran my fingers exasperated. I glanced at Edward to see hurt written all over his face. None of this was his fault. It was my own fault. I should have never trusted Jacob but I did. "Ok, yeah Edward's girlfriend had a part of this. But Edward was the one who found me walking on the side of the road barefoot in the dark. And Edward didn't know she was involved until I told him last night." I said.

"You knew she was involved and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I wasn't sure until I heard it from Jacob as he was doing this to me." I snapped.

I watched as Emmett stood motionless. Tears filled his eyes as he glanced at me. I have never seen my brother this pissed but I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do. I wasn't a child anymore. I was an adult. An adult who was graduating school. What was he going to do follow me around Harvard and stop me from talking to all the guys including Edward?

"Look, I am glad Edward found you out of all people. But you should have told us earlier because then we could have prevented it. But I don't want you…"

"You don't want me what Emmett? You don't want me talking to Edward anymore? He's my best friend." I snapped.

I was getting pissed now. Emmett was trying to stop me from talking to Edward. I am eighteen years old. He wasn't going to stop me from talking to Edward. He wasn't dad. And dad loves Edward. Both my parents did. I glanced at Edward to see a look of hurt written all over his face. I wasn't going to stop talking to my best friend. Edward has been a big part of my life and I needed him in my life.

"I don't care. I don't want you two having any contact anymore." Emmett growled.

Everyone stood shocked. I clenched my fists as I seethed with rage. Who the hell did he think he was? Yes he was my brother but that was it. He couldn't control me. Not now and not ever. "Emmett" Rose said.

"Don't even Rose." Emmett snapped.

Rose stood shocked. Emmett has never yelled at her. What was his problem? I watched as Rose crossed the room grabbing her things. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere where my boyfriend who supposedly loves me doesn't treat me like shit." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, wait. Baby I'm sorry." Emmett pleaded.

But Rose didn't listen which made Emmett even angrier. I watched as he punched the couch. "Ok, what the fuck is your problem? I know it's not Edward because you are freaking out on everyone." I said.

"Bella you are my baby sister and it pisses me the fuck off to know that some creep with the help of Edward's bitch girlfriend was the reason someone could have killed you. I just think it would be best not to talk to or hangout with Edward. Because it will only piss Tanya off even more."

"Are you serious Emmett? So I am just supposed to bow down to little miss bitch? I don't think so. Like it or not Edward has been a big part of my life and he always will whether you like it or not. And let her say something to me I dare her. I will beat her ass. And another thing I am fucken eighteen god damn years old I can do what I want you cannot tell me what to do. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at what Jacob did to me." I said.

"I am but again this wouldn't have happened if…."

"You know what Emmett you cannot tell me what to do. So you can seriously go fuck yourself." I screamed.

I wasn't taking this anymore. I stormed toward the hallway pushing Emmett out of my way. I would walk home. Fuck him. "Bella wait." Emmett yelled. But I wasn't going to talk to him not after the way he was talking about the person I was in love with and the person who has been my best friend my whole life.

As I was walking out of the house I spotted Alice and Rose talking. I smiled as I approached them I froze when I saw a car pull up. Tanya. "Alice" I said.

"I got this." Alice growled.

Tanya smiled at me as she slowly climbed out of the car. "Still here? Well I think it's time you leave and leave my man alone." Tanya said.

"That will never happen bitch. He is my best friend."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. By the way how was prom with Jacob?" Tanya snarled.

I attempted to lunge at her but Alice stopped me. "She's not worth it. And Tanya leave." Alice bit out.

"I don't have to."

"Excuse me? This is my fucken house so fucken leave." Alice snapped.

"No"

I flung my arm away from Alice. Slowly I walked toward Tanya until I was inches from her face. I wanted to rip apart her pretty little face. "Leave or I will make you leave. And I will rearrange your fake ass face." I growled.

"Ha- I don't think so I don't think your boyfriend would like that."

"Jacob isn't my boyfriend but you would know about that wouldn't you?" I growled.

"Rose quick get the guys." Alice said.

I didn't turn to see Rose run inside. I was too overcome with rage. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I knew Edward would be the first to come out here. He would not be happy. But part of me knew he would go back to her. She always found a way to manipulate and brainwash him.

"Let's face it you want Edward but he doesn't want you and you honestly think he will still be friends with you in college? Ha" Tanya said laughing.

"Bella" Alice said.

But I couldn't stop from hurting her. I couldn't take this bitch. She has come between Edward and I far too many times now. And I wasn't going to let it fly anymore. Swinging back I punched her hard in the face. "BELLA NO" Alice yelled.

Tanya pulled my hair as she pulled me to the ground. I flung her beneath me as I continued to lay punched into her. I was zoned out on hurting her and I didn't know if I could stop myself.

"BELLA"

Instantly I heard footsteps running towards me. As I swung back to hit her again I was pulled off of her. I tried to lunge at her again but they were too strong. "Bella she's not worth it." Edward whispered.

"What the hell Eddie?" Tanya trembled.

Edward held me flush against his chest as I gritted my teeth in rage. "Leave Tanya" Edward growled. I glanced up and couldn't help but laugh when I saw her face. Blood ran down her cheek from gashes, a blood lip and nose. Good I hope I broke it.

"Seriously I should have never taught you to fight." Emmett said.

I turned to face my brother who was laughing. Everyone was laughing. "Well after you pissed her off Tanya showed up."Rose said. Edward gently released me from his grasp smiling. "Wow not a scratch on you."Edward said.

"Nope"

"Look, Bella I am sorry. I am just so pissed what Jacob did to your face and to you in general. Edward told me about the other bruises he did before prom and I was pissed. I love you Bells you are my baby sister. And I guess I took it out on the wrong people." Emmett said.

"You're forgiven."

"And Rose baby I am so sorry. I love you." Emmett pleaded.

I smiled as I watched Emmett and Rose hug and kiss. I was glad my brother got over his temper tantrum as I liked to call them. "And another thing I am glad you didn't lose your v-card to Jacob." Emmett said.

"What?" I blurted out.

What was he talking about? I glanced at Edward and Alice both shrugged their shoulders. How did my brother know this? And why was I having this conversation with my brother?

"Don't worry. I had a feeling you and Edward did awhile ago. I wasn't positive until I noticed you two acting all flirty around each other and I read your…"

"You read my journal?" I yelled.

I glanced at Edward who looked like he wanted to pass out and I couldn't blame him. "We are not having this conversation I will talk to you later about this Emmett." I snapped.

"Fine"

I turned and was heading toward the main road. I would walk home. It was nice out today. I could take in the cool breeze. And try to relax and try to forget this crazy month. Soon school would be over and I could enjoy the summer before I go to Harvard. Maybe before I go I should tell Edward how I feel.

"Bella"

I turned to see a silver Volvo slowing down. I smiled. It was Edward. "Hey" I said.

"Hop in I will give you a ride home."

Without hesitation I climbed into the passenger side of the Volvo. Instantly we took off. Edward loved to drive fast and I couldn't help but laugh. Just being near him made me want to jump him already. "So what is in your journal about me?" Edward asked grinning.

"Nothing." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"No you won't." I said.

Even after sleeping with Edward things weren't weird. We were still best friends who were very close. I could laugh easily with him and I loved that about him. We rarely ever argued. I'd be the best girlfriend. I just wished I had the guts to tell him.

Once we arrived at my house Edward glanced over and stared at me. "What?" I said. Why was he starring at me? Was he going to say something or ask me something?

"Your poor beautiful face." Edward said as he gently caressed my cheek.

Instantly I felt a jolt run through my body. I swear I could feel my face turn red. "I'll be fine." I said.

Gently I leaned forward hugging Edward as I placed kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything." I whispered.

"Anything for you Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

It was Monday morning and it was finals week. Jacob had been missing school since prom. Teachers were told a family emergency but I knew it was because he was afraid of getting his ass kicked. I slipped on a baby blue flowy knee length skirt and white tank top with blue beading. I slipped on a pair of blue sandals. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied some light makeup. Placing my sunglasses on I grabbed my bag.

My parents were already gone to work when I headed downstairs. I was nervous about today. I heard Jacob was going to be back and I didn't know what he would try or say or if he would still call me his girlfriend. I wanted no part to do with him. I told everyone we are done.

Quickly I headed to the garage and climbed into my Camaro and sped off to school. I spotted my brother and Edward right away. Tanya was nowhere in sight which was odd. Slowly I climbed out of my car and froze. Jacob was grinning right at me and walking toward me. _Fuck._

I grabbed my things and attempted to walk away but my arm was pulled back. I swallowed hard knowing perfectly well who it was. "Hello Bella"

"Jacob" I said swallowing hard.

"What is this I hear we are over?"

"We are" I said.

"Why? Because I beat you up a little?"

"A little? Get away from me." I growled.

I flung my arm away. Jacob didn't like this. He pushed me hard against my car. "No one breaks up with me bitch." Jacob snarled. Everyone was starring. Everyone except Emmett and Edward. "EMMETT" I yelled.

Instantly Emmett and Edward looked up. And they looked pissed when they saw what was going on. "You fucken bitch." Jacob snapped. Swinging back he smacked me hard across the face. My face throbbed. Everyone gasped. Everyone except Tanya. She was smiling.

Jacob was smiling. But I was smiling too because he was about to be in a world of hurt. Emmett grabbed Jacob throwing him to the ground. "Edward get my sister out of here."

Edward gently draped his arm around me as he led me toward school. I clutched my face. It throbbed. Glancing back I couldn't help but smile as Edward and Jasper were beating up Jacob. Pretty bad. "You ok?"

I turned to Edward and nodded. I wasn't ok. I knew Jacob wasn't going to leave me alone. Hopefully he wasn't going to Harvard. "Liar" Edward whispered.

"So"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"He isn't going to stop."

"Oh yes he will." Edward said smiling.

After a full week of exams it was the night of our graduation and I was excited. Edward and I were both voted valet Victorian. I sat nervously behind stage as I watched parents and families take their seats. I spotted my parents right away. Then Edwards. "Hey"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I whipped around as he clutched my waist laughing. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Edward said laughing.

"It's ok"

"Are you still coming to the party tonight?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes"

"Good I want to talk to you later." Edward said.

"Ok"

Edward smiled as he pulled me into his arms. Holding me close. It felt so right. And to my surprise he wasn't taking Tanya back and I was glad. He told me after she had part in what happened to me he could never forgive her. I was glad. "We better get started." I whispered.

"Yeah"

Gently releasing me we headed to the stage smiling ready to give our speech. I was excited and nervous. We stood patiently side by side smiling. First our principal was giving a yawing and tiring speech. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Tanya glaring at me. She was still pissed Edward and I were so close. And she was pissed he wanted nothing to do with him. "What's so funny?" Edward whispered.

"Tanya keeps glaring at me." I whispered.

Edward smiled. Everyone began applauding which was my cue that it was my turn to make my speech then Edward. Slowly I made my way to the microphone. Instantly I could hear Emmett. "GO BELLA! THAT'S MY SISTER!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Emmett. All our lives our parents prepare us for this day. But when it's finally here it's not what we expect to be. In fact it's completely different. Some are excited, some are thankful and some are nervous as hell. The next chapter in our lives is about to open. This very well maybe the last time we ever see each other. We made friends and met some amazing teachers. But now you are telling us to decide. But what if we don't want to. This is the time to make mistakes. To find who we are. Find what you want to be and enjoy life. Don't give up. If you fall pick yourself back up because we are the class of 2011." I said.

Everyone began cheering. Including my parents. I swear I could see Esme and my mother crying. I turned to face Edward smiling. "I think our moms are crying." I whispered.

Edward laughed as he took the microphone next. He looked sexy as hell even in his black graduation gown. I was glad I dressed super cute today. Edward was having a pool party and I couldn't wait it was going to be a lot of fun.

"People ask us what do we learn in high school. Well we learn many things. We learn studies, cultures and things around the world. We learn to trust. But we also learn heartbreak, the meaning of a true friendship, we learn to love, we learn to trust and we learn betrayal. But through all those ups and downs we are becoming a better person. A person who is going to succeed in the world. Making us a better person in the world we live in. Don't look back. Don't regret. Move forward and make the best of it because we are the class of 2011." Edward said.

I applauded with everyone else. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Forks High Class of 2011." The principal said.

Just as I was about to throw my cap in the air. Edward grasped my arm pulling me toward him. What was he doing? Gently he draped one arm across my lower back and the other around my shoulder as he dipped me. Gently he pressed his lips upon mine kissing me. Everyone cheered. I felt a fire blaze inside of me. Gently he placed me back on my feet. We both were laughing. His parents along with mine were all smiley. They have always wanted us together. "Come on lets party." Edward said.

Later that night I was having a blast at Edward's party. A party with no Tanya and no Jacob Thank god. "Bella your speech was amazing. And that kiss wow." Rose said smiling.

"Thanks"

"Cute dress by the way." Rose said smiling.

"Thanks. I am actually going to change to hit the pool."

"Ok"

As I headed inside I spotted Edward talking with Esme in the kitchen talking. I smiled as I walked by. Quickly I dipped into the bathroom quickly slipping into my black and white bikini on slipping a pair of jean daisy duke shorts on and turquoise tank top over it. I slipped a pair of black flip flops on. I tossed my dark blue frill dress with a tan belt at the waist into my purse.

My hair and makeup still looked great. I headed back toward the kitchen where Esme and Edward were talking. "Hey Edward can I put this in your room?" I said holding out my purse. Esme smiled at us. "Sure" Edward said taking my purse.

"Bella you were great."

"Thank you Esme. I saw you and my mother crying." I said.

"Yes. You know between you and me I hope Edward wakes up and asks you out."

"Oh yeah?" I said smiling.

Esme has always known about my feelings for each other. She has kept my secret for a long time and I was glad. She was the best. I would love to date her son. I was just too afraid to tell him oh by the way I am I love with you have been for a long time.

"You are much better and much prettier than Tanya."

"Thanks" I said laughing.

"What is she talking about?" Edward said entering the room.

"Oh, nothing."

"Right. Come on Bells" Edward said.

I headed toward the pool with Edward. Instantly he stripped off his t-shirt just standing there in his cargo shorts. Hot. As I began stripping out of my tank top and shorts I was pushed. Wobbly I stumbled into Edward who caught me. "Careful"

"Sorry" I said.

I glanced back to see Alice and Rose laughing. I would kill them later. I tossed my clothes onto the ground and dove into the in ground pool. Plunging into the cool water. It was exhilarating. I loved their pool it was a large nine foot deep pool. With a rock cave and waterfalls.

I watched as Edward dove in next. I dove underneath the water and swam to the cave. I loved going in here no one could watch me. "Boo" I nearly screamed. It was Edward. He loved to scare me. "Not funny" I said.

Gently Edward grasped my wrist pulling me toward him. Skin on skin. My breathing was ragged what was he doing? "No one can see us." Edward whispered.

"I know."

Gently he pressed my back against the rock wall in the cave. He lifted me up so that he stood between my legs. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

What was he talking about? Before I could ask Edward tilted his head molding his lips with mine. I was lost in within his kiss. Gently stroking his tongue along my lips before devilling into my mouth. I groaned as I threw my arms around his neck. Edward smiled. Gently stroking his tongue against mine. God did I want him and bad. His kisses sent me into a frenzy. Gently he pulled his lips from mine as we both stood there panting. "Bella I really want you right now?"

"What do you mean you want me?" I asked.

Gently taking my hand he placed it to the front of his shorts. He was hard. Really hard. I glanced up and smiled. "If we go to your room we will get busted." I whispered.

"Want to do it here?"

"Won't we get caught?" I asked.

"I'll know when someone is coming."

"Ok, but we gotta make it quick and gotta be quiet." I said smiling.

"Ok"

I was excited. I was taking a risk. A risk that we could possibly be caught. Gently I reached the zipper of his fly letting his erection to spring free. I was throbbing for him already. Gently pulling my bikini to the side he plunged inside of me. I had to stifle my gasp. He was deeper. Filling me more full this time. "You ok?"

"Trying not to moan is hard." I whispered.

Edward smiled. Gently he gripped my waist as he plunged vigorously in out and hard. I loved this. The water sloshed against my chest. My insides were tingling. "Harder." I whispered. And harder he did. I wanted to dig my nails into his back but I couldn't because everyone would know. As we really started to get going I heard someone approaching.

"Yo Edward."

It was Jasper. _Dammit._ Edward leaped off of me quickly zipping up his pants. I quickly straightened myself up before dunking into the water once I came to the surface Jasper was here. "What are you guys doing?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Talking so no one can hear or see us." I said.

"Oh ok well come have fun."

"Ok, we will Jasper." Edward said.

Jasper smiled as he swam away. I tilted my head back against the stone wall. "Are you ok?" I glanced at Edward who looked just as frustrated as I did. "No I am far from ok." I said annoyed.

"Come on I'll fix you soon it will be getting dark." Edward said winking.

"God you drive me crazy."

"Why?" Edward asked confused.

"Because right now all I want to do is fuck the shit out of you. And I have only had sex once and that was also with you." I whispered.

Edward smiled that sexy grin that made me want him more. Gently pressing my back against the wall his lips found my neck which was not helping the fact. I groaned. I was extremely sexually frustrated right now. Gently he placed a hand on each side of my shoulder against the wall leaning toward me as he trailed kisses up my neck until he reached my lips. Hovering his lips over mine he smiled. "Trust me I am going to please you in ways you were never pleased before tonight. Your brother along with Alice, Jasper and Rose are spending the night at LA Push camping out." Edward grinned.

I could feel my heart hammering. My breathing hitched. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my lips. God I wanted to fuck him right now. "Good" I whispered. Gently he pressed his lips upon mine. Pressing into me hard before he pulled away. "We should go before I change my mind."

"Yeah" I said.

I dove into the water and swam toward the party it was already starting to get dark. "There you are." Emmett said smiling.

"Yes, I was talking to Edward privately."

"You ready to go?" Emmett said.

"Go where?"

"Camping." Emmett said.

"I'm not going camping I'll just hangout with Edward."

"Ok, just be safe we are going to head out." Emmett said.

"Have fun" I said.

I watched as Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper left. The party was instantly thinning out. I was glad because frankly I wanted to get my freak on. Gently Edward entwined his hand with mine. I was shocked. "Hot tub?"

"Sure"

We headed toward the hot tub which I knew right away things were going to heat up quick. It was warm and so relaxing. I lounged in a corner seat of the hot tub resting my feet on Edward's lap. "Comfy?"

"Yup"

"Good. Now where were we?" Edward said grinning.

"What about your parents?"

"Bed" Edward said.

Edward leaned toward me engulfing me in a kiss. My back was pressed against the seat of the hot tub. I was trapped and I didn't mind for once.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update been super busy and alotta stuff going on. I am uploading every chapter except fourteen I am still working on that one. Please give me feedback so I know what you all think. Thank you for all the favs and followers. I appreciate it a lot. 3**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Slowly his hands trailed down my body to the hem of my bikini bottoms. His tongue continued to trail my bottom lip. Gently tugging on my lip I groaned. Edward smiled against my neck as his lips and tongue trailed up my neck. "Edward" I groaned.

"I'm only just beginning."

Edward scooted closer toward me. Making me even hotter. Slowly he ran his hand over the fabric of my bottoms radiating heat pulsing through my body. Gently leaning toward me he pressed his lips firmly upon mine. Slowly his hand slid to the inside of my thigh. I groaned. I was really hot. I was hot from the chemistry I felt with Edward and the heat of the hot tub.

We went from being best friends to something so much more. We just didn't say anything about it. We still were best friends but with benefits. And I can't say that I don't like it because I defiantly love it.

"You want it don't you?" Edward whispered against my lips.

"Yes"

Gently grabbing the hem of my bikini bottoms he slid them down my legs all the way to my feet before slipping them off. I watched as he clicked several buttons on the hot tub. Soft music began to flow and the jets were going faster now. I was glad we were alone. I watched as Edward slipped his shorts off placing them next to my bottoms. Gently he grasped my hips lifting me up and plunging me down on to him. I softly gasped god did this feel good. Gently I placed my arms around his neck as I slowly began rising and falling onto him. "Bella" Edward moaned.

Slowly I began twirling my hips as I began rising and falling onto him. God did he feel amazing inside of me. Edward gripped my hips tighter. He began slamming me down onto him harder which sent my insides on fire. "Edward…fuck" I moaned.

Instantly my body felt like it was on fire and tingled all over. He felt so amazing inside of me. It was like all along this is how it is supposed to be. I felt like all along we have been meant to be together. Like fate made us best friends for a long time. And now that he was free from the evil Tanya as I called her we were brought together. Could we finally be together? Could I finally tell him how I felt?

The water began sloshing against our chests. Gripping my waist Edward stopped me. "Let's take this to my room." Edward whispered.

Gently and slowly I climbed off of Edward. We wobbly climbed out of the hot tub as I draped a towel around my waist and he did the same. Grabbing our wet clothes we hurried inside. I was eager to finish what we started. We literally couldn't help but run through the kitchen to the family room and up the stairs every thing seemed to blur us by as we darted toward his room.

Once inside his room he wasted no time pushing me gently onto his bed. I collapsed onto his bed. We were laughing. I loved everything about Edward. Everything was so carefree and amazing with him. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't when I was around him.

I watched as Edward dimmed the lights and turned on the soft music. He was such a romantic. Something I loved in a man. Something I loved in him. I watched as a naked Edward made his way slowly across the room. Looking so sexy. Looking amazing. Gently he climbed on top of me grinning. God did he drive me wild. Slowly his lips began tracing my neck. "Edward" I moaned.

Edward smiled as he plunged inside of me. I tilted my head back as I let out a soft moan. He continued to grunt and moan as he thrusted inside of me. And I was loving this feeling. Loved the the feeling of the pressure building up inside of me. "Edward" I moaned.

Edward slammed inside of me harder the more I moaned and I loved it. My insides were on fire and I didn't mind it. I knew I was going to come. And I was going to come hard. Edward picked up the pace. Going faster, harder and deeper. "Oh my god. Edward."

With his last hard thrust. My body stiffened as I came undone beneath him. "Edward…oh my god…yes…" I moaned. But he didn't stop. He continued to fuck me hard and deep until I felt his body stiffen. "Fuck…Bella." Edward moaned. Edward collapsed onto me. I was too tired to speak or say a word. And I think Edward was too.

Glancing next to me I glanced at Edward and smiled. "Sweet dreams Bella" Edward whispered. "Goodnight Edward" And with that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I was the only one home alone. I left early before Edward awoke. I wanted to shower and start packing for college. I was sure Edward was going to stop by. Emmett and Rose were still not back yet. I was glad. But at the same time I wished they were I wanted to tell Rose and Alice so much. Things between Edward and I were great. But I just didn't know what we were. Were we together? Were we a couple? Or were we just friends who had fun a lot lately? I didn't know but man did I want to know. As I was making my way to my closet my phone was going off. It was Edward. I couldn't help but smile as I clicked on the message. I was shocked when I read his message.

_Edward: Hey are you busy?  
Bella: Just getting a head start on packing for school why?  
Edward: Can I come by?  
Bella: Yeah, sure  
Edward: Ok good I want to talk.  
Bella: Ok…everything ok?  
Edward: I want to talk about US_

He wanted to talk about us? Does that mean he wanted more with me? Or does he want to stop what is going on between us? Because I wanted so much more with him. I didn't want to stop what we were doing either. I placed my phone down and headed to my closet I wanted to look cute before he got here. I slipped on a pair of short denim shorts with a turquoise spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled my hair into a black headband letting my hair rest at my shoulders. I looked great.

As I emerged from my closet the doorbell rang. I smiled. I knew right away it was Edward and couldn't wait to see him. He was amazing. I headed down the stairs not thinking twice about answering the door. I froze when I saw who stood before me. It wasn't Edward. It was Jacob Black.

"hello Bella" Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob"

"May I come in?" Jacob asked.

"No you may not."

"too bad." Jacob growled.

Jacob grabbed me by my throat dragging me inside before slamming me against the wall. What the hell was he doing here? What did he want? I could barely breathe and Edward was going to be here soon. He was going to freak when he saw Jacob here.

"Now this is what is going to happen. You are going to leave. I don't care where you go but you are not to go to Harvard like you planned. You will only be in Tanya's way to get Edward back. If you tell them I am making you do this or don't leave by tonight I will hurt everyone you have ever loved by killing you. Do I make myself clear?" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Yes" I gasped.

Jacob flung me to the ground. I gasped for air. "BELLA" Edward screamed. _Shit_. Edward stormed into my house and looked pissed when he saw Jacob. "I was just leaving don't worry." Jacob snapped. But I knew Edward. He was going to attack Jacob. Instantly I darted to my feet. I grasped Edward's wrist. "Edward he's not worth it I'm ok."

Edward glanced me over. He knew something was wrong with me. He always could tell. I mean that is why we are best friends. "What is wrong?" Edward asked. Quickly looking away I headed toward the stairs. "Nothing I am fine."

But Edward wasn't buying it. "Liar" Edward said. I slowly headed up the stairs with Edward on my tail. This could very well be the last time I ever see Edward again. And that was killing me the most inside. How was I going to say goodbye? He was going to know something is up. He already does. "Bella talk to me."

Once inside my room I continued to pack the things I couldn't live without Edward in my life. Edward grasped my wrist as he gently pressed my back against the wall. "What aren't you telling me Bella?" Edward whispered. I glanced up at him nervously he stared down at me with those gorgeous green eyes. How was I going to lie to him.

"Nothing it's stupid really." I lied.

"What is it?"

"This whole college thing what if we drift apart? What if we stop talking?" I trembled.

Well part of this was the truth. I was afraid of that but that wasn't bothering me this very second. Edward smiled as he gently cupped my face. Gently his lips hovered over mine. "That will never happen. You will always be the only one for me. Because Bella I am hopelessly, madly and deeply in love with you."

Edward's in love with me? I was shocked. Edward smiled as he pressed his lips upon mine. Was this really happening? My best friend and also the man I am in love with also loves me too. And he finally tells me when I am being forced to leave?

Gently I pressed back harder. Edward smiled. Gently his tongue entered my mouth. We were lost in each other once again. Slowly he began unbuttoning my shorts allowing them to fall to my feet along with my panties. I could hear his fly come undone. Gently grasping my hips Edward lifted me up against the wall. He plunged inside of me as I gasped. He urgently and needing plunged inside of me harder. I needed him right now. It was greedy and wanting this time. This would be the last time I would ever see Edward. This would be the last time I ever fucked him or made love to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I was tapping my foot impatiently waiting for Bella to show up. I finally told her the truth how I felt about her. Finally told her I love her. She was supposed to be showing up for a family dinner along with her parents but she wasn't here yet. Did I scare her off?

"There you are Renee and Charlie." Esme esclaimed.

I glanced up to see Charlie and Renee entering the family room but no Bella. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't she answering any of my calls or texts? This was unlike her. And something in Charlie and Renee's eyes didn't seem right either. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

I watched as tears filled Renee's eyes. My heart immediately stopped. Something was wrong? Did something happen? "Mom what is it?" Emmett asked worried.

"Your sister is gone." Charlie said.

"What do you mean gone?"

"What do you mean? She said she was coming over earlier." I said.

"I don't know. She said she had to leave and couldn't tell us where she is going." Charlie said.

"She told me tell you it's not what you said Edward. It's something else." Renee said.

"What did you say to my sister?" Emmett growled.

Emmett was very protective of his sister. So he clearly thought I said something to upset his sister when that wasn't the case at all. I love Bella. It just took me forever to tell her. I even loved her when I was with Tanya. I didn't think she wanted anything more than friends.

"I told her the truth. I told her I am in love with her."

"Good" Alice said smiling.

I was so confused. Why would she just up and leave so suddenly? Things were going great. I wanted to make her my girlfriend. The last time we had sex was different it was like she was saying goodbye and it was after she saw….Jacob. That was it. He had something to do with it. "that fucken bastard." I muttered.

"Who? What is it?" Emmett asked.

"When I went to your house today Jacob was there. Bella looked afraid. Like he was forcing her to do something." I said.

"Sonofabitch."

"These are for all of you." Renee said.

Renee placed several letters on the coffee table. Each of us grabbed the one that was addressed to us. Even my parents had one. Our parents headed into the kitchen to give us all some privacy. I nervously grabbed the letter and began reading it. It still smelt like Bella. I was nervous what it might say.

Edward.

You are the last person I wanted to hurt but I had to. I lied when you asked me what was wrong when you saw Jacob. He is forcing me to do this. I don't want to but I have to. I don't want any of you to hurt more than you already will from my leaving. I cannot tell anyone where I am going. It kills me to know that this will be the last time you will ever hear from me. I did not leave because you told me you are in love with me. Because to be completely honest I have been in love with you for a long time. I was crushed when you started dating Tanya because yes even then I loved you. And even when we didn't talk I still loved you then.  
You are going to have to move on Edward. I can't come back. I want to but I can't. I know I may not love anyone as much as I love you. Just promise me one thing don't ever take Tanya back again. She's no good Edward. I love you and I always will.

Love,

Bella

XoXoXo

I sat there as tears streamed down my face. She has loved me all this time? I was too blind and stupid to see this. I had a feeling then I should have told her how I feel about her but I was afraid she would laugh and runaway when all along she loved me. But from this letter I knew right away who was behind making her leave. Tanya and Jacob. And by god was I going to make them pay.

I clenched my fists as I rose to my feet. I was silent too silent. "Edward…" Alice asked worried. I turned to glance at my family. "I will be back."

"Edward what are you doing?" Emmett asked worried.

"Going to let the world know all about Tanya and her family going under."

"You think she's?" Emmett asked.

"Has to be. Did you all know all along?"

"Know what?" Alice asked confused.

"That Bella was…"

"In love with you? Yeah we did." Rose said.

"Yeah, even though she is my baby sister I knew she was in love with you. I kept telling her to tell you but she was too afraid to. I wanted her to be happy Edward and I knew that was with you." Emmett said.

"Thanks. And now it's too late."

"I'm going to come with you just to be safe." Emmett said.

"I think we should all go." Jasper said.

"Good idea."

"Mom, Dad we all are going out for a bit we will be back." Alice yelled.

I watched as my mother's head poked around the corner. The adults were talking quietly in the kitchen. But I could tell right away that my mother was crying and I knew it had something to do with Bella. I was going to make Jacob pay and I would ruin Tanya.

"Don't be too late." Esme trembled.

I nodded my head as we all headed out the door. Quickly I climbed into my Volvo and sped toward Tanya's house. She was home alone and Jacob was there. The whore. I wasted no time climbing out of my car. I could hear their laughter. I was glad Emmett and Jasper were hot on my tail. They would prevent him from leaving.

I barged through the front door making Tanya and Jacob jump. I lunged across the room grabbing Jacob by the throat slamming him against the wall. My body seethed with rage I wanted to hurt him even kill him maybe. "Where is she?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I slammed my fist into Jacob's jaw. I slammed my knee into his gut. "WHERE is she?" I snapped again. I wanted answers and by god I would get them. For once Jacob looked afraid. And I was glad he was. I would ruin him. Ruin them both. "I can see she told you I'll have to make good on my promise." Jacob smiled. This enraged me even more. I slammed my fist into Jacob's face several more times. His face now looked like what he did to Bella the night of prom. I still wanted to hurt him for that. Jasper and Emmett looked on shocked on how pissed I was getting. "You think I'm stupid Jacob. I saw you leaving her house I saw the look on her face. Now where is she or so help me god…"

"Ok, ok. Look I don't know where she is. She didn't tell me I told her to leave or I would kill her. I told her not to tell anyone or else." Jacob said.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because she stood in our way." Tanya snapped.

Slowly I turned around and glared at Tanya. She thought all of this was a joke. Gripping Jacob I flung him at Jasper and Emmett. Slowly I clenched my fists as I made my way toward Tanya. "Edward she's no good for you. We are meant to be together." Tanya said grinning.

I stopped standing inches from her. If I was a woman I would beat her ass. Alice and Rose looked at me concerned. They knew how much Bella means to me and they knew I would hurt whoever hurt her. "You think after what you did to her at prom I could ever be with you? Or love you? We are NEVER getting back together. You are nothing but a money hungry bitch. All you wanted me for was my money. And now you have crossed the line. Soon the world will know that your family. And soon your admission to Harvard will be revoked. I am done with you Tanya. Yeah, I loved you at one point but I have always and always will love Bella so much more. She isn't a cold hearted skank like you." I snapped.

"Eddie.."

"I don't want to hear it. From this moment on you are dead to me." I growled.

I watched as Tanya stood there with tears in her eyes and Jacob stood there beaten up badly. And I was glad. I glared at both of them. "Why don't you both just be together since I am sure you've already fucked since you're a whore like that and leave my family and friends the fuck alone. Lets go guys. Oh and Tanya you will be hearing from Carlisle and Charlie." I snapped.

I stormed across the room kicking the coffee table into the air before leaving. I think they got the message this time. That Edward Cullen is not to be fucked with. Emmett grasped my shoulder. "I got you Edward." Emmett said.

"Thanks."

I climbed back into my Volvo and headed home. The whole way home I could hear her laugh and picture her smile. I already missed her so much. I needed to find her. And I knew one thing Charlie and my father Carlisle would not stop until they found her. I wouldn't stop either. I love her.

Dinner was the usual. Talking about things. But the seat next to me was empty and that killed me. I wanted her here and I missed her the most. Everyone could see how upset I was. "So where did you children go?" Carlisle said.

"Tanya Denali's" I growled.

"Edward you aren't…" Esme asked.

"Hell no. Tanya and Jacob threatened Bella. It's why she left but she didn't tell anyone where she was going. Dad I want them to suffer I am done with their games and shit. After the whole prom incident. And now this?"

"Taken care of. Charlie and I have a big announcement to announce about The Black's and the Denali's tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Good. May I be excused now?"

"Certainly" Esme said.

I slowly rose to my feet grabbing my half eaten half picked plate. Making my way to the kitchen I placed the plate on the counter and headed toward my room. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be bothered. Everyone else down stairs had someone to love and comfort. I had no one.

I missed Bella so much and it hasn't been a full day. I knew once she got to wherever she was going she was probably changing her number. Pulling out my phone I had to text her one last thing.

_Edward: Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much and miss you already. Please tell me where you are he won't hurt you. I know you won't answer me but know this I have always loved you. It has always been you I was just too afraid to tell you. I thought you would laugh and runaway. I love you Bella._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Four Years Later**

I awoke like I did every other day. Refreshed. I loved Italy. The people, the food and just everything about this place. It's been four years since I've seen my family and friends back in Forks. I missed all of them. I wondered how they all are. But most of all I missed Edward the most.

Slowly I rose from my king sized canopy bed. Everyone called my room a princess room. Since being here I have met a few nice people but they weren't Alice and they weren't Rose. I was told I needed to date but no one would understand. No guy would ever fully have my heart. The only person who would ever have my heart fully would be Edward.

I headed to my bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. I had several story leads to follow today. I wished I could just slump into my large Jacuzzi bathtub. I headed toward my shower and quickly stripped out of my clothes tossing them into the hamper. My bathroom was my favorite room of the house. Beige tiled floors, Walls were half white and beige stone. A tall glass standing shower, a large white oval Jacuzzi bath tub with beige stone counter tops and his and hers sinks.

After taking a quick shower I slipped on a pair of white pleaded trousers and a blue ruffed short sleeve blouse. I slipped on my black open toe heels and applied some makeup as I let my hair naturally curl at my shoulders. I grabbed my large purse along with my notebook and headed out the door.

The city was beautiful. The sun was shining. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Couples were even madly in love. And it was moments like those that I am reminded of Edward and wondered would we have ended up together? I just missed him so much but I was afraid if I went back Jacob would be there or worse Edward was with Tanya that would kill me. I still remember the day I left Forks. Edward kept texting me that day.

I didn't understand why he was on my mind so much today. But he was. As I continued through the streets I was startled by my phone. "Isabella Mason speaking" I answered.

"Hello Isabella this is Rebecca are we still on for noon today?"

"Why yes" I said.

"Excellent see you then."

I continued down the streets as the locals waved and smiled. Everyone was so nice here. Unlike the states. I think it's why I never went back to the states. Because I just love it here. The streets were extra crowded today. There was a famous fashion designer in Verona.

I could see people crowded around this thin petite woman. She dressed very fashionable which is expected. Tanned skin and short spikey red hair. I paid no attention as I continued through the crowd. I was meeting one of my leads.

"Bella?"

Glancing over my shoulder I froze. Alice? We both stood frozen. What should I do? I did the only thing I knew what to do. Run. I bolted through the streets. "Bella wait" Alice yelled. But I didn't. Alice tried to follow me but was stopped by her many fans. What was I going to do? Alice found me and she was sure to tell her brother and my family.

I searched for Bella high and low the remainder of my time in Verona but I couldn't find her. I even asked locals if they knew her but no one recognized an Isabella Swan. I had no choice but to return home. Jasper and I were having dinner at my parents tonight. Charlie and Renee were even coming over. And man was Edward going to freak when he heard this.

Edward refused to date anyone since Bella left he said his heart belonged to her it only took him long enough. I was anxious to get home. This flight was going to take forever and I knew it. I looked up Isabella's name online and found five.

-Isabella Grace  
-Isabella Casa  
-Isabella Mason  
-Isabella Masarozzi  
-Isabella Richards

I wanted to investigate more. But I didn't just want to show up to each door to a person I may or may not know. Maybe Edward could help me narrow it down. Would she change her last name so she couldn't be found? And why? If anyone could figure it out Edward could. Edward knows Bella better than anyone.

After a long grueling flight I was finally home. Jasper waited with open arms and a smiled. Something I needed. "There's my beautiful girlfriend." Jasper said smiling.

"hey baby"

I flung my arms around Jasper hugging him so tight as he lifted me off the ground. I hated being away from him. But business was business. Gently Jasper placed me on the ground. "have you talked to Emmett or Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone is coming to dinner. It will be like old times. Well almost."

"Jasper I found her." I said.

Jasper stopped moving. He stared at me confused. Everyone gave up looking for Bella. Everyone except Edward. We figured she didn't want to be found and I am pretty sure she didn't want to be. But she can't let Tanya and Jacob ruin her life forever. She would laugh when she heard about them now.

After Edward had words with Tanya and beat up Jacob we all went off to college like we planned. Except Rose and I were alone in our dorm. Bella was supposed to be our roommate. We were going to have a blast. Except she was gone. Tanya still didn't give up after Edward screamed at her. But like a good boy he listened to all of us and listened to Bella kept telling her off until she finally got the hint. She hooked up with Jacob in college and the two were pretty serious.

Edward made good on his promise. Both Tanya and Jacob were kicked out of college once the dean learned that their parents were unable to pay their tuition. The Black's and the Denali's went bankrupt. Tanya and Jacob never finished college got dead end jobs and moved in together. A year ago Jacob was sentenced to thirty years in prison for murder. Leaving Tanya alone and pregnant. I can't say I feel bad. They both got what they deserved. Karma.

"Earth to Alice" Jasper said.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Who did you see? It's obviously not who I am thinking of." Jasper asked.

"I saw Bella. I was in Verona and she was walking. When I yelled her name she turned and faced me and ran. I tried to find her but couldn't. I found five Isabella's but none of them have her last name."

"And you are sure it was her?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I swear to god it was her. I have the five names written down. Maybe Edward can help. He knows her better than anyone."

"I can tell tonight is going to be very interesting at dinner." Jasper said laughing.

Jasper shook his head laughing as we headed to his black Mercedes that waited in the parking lot. For once I was excited for dinner. I was excited to see everyone's reaction. I wanted to go back to Verona and find Bella. She looked beautiful and thin.

We finally pulled into my parents driveway. Everyone was already here. I was excited to tell them. My insides were screaming with the news. "Lets go darling." Jasper said smiling. Entwining my hand with his we headed inside the house. The weather was rainy here. Always is in Forks. Unlike Italy where it's beautiful.

"Alice sweetheart welcome home." Esme beamed.

I hugged my parents. Emmett and Edward were busy playing games. "Dinner is just ready help me set the table." Esme said. Rose lit up when she saw me. I headed to the dining room helping my mother and Rose set up the table.

"Dinner" Esme yelled.

Everyone came barging in at once. Edward looked like he just got out of court then headed here. He was still dressed in a gray suit and white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. "Hey Edward" I said smiling.

"Hey Alice have a good trip?"

"Amazing" I said smiling.

Edward and Emmett were business partners in a law firm. They had their own law firm. The Cullen and Swan Law Firm. They were doing great for themselves. Everyone took their seats. I didn't know when to bring this up.

"Alice so how is Verona?" Renee asked taking her seat.

"Beautiful. The people there are so nice."

"I've always wanted to go there." Rose said smiling.

"We should all go sometime." I said.

Jasper nearly choked on his salad. He knew what I was getting at. Everyone looked at Jasper then at me. It was clear they knew something was up. I ignored everyone's looks not wanting to spill the beans. "So Edward how is work?" I asked.

"Funny you ask. Emmett and I just helped our client put away Jacob Black for another twenty years."

"No way? You mean Jacob as in.." I started to say.

"As in the asshole who threatened Bella and caused her to leave." Edward said.

I watched as Edward began to sulk. Everyone did. It was clear we all missed her. We all needed her in our live. But most of all Edward needed her. "Alright I was going to wait until after dinner to tell you all of this."

"Alice" Jasper said.

"Jasper they need to know." I said.

"Need to know what?" Emmett asked confused.

"When I was in Verona I was signing autographs and talking to fans when I saw this thin beautiful woman. She looked like Bella so I called her name. When the woman turned around it was her. It was Bella." I said.

"WHAT?" Everyone chimed.

"Edward this where I need your help." I said.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because she took off running when she saw me. I tried to find her but couldn't. She is listed under a different name. I found five Isabella's in Verona. You are the only one who knows Bella better than anyone." I said.

"Let me see the names."

I slid the paper with the five names toward Edward. I watched as Edward glanced over the names. He laughed. "I think I know which one but let me check." Edward said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

I clutched the paper that Alice gave me and headed to the family room. Was my Bella in fact one of these names. After four years of searching, looking, waiting and missing my Bella could this finally be her? Slowly I made my way to the computer in the corner and clicked on the web browser. I quickly typed in one name. _Isabella Mason._

Instantly an article popped up. And it was Bella. My Bella. She was even more beautiful now than she was back then. Man did I miss her. "Well?" Alice asked. Glancing up I smiled. "I found her."

"What? You mean after four years you found my sister?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she goes by the name Isabella Mason. And according to this article she is a famous writer in Verona. She lives in Verona too. And is a very well liked and loved person."

"Why would she change her last name?" Charlie asked.

"She didn't want us to find her because of Jacob."

"Do you know why she picked that name?" Renee asked.

"What is my middle name?"

"Oh my god I should have known. Mason is your middle name." Alice said laughing.

"Edward go." Emmett said.

"What? Go where?"

"Edward you are in love with my sister still four years later. And I know my sister still loves you. Go find her." Emmett said.

I sat there motionless. Speechless. Should I go? Would she be happy to see me? Would she be angry? Part of me wanted to go but the other part was afraid she has moved on. "I'm afraid to Emmett. What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She will now go or I will send you in a package myself." Emmett said.

"Ok"

I was going to Italy and I was going to find my Bella. My love. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about her or missed her. I just wished I told her how much she meant to me sooner. Maybe then we wouldn't be separated by oceans.

I couldn't believe Alice saw me. As much as I wanted to run up to her I was afraid Jacob was watching. I loved my life and I didn't want it to be taken away by some jerk. But to my luck I haven't seen Alice in a few days and I was glad. I was under a name she wouldn't know. Isabella Mason. Edward was sure to hear this. Would he come looking for me? Part of me wanted him too but the other part was afraid.

I headed down the quiet streets of Verona. I was heading to the quaint little bistro with my friend Gabby I met since moving here. Gabby knew everything. I told her everything from my family, to my friends, to my friendship and love for Edward. Well some of it. And I told her about what Jacob made me do. She kept urging me to call Edward. I wanted to but I was afraid.

It was getting chilly I was glad I dressed cute but warm. I wasn't working. I wore faded boot cut jeans with a white fringe sleeveless baby doll top. I looked cute. I wore my sunglasses just in case Alice was lingering around. I slung my brown purse over my shoulder when I could hear my phone ringing. Grabbing my phone I answered it. "Isabella Mason."

"hey Izzy it's Gabby some guy just asked when you are going to be here." Gabby said.

I froze was it Edward or my brother? Oh god what was I going to say to them? I was sure they had so many questions. Like why I haven't called or written in four years. I was sure they are mad but I had to do it. I didn't want to cause them more pain than I already was. "Did you get a name?"

"Yeah, Jacob Black said it's urgent you speak." Gabby said.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah" Gabby said.

"Good. Gabby that is the guy I was telling you about from home."

"What? Are you kidding? Isn't he supposed to be in prison." Gabby asked.

"I'll be there in two seconds." I said hanging up.

Why was Jacob Black doing here? And how did he find me? Was he coming to kill me? Last I heard was he was in jail for murdering someone. I hurried through the streets of Verona. Dipping down several Ally's. I spotted Gabby right away she was alone thank god.

"Hey"

"Hey Izzy just in time." Gabby said.

"In time for what?"

"To check out the hottie getting out of the car." Gabby said.

I laughed shaking my head. Gabby was single and wanting a man. I glanced in the direction she was starring at and all I could see was the back of the man. He looked sexy enough. Tall, muscular body, tanned skin and dark tousled hair. Reminded me of Edward. Oh how I miss him. My heart sank at the mere thought of him. "Hey" Gabby said placing her hand on mine. She always knew when something was bothering me.

"Sorry I was thinking of Edward."

"Why don't you call him."

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me again. Especially after the way I left." I said.

"You never know and I highly doubt it. Sounds to me you still love him and I gurantee he still loves you."

"I never wanted to leave my home. Believe it or not I loved living in Forks and Edward gave me a reason to stay. We were going to the same college and I wanted to see if things developed into a real relationship and then Jacob threatened me." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"You still love him."

"More than you will ever know. I am constantly thinking of him every damn day. And I hurt everyday." I trembled.

Because truth be told I was tired of this. Tired of Italy. I was tired of not having Edward in my life. I was tired of not seeing my brother, I was tired of not having alice and Rose always by my side. And I was tired of not being able to talk to or see my friends and family. Tears began streaming down my face as I thought of my family. How much I missed them.

"Come on lets get your mind off of it."

"Ok" I said forcing a fake smile.

Slowly we rose to our feet and headed towards the crowded carts where many locals and tourists were browsing. The carts had everything from t-shirt, jewelry, neat little decorations and more. I gently picked up an item that made me freeze. It was a Christmas ornament with a couple in love. Two names were engraved. _Bella and Edward. _I couldn't help but smile.

"So tell me about Edward you never really told me about him." Gabby said.

Instantly I couldn't help but smile. Quickly I paid the clerk and took the wrapped ornament. I was going to send it to Edward. He wouldn't know where I was. I would have to make sure of that.

"Edward is kind, warm, compassionate and just wonderful. He has this smile and laugh that brightens up a room. And when I'm with him I don't have to pretend that I'm someone I'm not. I can be myself. When we are together he makes my world stop like nothing else matters. He has always been there for me. He's been my best friend since we were kids. When he loves someone he loves them with his whole heart. Just the mere mention of his name makes me giddy inside." I said smiling.

"I can tell. Why don't you go visit your family? And lover boy?"

"Because I am sure after what I did. After leaving the way I did not saying a word to anyone they probably hate me. I am sure Edward has moved on and is married with a family by now." I said.

"Izzy, look Christmas is a few weeks away go see them. You need to see them. And if you don't I will make you. You can't live the rest of your life miserable. No matter what the risk is you have to take it."

"I'll think about it. Ok?" I said.

I wanted to go home but I was afraid to. What if everyone shunned me. What if everyone hated me? I mean we haven't talked in years. I have Jacob to thank for that. Not something I like I at all. I hate myself more and more every day. I don't have my parents to run to. I don't have my brother Emmett. I don't have my two best friend's Rose and Alice. I don't have Jasper or The Hale's or Cullen's and most of all I don't have my best friend and the love of my life. Edward. That is something I cry over. Every night. Something I many never stop crying over.

I knew one thing. I wanted to go home. And Christmas was the perfect time. Gabby kept glancing at me. She knew I was thinking about home. A place I wanted to go so badly. A place I missed. And yes I even missed the cold.

As we turned the corned I was slammed against the brick wall. I knew right away who that was. Jacob. What did he want? And most of all what was he doing here? "Where the fuck ahev you been?" Jacob snapped.

"None of your god damn business." I growled as I straightened myself out.

"Have you forgotten? I own you bitch." Jacob snapped.

Jacob grabbed my face as he slammed my back against the brick wall. I saw nothing but pure evil and hatred in his eyes. I glanced at Gabby who looked shocked. It was right there that was my answer. "No I fucken don't." I said pushing Jacob hard.

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck else do you want from me? You took away my friends, you took away my family and you took the most important thing in my life. What more do you want? You have succeeded in making my life a living hell. You have Tanya and a baby soon from what I hear so why can't you leave me the hell alone. Do you want to kill me? Is that it? If so fucken do it and get it over with. I have nothing to live for anymore. SO what Jacob? What more do you want? Because there isn't a dam thing that can make me more miserable than I already am." I snapped.

Tears streamed down my face as I screamed at Jacob. And through it all the cold hearted bastard had the audacity to smile. "Good. And killing you would be the easy way out. I want you to feel every heartache and pain. I want you to suffer. You will never love again. You will never see your family or friends again. I will make sure of that. I do have Tanya and we are happy. But see your loverboy is the reason I ran to Italy. The wanted to place me in prison and I can't have that." Jacob growled.

"What the fuck do you want then?"

"Just making sure you are on the right page that is all love." Jacob said grinning.

I stood as tears streamed down my face. I watched as this heartless bastard walked away smiling. Like my lifes misery and heartache is a joke. I sank to the ground as I pulled my knees to my chest. I needed to get out of here. I was tired of constantly feelin like there was a knife constantly stabbing my heart over and over.

"Izzy, are you ok? I'm so srry." Gabby said.

Gabby quickly joined me on the ground as she just let me cry. Cry hard and just cry because I was hurting so much. I knew one thing was for sure. I was going home. "I'm going home for Christmas. I don't care what he will do to me." I said.

"Good"


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N:_**_ Please add reviews I would really like to know what you think if you think it should go a certain way or not. Thank you for so many followers, favorites and reviews I really appreciate it. This is not the first story I have written but it is the first time I've shared any of my stores with anyone._

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

It was nearly nine in the evening when I got home. I was alone. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now. I was trying to think about what to do. I knew one thing was for sure. I was going to Forks. Four years was far too long to be away from my friends and family. And I wasn't going to let Jacob be the reason anymore.

After quickly changing into my pajama's I sat in my bed thinking what I should do. Should I call my mother? Or should I just show up Christmas Eve? I smiled. My family knew me. Last minute kinda gal. I wouldn't tell anyone anything. I would just show up. I laid back smiling as I closed my eyes. I pictured one face and one face only. Edward.

* * *

I continued to throw punches at the punching bag in my gym. I was angry. Angry that through my search in Italy I still couldn't find her. The address I found I went to. But I was informed she moved out six months ago. All I wanted was to find her. I was angry she left. I was angry she didn't call or write. I was angry it's been four fucken years and still nothing. Did she even care? Did she even miss any of us? Did I really mean that much to her in high school.

"Agrh." I groaned as I slammed my fist into the punching bag again.

"Hey Edward."

I glanced behind me to see Emmett. It was killing him the most. She was in fact his sister. But I was head over heels in love with her. Have been since high school. The more and more I don't see her or talk to her the more bat shit crazy I am. I need to find her. I need to protect her. Even if it means I can't be with her.

"What's up?" I said as I grabbed a towel.

"You still coming to the Christmas Party tonight?"

"I don't know I just haven't been in the mood for anyone or anything." I said.

Because the truth is I haven't. I haven't been in the mood to see anyone. Because I wanted to fly around the world to find her. That's all I wanted right now.

"Edward look. I love Bella. She's my baby sister. But I don't think we are ever going to get her back. I don't know what Jacob did to her or why his hooks are so deep in her. If anyone wants her home as bad as you it's me. Maybe we should just move on." Emmett said.

I glanced at my friend and saw pain and heartache when he said those words. He was trying to make the hole in his heart go away. But I couldn't give up on Bella. I never would. I love her. I love her more than anything I have ever loved. I didn't know anyone could love someone the way I love Bella.

"Emmett, I can't. I love Bella. I know she is your sister. But I have been in love with her for over four years. And it doesn't go away. All I want is to find her." I said raking my hand through my hair.

"I know. Just please come tonight. I need someone there to help me out."

I glanced at Emmett. He wasn't acting himself. He was acting like he was up to something. "Ok, Emmett what is up?"

"I'm proposing to Rose tonight." Emmett said nervously.

"Really? That's awesome man. It's about damn time. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah" Emmett said laughing.

"Why? You know she's going to say yes."

"True." Emmett said.

* * *

Everyone was at Emmett's house setting up for tonight's Christmas Party. It was going to be fun. I just wished my best friend and the love of Edward's life would be here. It just wasn't the same anymore. Rose and I were in Bella's old room wrapping gifts. Charlie and Renee didn't move or change anything. I didn't blame them.

"Where you want this?" Edward said entering the room.

"On the desk."

I reached back for the tape when I hit a box underneath the bed. _What the hell?_ I reached for the box. It was decorated. Gently I opened the box and smiled when I saw what was inside. "What's that?" Edward asked.

"A box of you and Bella."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"There's pictures, notes, wristbands, everything and anything you two did together is in this box."

"Let me see." Edward said.

I gently handed the box to Edward. I watched him carefully. Bella was a touchy subject for him. He still loves her. We all want her to come home. I just wished we could find her. I wished I could strangle Jacob. I watched as Edward glanced through the box. Picking up certain pictures laughing and smiling. "Man do I miss her." Edward whispered.

Gently Edward placed the box on the table and without saying a word walked out. I felt bad. I upset Edward. I just wished my brother could move on and find someone who could fill that gap in his heart. The gap that Bella left on all of us when she left.

* * *

Tonight was the night. It was the night I was going to take the biggest risk of my life. I was going to ask Rose to marry me. I knew she would say yes I just wanted everything to go perfect and there was going to be people here. A lot of people. I just wished my sister could be here to see this. We all did.

"Hey baby." Rose said walking up behind me.

"Hey beautiful."

I smiled down at Rose. Man was I lucky to have an amazing woman in my life. After everything we have been through she is still by my side. And this is why I wanted to marry her. She understands me better than anyone.

"We all wanted to go out and get something to eat. Want to come?"

"Sounds amazing. Let's go love." I said smiling.

Gently draping my arm around my love I headed to the hallway where everyone waited. Even Edward. I was glad he was sticking around and even coming tonight. But he promised for me he would. It's why we were best friends. I just wished I could find my sister and make them both truly happy. I knew my sister. And I knew she is probably still in love with Edward. Where ever she is.

* * *

I sat in my car across the street. The windows in my black escalade were tinted so no one could see me. I watched them leave the house. I wanted to see my parents before I saw anyone else. I was nervous as it is. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the people I have missed and love so much. My heart nearly shattered when I saw him. Edward.

He was alone and looked so sad. Tears began streaming down my face. God do I miss him I cannot wait to see him face to face. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad. I watched as the climbed into Emmett's jeep. He still had it. I laughed. Typical Emmett. I was even dressed perfect for tonight. White pleaded trousers, black high heels, red tank top underneath my white quarter sleeved button down blouse. My hair was up in a messy bun with a thin red headband. My makeup was perfect. I even wore red tear drop earrings and necklace.

I waited until they were gone. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my purse and duffelbag and headed toward the front door. Taking a deep breath I gently rang the doorbell. I knew there was a chance that Edward's parents along with Rose's would see me. But I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. I wanted my family back.

"Yes"

A woman I didn't recognize answered the door. I figured it must be the maid. My mother did say she wanted to hire one and I guess she did. "I need to see Charlie and Renee please." I said.

"Certainly come in. Let me just get them for you miss."

I waited nervously as the woman went and got my parents I didn't know who would see me first. My mother or father. I was just plain excited to see them. The house was just like I remember it. But this time it was decorated for Christmas.

"Can I help you miss?"

I smiled knowing my father's voice. Slowly I turned around to face my father. But he wasn't alone. Next to him stood my mother and the Cullen's and the Hale's. We always had a house full of close friends. I remembered as a kid the Hale's and the Cullen's always spent the holidays at our house. Like we were a huge family. But we were in a way.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I whispered.

"By god Bella." Charlie said.

Before I could say another word Charlie pulled me into his arms as he spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like I was six years old all over again. "God have I missed you." Charlie whispered as he gently placed me on the ground.

I began exchanging hugs with my mother, the Cullen's and the Hale's. It felt like a dream to me. Was I really here? Did Jacob really not find out? What would happen if he did? I shook my head. I wouldn't let my thoughts ruin tonight. Even if it's the last time I would see my family who knew what Jacob would do if he found out.

"Wait until Edward hears your back." Esme said smiling.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I want to surprise everyone."

"Certainly." Esme said.

"Rose and Jasper will be happy you are back." Connor said.

"I know. I'm glad."

"Oh hunny. Come here." Renee said.

Instantly my mother pulled me into her arms as both my mother and father hugged me tight. Tears streamed down all our faces. I didn't realize how much I missed my parents until now. I wanted to move back but I didn't know how that would be possible. Not with Jacob.

"We have missed you so much." Renee whispered.

"I've missed all of you so much. You have no idea." I trembled.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

I told my parents along with Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Conner and Jane Hale why I left and what Jacob said to me. I told them I never wanted to leave. And I hated that I couldn't call or tell them I was ok. I told them how Jacob recently threatened me. Every detail about Jacob made my father, Carlisle and Connor hale hate him more and more. It made me laugh. It made me think back to high school. He never liked Jacob then and surely he hated him even more now. My mother continued to cry.

My father told me about everyone. Everyone was doing great for themselves. My father Charlie and Carlisle still had their law firm here in Forks. And my brother and Edward branched off and opened a second law firm in Port Angeles. Rosalie and Alice are big fashion designers which doesn't surprise me. And Jasper is a big antique and art dealer. I was glad everyone was doing well. Esme had even managed to open her own antique store like she always wanted to with Jane Hale. And Conner was still a big time realtor. My mother was still working at the hospital. I was happy. happy for my friends and family.

"I'm home."

Shit Emmett was home. How was I going to hide? "Quick hallway he's in the kitchen." Renee whispered. Quietly I entered the hallway as my parents hurried into the kitchen. I had to bite my lip from laughing. Like that wasn't being obvious or anything.

"Bella" Esme whispered.

I turned to face Esme and Carlisle smiling. "We are so happy you are back. Edward just hasn't been himself since you left four years ago." Esme said.

Was Edward really that upset over my leaving? Did he have deeper feelings for me than he was letting on? Because I knew every moment I was away I thought of Edward. I cried for him. "I missed him more than you will ever know." I whispered.

Esme smiled as she gently hugged me tight. "I have always wanted you two together. You two have been through so much." Esme whispered. I had to fight hard to hold back the tears. I smiled at Carlisle before slowly heading toward the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Emmett.

Emmett sat at the breakfast bar talking with my parents. He even looked down. Were they all so sad because of me? Was I really a big part of everyone's lives? It made me smile. I needed to move back. I wanted to move back. No matter the costs. I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen listening. My parents were trying very hard not to smile.

"Emmett dear what is wrong?" Renee asked.

I watched as my brother held his head in his hands. I could tell he was frustrated and stressed even nervous even. I wanted to run in there and hug him. I have missed my brother so much. He has always been my protector. But I wasn't seventeen anymore.

"I'm nervous about tonight, I'm upset and angry that we couldn't find Bella. And I hate seeing Edward the way he is." Emmett said gripping his hair.

"Emmett, we all miss her but she will come home one day. I know she will." Renee said.

"I just wish she were here."

I crossed my arms. As I watched my brother. Taking a deep breath I smiled. I knew he would freak when he heard my voice. Slowly I made my way across the room taking a seat in the barstool next to Emmett. He didn't even look up. I couldn't help but smile. "Now Emmett have you missed me that much?" I said as I gently placed my hand on top of his arm.

I smiled as I watched Emmett's head jolt up. "Bella?" Emmett said as he turned his head finding my eyes. Tears instantly filled his eyes when he saw me. "BELLA" Emmett said ecstatic.

Emmett instantly lifted me up hugging me so tight as he swung me around like I was six years old. We both broke into a fit of laughter. I felt almost whole again. I had my brother and my family I just needed my friends now. "It's really you Bella." Emmett said grasping the back of my neck as he crushed me to his chest.

"It's me Emmett." I said.

Gently Emmett placed me on the ground as he glanced me over. He frowned when he saw a slight bruise on my arm. "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." I said. Emmett pulled me into his arms holding me flush against his chest as he kissed my forehead and cheek over and over I couldn't help but laugh. Instantly tears began to stream down my face. I have missed him so much.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I have just missed you so much Emmett. You're my big brother." I trembled.

"I've missed you too. Does anyone know you're here?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"Man, Edward is going to freak. I had to convince him to come tonight."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he went to Italy to find you and couldn't."

"You guys figured out my name huh?" I chuckled.

"Edward did."

"I knew he would figure it out." I laughed.

"Bella, you are always going to be my baby sister and I will protect you. Always." Emmett whispered.

"I know even though your only a few minutes older." I said laughing.

"Yeah." Emmett chuckled. "I'm so glad your home." Emmett said squeezing me tightly.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was excited for tonight. I even had time to get Christmas gifts for everyone. "Can I hide my rental in the garage?" I asked looking toward my father.

"Of course. What kind of car you drive again?" Charlie asked.

"A black escalade with tinted windows."

"It was you." Emmett said.

"What?"

"When we were leaving I saw your car parked across the street and wondered who that was." Emmett said laughing.

"Surprise."

"Funny thing is Edward has the same car. Go figure." Emmett said.

"I'll be right back."

Quickly I dashed into the hallway slipped on my black pea coat and hurried outside. It was still early enough but I knew that they would all be arriving soon. I hurried across the street quickly climbing into my car and slowly pulled my car into the garage. I didn't want to give away my surprise.

"Bella how long are you staying?" Charlie asked as I entered the house.

"Probably until New Years why?"

"All the companies are holding an annual Christmas day ball and a New Years eve ball you should come." Charlie said smiling.

"Of course."

"Here let me help you." Emmett said.

Emmett helped carry some of my things. "Why so much stuff anyways?" Emmett asked. I smiled. "Because I couldn't come for Christmas with no gifts could I?"

"True". Emmett said laughing.

I was so glad I made the choice to come home. And I was thrilled to see Edward. I was giddy inside with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see him. I just hoped he wouldn't be angry with me.

I gently began placing the many gifts around the tree. It felt like home again. Christmas with my family. "What's all this?" Esme asked. I glanced back at Esme and smiled. "Couldn't come here without any gifts." I said.

"Oh, Bella we are all just happy you are here. You should go get ready the guests are going to start arriving. One of them being Edward."

"Ok, thanks and Esme do you think he will be angry?" I asked.

"No, he will not be angry. He has missed you so much Bella."

"I've missed him too." I said smiling.

Quickly I grabbed my duffel bag before heading to my old room. To my surprise my parents didn't change a thing. But there was something different. I glanced on my bed and there sat the box I hid. The box that had every picture and note or keychain Edward ever gave me. I glanced through the pictures and couldn't help but smile. I plain just missed Edward.

Quickly I slipped on some dark denim jeans with a black fringe belt. I slipped on my black heels. I slid on my sleeveless black top. It was fitted on the waist and frilly. Lace beading in the top I loved it. I slipped on my diamond teardrop earrings and necklace. My hair was still in my messy bun. I pulled my hair down letting it rest below my shoulders parting my bangs to the side.

I glanced myself over in the mirror I looked hott. As I was about to head downstairs my phone began to ring. It was Gabby. "Hey gabby" I answered.

"We have a problem."

"What?" I said.

"Jacob somehow found out you went home. He's coming to your parents. He's going to make a scene. He's going to make you leave against your will."

I sat silent on the phone. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't that bastard just leave me the hell alone?. Why can't he just let me live my life? What the hell does he have against me? "Izzy are you ok?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just got my family back and now it's getting torn away."

"Don't let him win Izzy." Gabby said.

"I'll try."

After hanging up with gabby I sat on the edge of my bed holding my head in my hands. I couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears began to flow. "Bella it's me." Emmett whispered.

"Come in"

I didn't move or hide the fact I was crying. "Bella what's wrong? What happened? Please don't tell me you are leaving already." Emmett said worried. I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave. I was afraid what he was going to do but I wasn't going to leave.

"Jacob found out where I am and he's coming here. He's going to force me to leave and make a scene." I trembled.

"Like hell he will. Come here."

Emmett gently draped his arm around me as he comforted me. "You are my sister. I lost you for four grueling years. We all did. And I will be dammed if I let this prick do this to you. To us. Plus do really think Edward is going to let him take you away so easily?" Emmett said.

I laughed. Because my brother was right. Edward was going to freak when he saw me and then if Jacob showed up which would not be smart of Jacob. I would have to stop my brother and Edward, my father, Jasper, and so many others from killing Jacob.

"So is this going to be like high school again?" I asked laughing.

"What you mean?" Emmett asked as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You and Jasper kicking the shit out of Jacob."

"Us? Ha, no it's Edward you have to worry about." Emmett said laughing.

"What you mean?"

"When you left that day. After we received those letters. Edward knew who was behind it all. Jacob. We all did. We went to Tanya's where we found Jacob. Edward flipped. He snapped and went postal on Jacob. And for the first time I think Tanya realized how much Edward hated her. Still does." Emmett said.

"Wow"

Edward snapped over me? Even snapped on Tanya. I just wished I told Edward how I felt before I was forced to leave. Maybe now I'll have a chance. And maybe something will come of us.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

I could hear everyone downstairs. I could hear Alice and Rose. I could even hear Edward's laugh. I was nervous as hell. I was pacing my room back and forth. Do I go down now? I couldn't stop being jittery and nervous. I couldn't wait to see my friends. Glancing around my room anyone who knew me knew that Edward was and still is a big part of my life.

"Emmett why can't I go into Bella's old room?" Rose asked.

"You just can't right now." Emmett said.

"There better be a good reason or I will kill you later." Rose said stomping away.

Slowly the door opened. It was Emmett. I couldn't help but smile. "Get ready everyone is here and man are they going to freak." Emmett said.

"Good."

Slowly I followed Emmett into the hallway. I hid against the wall at the top of the stairs. I could hear everyone laughing and smiling. "Mom why do these gifts say from Bella?" Alice asked.

I had to bite my lip from laughing. Alice was too smart. "Oh she sent them from Italy." Esme said. My life savor. I was anxious. "Oh, I wish she was here. HEY- Edward gets like three gifts from her." Alice said. I couldn't help but laugh. I missed Alice. She was always making me laugh.

"I do?"

Edward. The sound of his voice made my heart beat fast. I stood motionless as I listened to everyone chatter about the gifts I sent. "Why after four years did she pick this Christmas to send something?" Edward asked.

"No idea" Alice said.

I waited impatiently for my parents to tell everyone about me or something so I could come out of hiding. "Can I have everyone's attention please." Charlie said tapping his champagne glass. Everyone went silent. I peeked around the corner. I spotted Edward right away. He leaned against the wall that led to the kitchen. Tall, tanned muscular skin just like I remember, dark tousled hair, those green eyes and that smile. But there was sadness in his eyes and I knew why. Because of me. He was dressed in black dress pants and dark red long sleeved button down shirt rolled to his elbows. He looked sexy. I glanced around until I found Alice and she was looking right at me. _Shit._

Quickly I slipped into the hallway closet. There was no way she didn't see me. I could hear footsteps coming toward the closet. _Shit._ Instantly the closet door opened and there stood Alice looking more beautiful than ever. Short red spikey hair, green eyes, thin slender body, and pale skin. She wore a red sleeveless v-neck dress. It hug to her every curve stopping just above her knee. She even had matching earrings and necklace. "You so have some explaining to do Bella." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Alice you weren't supposed to see me."

"I don't care. How are you here? And who knows you're here?" Alice asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now."

"Well make time." Alice said.

"Ok, Ok. My parents, along with yours and Jasper and Rose's parents and of course Emmett know I'm here."

"How long?" Alice asked.

"I only arrived this morning or afternoon when you all went out for lunch."

"Wait a minute you were that escalade weren't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, look Alice I never wanted to leave that day you have to know that. I love all of you so much and there wasn't a day I didn't miss you or want to call you and just let you know I was ok. Especially Edward. But Jacob was why and still is. He found out I am here and he's coming here to make me leave. Or try to at least. I won't leave with him. He is the reason I have been miserable for the past four years. I've missed my best friends and my family."

"We've missed you too. Does Edward know you're here?" Alice asked.

"No"

"He's going to freak but I have to ask are you still in love with my brother?" Alice asked.

"More and more everyday."

"I'm so glad you are here. Come here." Alice said smiling.

I flung my arms around my best friend hugging her tight. We both began to cry. It was a typical Bella and Alice hug. Man did I miss her. I could hear my father making jokes with his friends.

"I'm going to get down stairs. See you soon." Alice said.

I waited for Alice hurry down the stairs with a smile on her face. My heart was getting more and more fuller. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. This Christmas is especially special. We have a surprise for Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose. It's something we have all needed." Charlie said smiling.

"What is he talking about?" Edward asked.

"No clue." Alice said.

I could see Alice biting her lip to stop from smirking. I couldn't help but laugh. "Would the surprise please come down." Charlie said. Nervously I took a deep breath as I began descending down the stairs. Rose was the first to see me.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Rose screamed.

Edward whipped around standing frozen when our eyes met. The mere sight of Edward made my heart tremble. Normally Rose, Jasper and my family would be rushing toward me but they could see the way Edward and I were looking at each other. "Bella" Edward whispered.

Tears instantly filled my eyes when i saw him. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leaped down the stairs darting through the crowd until I reached Edward. We both stood frozen. I have been waiting for this moment a long time. "You're really here." Edward whispered.

"I'm here."

Instantly Edward pulled me into his arms as he lifted me off the ground. He grasped the back of my neck hugging me tightly. "I have missed you so much." Edward whispered. Tears filled my eyes as I nuzzled his neck. "I've missed you too."

I could hear our family applauding as they watched our embrace. Gently Edward placed me on the ground. Rose flung her arms around me. I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her back tight. "We have missed you so much Bella." Rose trembled.

"I have missed you so much more than you will ever know."

"Bella, I'm so glad you are back." Jasper said smiling.

I gently stood on my tiptoes giving Jasper a gentle hug. "Thanks for taking care of my best friend." I whispered. Jasper chuckled. Everyone began coming up to me. Hugging me and saying how happy they are that I am here. I knew how happy everyone was that I was here. I could see in Edward's eyes that he thought I didn't care. Did he think I didn't love him anymore? did he still love me? His eyes filled with tears as he talked with my brother.

"Go talk to him." Alice whispered.

I entered the family room where Edward and my brother sat around the fire. My eyes instantly met Edward's. I was so thrilled to see him. I was so happy I have missed him so much. "I'll give you two a minute." Emmett said.

"I can't believe you're here." Edward said rising to his feet.

"I would have joined sooner if I had a choice."

"Oh come on Bella you've always had a choice. You could have called or a simple letter. Something." Edward said.

I was fighting back tears because this is not how I wanted this conversation to go. But then again I couldn't blame him. I should have came here sooner.

"You may think I had a choice Edward but I didn't. Jacob controls me. He knows I'm here and is pissed."

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked sipping his scotch.

"Because I was tired of being miserable. I missed my family, I missed my friends and most of all I missed you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Edward snapped.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because how do you expect me to be Bella? I'm happy you're here trust me I am. I'm happy my best friend is alive but I'm not happy that I didn't get a call or letter letting me know you were ok or even alive. No instead I had to hope that you were ok the past four years and then you just show up. The woman I loved would have fought to get in touch or come home and obviously you're not the same person anymore. Excuse me." Edward snapped.

I watched as Edward stormed out of the room. Tears began streaming down my face. I watched as girls hurried over to Edward batting their eyelashes flirting with him. I lost him. I lost Edward. I never had him. He was right. I should have fought. But I was afraid. Afraid of being killed.

"Bella why are you crying? Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"I should have never came back."

I headed toward the stairs when my arm was grabbed. "When did I give you permission to leave Italy? You will leave quietly or else." It was Jacob but I paid him no attention and this really irritated him and I didn't care. He has already ruined my life. "I'm talking to you." Jacob snapped pushing me hard. My body was lunged forward I grasped the table stopping my fall.

I wasn't going to let Jacob have control of my life anymore. This stops now. Slowly I turned around. My parents saw who was here and so did my brother and they didn't look happy. Edward was too busy occupied with another woman to care. "I don't care what you want anymore. I am done with your games I am not going anywhere with you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh is it my fault Edward has moved on? Hate to break it to you. He never cared. He never loved you. No one did. In fact Edward loathes you. Hates you. Hate's you with every being in his body."

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth.

Jacob smiled. He knew he was getting to me. He knew he was making me anger. Everyone that knew me knew that Edward was a subject you didn't touch. Not unless you were my family.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Emmett yelled.

Jacob turned and smiled at my brother. "Your sister belongs to me. She always will. Isn't that right Bella?" I glanced around looking at my family and my friends. Sadness instantly filled their eyes. They thought I was going to go back. They thought I was going to break their hearts. Even Edward looked on. Tears filled Edward's eyes. I wasn't going to let Jacob control me. If not for me for my family. For Edward. I held my breath before taking another deep breath. "No." I said. I glanced at Edward to see a sign of relief in his eyes. Did he still care?

"Excuse me?" Jacob snapped as he grabbed my arm tightly.

"I said NO." I yelled. " You are the reason I have been miserable for four fucken years. I would rather die than to not have my family and friends. You are the reason my heart aches everyday and you are the reason my heart is shattered. And you are the reason I lost the most important person in my life. I am done letting you control me. I let you control me for four years. You made my family and friends worry. Well no more Jacob. No more. I am done being your puppet." I snapped with tears in my eyes.

Edward stared at me with tears in his eyes as well. He knew I was talking about him. He was the person I lost. And he was the person my heart aches and shattered for. Always will. Jacob grabbed my throat slamming me against the wall. No one moved afraid what he might do to me. But I knew deep down my father, Emmett, Connor, Jasper, Carisle and maybe even Edward wanted to kill him.

"Let me make something perfectly clear you belong to me until I say so otherwise. Edward doesn't care about you, he never loved you. No one did. He was glad when I made you leave." Jacob said smiling.

Hearing those words pissed me off. I glanced toward Edward to see that he was breathing heavy and that his fists were clenched. He was pissed. I reached toward the table beside me. The only thing I could touch was my mother's favorite vase from Italy. I glanced toward my mom. "Mom, I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew she was thinking I was going to leave but I wasn't. "That's more I like it." Jacob said smiling. Gently he released me. As Jacob turned around I grabbed the Vase smashing it over his head. Jacob collapsed to the ground.

"Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine."

I headed toward the hall. I needed some air. "Bella, what he said isn't true." Edward said walking up behind me. I slipped on my jacket before facing Edward. "It might as well be." I said as tears filled my eyes. I attempted to slip past Edward but he stopped me. Gently grasping my face he stared at me with the most loving eyes. "It's not true. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I upset you." Edward said. Gently I grasped Edward's hands gently pulling them away from my face as tears streamed down my face. "I should have never came back." I whispered. Quickly I slipped past Edward and toward the front door.

"Bella where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere I can be alone."

"Bella wait" Alice yelled after me.

"Bella" Edward yelled.

I didn't stop. I pulled my jacket closer as I entered the cold night. I pulled out my phone and dialed Gabby. "Hey Izzy."

"Gabby he's ruined everything." I cried.

"What happened?"

"Edward hates me. He really hates me and now my heart aches even more." I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella hunny I am so sorry."

"Why did I come back here." I cried.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

I watched as my best friend ran out of the house crying. I spun on my heels and headed toward the one person who could have prevented this. Edward. My brother. He was getting chummy with this girl. I grabbed Edward by the ear pulling him hard. "Excuse us." I snapped.

"Ow, Alice let go."

"Let's go chat." I snapped.

I dragged my brother into the kitchen. We were alone. I pulled his ear hard before letting him go. "What the hell was that for?" Edward asked rubbing his ear.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Bella ran out of the house crying and yet you do nothing."

"I don't know Alice. I'm so happy she's here on one hand but the other i'm angry that she didn't call or write at least something. I just don't think she's the Bella I love." Edward said as he headed over to the cupboard to pour himself another drink. Edward never drank this much so I knew something was bothering him. And he never drinks straight scotch.

"Really? And how is that?"

"She waited four years to come back and expects me to be open arms." Edward snapped.

"Are you fucken blind Edward? Do you forget what he did to her in high school? Do you forget what happened to her at prom? Why do you think it took her so long? You should be thankful she's alive. Alive and missed you. And she wanted to see you. I saw her before the surprise and she told me how all she wanted was to come to you. And don't forget you went to Italy to find her a few weeks ago and all of a sudden you moved on?"

"Yeah, I remember Alice I was the one who was there for her." Edward said.

"How about the fact she still wears this." I said tugging at Edward's best friend bracelet.

Edward froze as he glanced down at his wrist. I had to get through to my brother. I know he still loves Bella. He told us this. I just didn't understand this side of him or why he was being like this. Was it because she didn't run to him first? I just didn't know.

"She does?"

"Yes, and whether you want to believe it or not Edward. Bella loves you. Really loves." I said.

"I know she does."

"No, you don't. She's in love with you. And you are the only reason she hung on." I said. "Think about that."

* * *

I didn't return home until two o'clock in the morning. And I wasn't going to kid myself i was piss drunk. After leaving here i decided to go down the street and hit the bar. I drank my sorrow's away. The Hale's and the Cullen's were staying the night since everyone had been drinking tonight. But then again they usually stay a few days during Christmas because of the parties and we are all just so close. Like a big family. I was freezing and was surprised I didn't get hypothermia but really I didn't care.

Quietly I shut the door behind me. I could hear the crackling of fire in the den. I had a feeling it was my father or my brother. I headed toward the kitchen stumbling into the small table in the hall. _"Fuck" _I muttered. Whoever was in the den was stirring. As I was steadying myself I could feel the presence of someone in the hallway. I glanced up and was shocked when I saw it was Edward. "About time" Edward said.

"Pff why the hell do you care?" I slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked grinning.

"Yup, now buzz off."

I headed to the family room where the fire was still going. I headed to the small bar in the corner and poured myself a glass of whiskey I wanted to sleep deep tonight. Slowly I took a seat on the couch. I knew Edward was in the hallway watching. Taking a gulp I rose to my feet and headed to the doorway. I reached out to close the door when Edward gently grasped my wrist. "Bella, please don't shut me out." Edward whispered. I knew something was still there between us I just didn't know what. And I didn't know what to do about it. And it could just be the alcohol. Edward stared at me with those eyes. I don't know what came over me or if it was the alcohol. Instantly I grasped Edward's face and slammed my lips upon his. We both froze.

What was I doing? But Edward didn't stop the kiss. Gently his tongue traced my bottom lip. it brought all these feelings from high school back to the surface all over again. How he told me he loved me. I wanted to tell him then but i was afraid and when I was finally going to tell him i was forced to leave. Edward gently grasped my face as he pressed his lips more firmly upon mine. It was bringing back all the many times we kissed right before I had to leave.

Instantly I pulled my lips from his. "I can't do this." I said.

"What? why? Bella it's ok i want to."

"Edward i'm sorry I can't. Goodnight." I said.

Quickly I shut the sliding doors that divided the family room to the hallway. I could hear Edward breathe exasperated but I didn't care. I couldn't deal with this right now. I was so confused.

I sank back into the sofa pulling a blanket over myself as I just laid there thinking how great things were between Edward and I. How I missed those times. I missed the way we used to be. I wondered if we would ever get that back.

* * *

I wanted to try and talk to Bella. I didn't know if she kissed me because she was drinking or because she still felt something. Kissing her again brought all these feelings back. God do I miss her. I so badly just wanted to go in there and kiss her passionately. Show her how much I have missed her and how much I need her in my life. She makes me feel so alive and happy. But what if she doesn't feel anything for me? When I tried to say something she shut the door. instead of being happy she was here I pushed her away. I flirted with other girls that meant nothing to me. I sat in Charlie's den as I watched the fire flickering thinking of only her.

I was distracted by a glass falling to the ground. I slowly rose to my feet and headed to the family room. Gently I knocked. "Bella?" I said. But I got no answer. Slowly I slid the doors open. There was Bella asleep with her arm hanging off the couch. I smiled. Quietly I made my way toward the couch. Grabbing the empty glass I sniffed it. "God Bella Whiskey? Really?" I said chuckeling. She never did just go for suttle she always went to straight getting hammered.

I gently knelt beside her as I brushed her hair out of her face. She's so beautiful. I have missed her so much. "I love you Bella." I whispered. I gently lifted her small body into my arms. Bella stirred in her sleep. Gently nuzzling into my chest. "Edward." Bella sleepily groaned. Was she dreaming of me? Was what my sister said really true? Bella is in love with me? She feels the same for me as I feel for her? Why was I such an asshole to her? I'm just so confused.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered as I pressed my lips against her temple.

Gently I began carrying her up the stairs when Charlie was making his way down. "Good she's home." Charlie said. I nodded. "I'm afraid she's tapped into your whiskey along with the local bar."

"Oh geezum. I don't know about that girl but then again I can't blame her." Charlie said.

"I'm going to take her to bed."

"Ok, thank you Edward. For all you do for her." Charlie said.

"You're welcome."

I slowly made my way up the stairs quietly entering Bella's room. Alice and Rose were sleeping in Bella's large king sized bed. "Who dare enters at this time?" Alice groaned.

"Sorry I'm bringing Bella to bed. She tapped into Charlie's whiskey and the bar down the street."

"Ouch. Here let me help." Alice said.

Alice helped pull back the duvet and slip Bella into some pajama's. Nothing I haven't seen before. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ewe Edward Mason Cullen I know you were thinking dirty thoughts but even though you are my brother she is my best friend." Alice whispered.

"Sorry."

I gently placed Bella into bed pulling the covers up over her. Gently ran my fingers over the marks on her neck. Why didn't I kill that prick? If I ever saw him again he would be sorry. "Sweet dreams Bells." I whispered. Gently I pressed my lips upon her forehead before heading to the guest room I was staying in.

I knew I probably wasn't going to sleep well. I was going to think of Bella. My bells. I still couldn't fathom that she was dreaming of me. I wanted the old us back. But I didn't think that could ever be back. As much as I wanted it. She was my true love. Was in high school and still is. I still didn't understand what Jacob had against her. If he should be angry at anyone it should be me. I put him in jail. But somehow he escaped. And last night he fled before the police showed up.

I just hoped Bella wasn't still angry with me in the morning. I hoped we could at least be friends. I mean we have been best friends since we were one years old. That's a long time. And I would always love Bella. And I would always be her friend and protect her even if it meant I could never be with her. I just wanted her in my life any way possible.

_"He never loved you. He never cared. No one did." Jacob said laughing._

_Jacob was laughing at me. What did he want with me? Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why can't he just let me be happy? I was running fast and hard away from him. I could see my family, my friends and Edward up ahead. But Jacob kept pulling me back. " I will kill you before I let you be free." Jacob chuckled._

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was starring down at a cliff. And Jacob was walking toward me. What was I going to do? "Where you going to go now Bella? you're trapped." Jacob said as he inched closer to me. "Any last words?"_

_Before I could reply he pushed me. I began descending my long fall into the dark abyss below. I screamed. Really screamed. Thrashing my head back and forth. I didn't want to die I wanted to live._

"Bella wake up it's me." Edward said gently shaking me.

My eyes sprang open and I stared at Edward who looked concerned. How did I get into my bed? Slowly I sat up burying my face into my knees. So badly did I just want to hug him and cry. "Are you ok Bells?" Edward asked.

Bells. That was all it took. I began to sob as I shook my head no. "Come here." Edward said. Gently he perched himself on the edge of my bed as he pulled me into his arms hugging me so tight. I buried my face into his chest. I cried. Cried because I was afraid. Afraid Jacob was going to kill me. Afraid I am going to lose the most important person in my life. Edward. Cried because I have missed my family and friends so much.

"I'm here Bells. I'm not going anywhere. You will never lose me." Edward whispered.

It was like Edward knew what I was thinking. But then again Edward could always read me without having to be told. That's why Edward and I were such great friends. That's why I loved him and it's why I still love him. "Edward I'm so scared." I cried. Edward gently grasped the back of my neck as he hugged me even tighter. "I know you are and I'm here I'm not going anywhere I promise."

This felt so right. It felt high school all over again. Like we were kids. I didn't know how long I was staying. But I was in no rush to get back. And that was the perks of being a journalist I can work wherever I am.

Gently Edward laid with me. Starring at me with those loving eyes. Gently he brushed his fingers against my neck. I knew there were marks. Gently I grasped his hand and instantly I could feel the electricity between us. He had to feel it too. "I'm ok." I whispered. Edward smiled as he gently cupped my face "He ever touches you again like that I will kill him." Edward whispered.

"My protector."

"Always." Edward said smiling. "Always Bells."

"I know."

"What was with last night by the way?" Edward asked.

Edward's eyes were searching me for answers. I knew what he was talking about. This kiss. I didn't know what came over me. But i certainly wasn't going to admit that I was in love with him. Especially since i know he no longer loves me. He wouldn't have acted like he did yesterday if he did. "I was wasted" I said smiling.

"Oh, that's all?" His lips were inched from mine. Was he going to kiss me? "Ahem, Edward I am still her brother." Emmett said entering the room. Edward rolled his eyes before climbing to his feet. "She was screaming so I woke her up." Edward said.

"I was having another nightmare."

Edward and Emmett both looked at me confused. "I've been having nightmares since I left. It's always the same. Jacob chasing me. I'm running toward my friends and family but he keeps pulling me back. I run until I reach a cliff and he pushes and I'm falling." I said.

"Well I'll let you two talk." Edward said smiling.

I watched as the love of my life left the room. "Are you two ok now?"

"we are friends if that's what you're asking." I said.

"Well good and if more happens I'll be happy."

"Thanks Emmett." I said laughing.

I slowly rose to my feet and headed out the door and toward the stairs. Edward was nearly down the stairs when I got an idea. "Edward wait up." I said. Edward froze as he was about to turn around I lunged at him jumping on his back. Edward laughed. It was like old times. I clung my arms around his neck as he carried me towards the kitchen on his back. "Morning you two." Esme said smiling. Renee and Esme exchanged a smile. I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking something would come of us.

Edward gently placed me on the barstool before taking the one next to me. "Would you like some pancakes?" Esme asked. "Please." Edward and I chimed. Yup, it was defiantly like high school all over again. We couldn't help but laugh. I was glad things were like high school all over again. Maybe we would end up together this time.

"You have any plans?" Edward asked.

"Nope you?"

"A little Christmas shopping would you like to come?" Edward asked.

"Edward Mason Cullen it's Christmas Eve really?"

"Yes, Isabella Mason." Edward said smirking.

"Figured that out huh? Yeah, I'll come with you I just need to shower first."

"Sweet." Edward said.

After taking a quick shower I slipped on some stone washed jeans, slipping on a olive green cashmire knit sweater over my white tank top and knee high black high heeled boots. My hair rested curly at my shoulders with the bangs parted to the side. My makeup was perfect. I looked perfect. I was excited and nervous. This wasn't a date we were just shopping. I grabbed my phone and black coach purse and headed down the stairs as Edward was slipping on his pea coat when he glanced up.

"Ready?"

"Yes, let me grab my jacket." I said smiling.

I grabbed my black pea coat and slipped it on. I made sure to button up. I could hear the wind howling. Quickly I wrapped my gray plaid scarf around me. "Don't worry the escalade is already warmed up." Edward said smiling.

"Bye you two have fun." Alice said smiling.

"Bye Alice." Edward and I chimed.

I knew what Alice was hoping. The same thing that I was probably hoping. Once outside Edward gently draped his arm around me and led me to his running black escalade. Emmett wasn't kidding when he said it was just like mine. Because it was. Edward helped me inside before climbing in himself. I was freezing.

"Lets go shall we." Edward said smiling.

Gently Edward pulled off into traffic as we headed toward Portland. I haven't been there for ages. I was glad Edward and I weren't fighting anymore. I hated fighting with him. "Where we going? And who you shopping for?" I asked.

"Everyone."

"Edward." I scolded.

"What? I'm a guy."

I laughed shaking my head. That he was. A guy I was very much in love with. We finally arrived at the shopping mall and headed inside. We headed inside the jewelry store where Edward was looking for jewelry for his mother and sister. "I'll be right back. My work is calling." I said.

"Ok."

* * *

I waited until Bella was out of earshot. I glanced down and found the perfect bracelet for her. "I would like that eighteen karat gold diamond heart bracelet please. Try to hurry I don't want her to see." I said.

"Yes, sir."

I glanced through the jewelry case where I found the perfect necklace for my mother. It was a family tree necklace with all our birthstones. And for Alice I got her a necklace with her name written in cursive gold writing. It was perfect. I even got rose a matching one. Now for Renee. I glanced back at Bella she was still on the phone. Good. I found another perfect gift for Bella. A tear drop necklace and earring set. The necklace and earrings are set in a white gold and there was a purple unique stone in the middle. Just like Bella. "I'll take this also." I said handing the man my credit card.

"Yes, sir."

I already knew what I was getting Bella's mom. It was something I was going to give my mother also. A framed picture of Bella and I at graduation. "Her you are sir."

"Thank you." I said as I slipped my credit card in my wallet.

I headed toward Bella who was still on the phone arguing. "You can't do that…that's called black mail and it's against the law. He threatened me…Look, I am in the states for personal reasons…no I don't need to tell you…"

"Give m the phone Bella." I said.

Without any hesitation Bella handed me the phone. "Who am I speaking with?" I said. I could tell the man I was speaking with was not happy. But what he didn't know was that I was a lawyer. A big one too. One that could easily end him.

"none of your damn business now put the bitch on the phone."

"That woman you are calling a bitch has a name so use it. And second I am a lawyer. You speak to Isabella like that again you will have charges of slander, harassment, coercion, and extortion. Should I go on?" I said sternly.

I was speaking in my all business like talk. The man was silent. "Now, you are going to leave miss Swan alone and you will not contact her unless otherwise contacted first do I make myself clear?" I said.

"Yes sir. Good day."

I smiled as I handed the phone back to Bella. "Edward Cullen you bewilder me sometimes." Bella said. I shrugged my shoulders and just smiled. "Come on beautiful." I said. We were headed to another store. I still had one more thing to get Bella. And I had the perfect idea. I was putting every picture of us in a picture frame. She would love it.

* * *

After spending the day shopping Edward and I returned home. I still had time to get ready for tonight.

"Bella you in there?"

"Come in Alice." I said.

I was looking through my clothes wondering what I should wear. My black dress that looks slimming on me or a strapless colorfull flowy dress. "Go with the black one." Alice said.

"Thanks I was leaning toward that one. What's up?"

"How long are you staying here?" Alice asked.

"At least until new years. But don't worry I will be back and I will call and text all the time. I'm not going to let Jacob make me miserable anymore."

"Good" Alice said hugging me from behind.

"Don't worry you won't lose me again." I said smiling.

"Well better hurry up party is going to start soon."

Alice was right. Quickly I slipped into my black dress. It stopped just above the knee and showed my slender figure. It was sleeveless and beautiful. I slipped on my black heels letting my hair fall to my shoulders. I placed a red flower barrett into my hair. I even wore matching silver flowered necklace and earrings. I could hear guest starting to arrive. I didn't know who was coming but I was sure I would see people I didn't want to see. At least I had Edward here.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Taking a deep breath I headed into the hall and made my way toward the stairs. The house was filling with people fast. Edward was talking with my brother and Jasper. Rose and Alice were chatting with guests. Everyone looked so happy. I smiled as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I froze when I heard that voice. I knew that voice from high school and of all people to run into it had to be Mike Newton. What was he doing here? I rolled my eyes as I took a deep breath as I slowly turned toward Mike Newton. "Mike? Hi how are you?" I said being polite. Mike still looked the same as he did four years ago. Scrony, preppy pretty boy.

"I'm pretty good. Work a lot. I heard you were back."

"I'm just visiting for the holidays. I'm over in Italy for work." I said.

"What you do for work?"

"Journalist." I said smiling.

"that's right. I heard you made quite a reputation for yourself."

"Yes, I did. Hard work but I did it." I said.

"So now that we are both adults and single I was thinking."

Oh no. I knew what he was going to ask me. Even after four years of not speaking he was going to ask me out yet again. And yet again I would turn him down and have to explain to him a million freaking times that he annoys the crap out of me and that I am only being polite. Why couldn't this man get a clue. "If you'll excuse me I need to get a drink." I said.

"I'll join you."

Dammit. I forced a fake smile and headed towards the table with the holiday punch my mother was famous for. I poured a large glass. "You look beautiful as always I'm surprised you're not married." Mike said.

"No not married."

I gulped my holiday punch as Mike went on and on about high school and so many other pointless crap. I kept nodding and smiling making him think I was paying attention when in reality I wasn't. I glanced around the room until I noticed Edward. His eyes met mine. Edward could read me like a book. Instantly he began walking toward me. Thank god.

"There you are sweetheart. Mike it's nice to see you. Thank you for keeping my lady company." Edward said smiling.

"Wait you two are? I should have seen this coming. Yeah, not a problem."

Quickly I clung onto Edward's arm as he led me away from him. "Thank you. You're my life savor." I whispered. Edward chuckled. Edward rested his hand on top of mine and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly" I said.

Our families and friends were watching on with nothing but smiles on their faces. Edward and I joined the many people who were dancing. Gently he placed his hand on my waist and the other in my hand entwining our hands together like vine. It brought all these feelings to the surface just by his touch. "You are so beautiful." Edward whispered.

"You look very dashing tonight."

"Dashing?" Edward said chuckling.

"Yes dashing."

It was clear to me I was meant to be with Edward all along. He gets me like no one else does. I don't have to pretend with him. I'm happy and I can laugh freely and not live in fear. I groaned at the thought of having to go back to Italy. "What?" Edward asked concerned.

"It's just that I'm happy here and having fun. And you're making it very hard for me. Because I don't want to go back." I said.

Edward smiled. Gently he pressed his forehead upon mine and just stared at me with nothing but love in his eyes. "Then don't." Edward whispered. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my lips. I was sure going to miss him when I returned to Italy. I so badly wanted to blurt out three words to him bust still I was afraid to. "Edward there's something I should have told you a long time ago." I said nervously.

I was afraid. But I needed to tell him. I needed to tell Edward that I was in love with him then. I didn't know how he would take it but at least he would know. Even though he doesn't feel the same.

"What's that?"

As I was opened my mouth I was interrupted.

"Edward?"

Edward and I both froze at the sound of a woman's voice. I didn't recognize that voice but by the look on his face he didn't seem to happy to see her. Slowly I turned around and standing right before me was Jessica. My so called friend from high school. Well sort of. We talked. Here and there.

"Jess" Edward said.

"I see the heart crusher is back."

"Heart crusher?" I said.

"Yeah, since you just up and left I had to nurse Edward's broken heart back to health. I'm surprised you're even talking to her. Or did you not tell her about us?" Jessica said smiling.

I wasn't going to kid myself. Each word she said and knowing she was the one who comforted Edward when I left pissed me off. But I can't blame him. I can only blame Jacob. "I didn't leave by choice." I said.

"Sure, sure."

"Jess, stop. That was four years ago." Edward said.

I could tell Edward was getting annoyed. I was just getting plain old pissed. I glanced up at Edward. "I'm gonna grab a drink." I said. Edward smiled down at me nodding. I didn't pay Jessica any attention. "Jacob isn't that bad as you claim." Jessica snapped.

Instantly I spun around and glared at Jessica. She was smiling at me. Like this was funny. Did she know about prom? Did she know about high school? What he did to me. How he made me leave? Jacob Black was in no way shape or form innocent. I clenched my fists tightly. I was pissed. Who did this bitch think she was?

"Do you even fucken know him?"

"Not really but I know everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Jessica said smiling.

"Really? So when he attacked me at prom that was an act? When he beat me up in the locker room that was an act too? And when he told me to choose between my life or my friends and family that's a lie too. Why the hell would I choose to not talk to or see my family or best friends for four years? Four years where he controlled me and beat me. You don't have the slightest idea the hell I am going through so don't you dare come into my families home and run your mouth about things you don't know. You don't know the monster he is. And as much as I dislike you I would never wish that on anyone." I snapped.

"Oh, boo hoo. You know what I loved when you were gone? How Edward came to me. Told me how he hated you and couldn't believe he ever loved someone like you."

Those words felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart. Did Edward really say that? My friends instantly realized something was wrong and then they saw who it was. "In fact Edward invited me here tonight." Jessica said.

I glanced up at Edward. His face was hard. He was angry. Edward was silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "I only invited her because I didn't know you were coming home. Bella she is lying about everything. I was angry that is all." Edward said. Edward looked at me. He was afraid what I was thinking. What I was going to do. Right now I just wanted to be alone and I wanted to cry.

"Excuse me."

I walked passed Edward and Jessica. Jessica was smiling thinking she won. "Edward is better off with me you know." Jessica said smiling.

"Bella wait." Edward pleaded.

"For once just everyone leave me alone."

Without thinking I stormed out of the house into the freezing cold. Not taking a jacket I began walking down the street alone. It was a dark, cold and clear sky winter night. Edward hated me? He didn't love me? Did he really say those things? And did people really think that I didn't want to come home? That I left four years ago for no reason? Because that wasn't the case.

I continued down the street shivering in the cold. I walked the whole way in the cold to La Push. I managed to find the one rock that wasn't wet or covered in snow. Slowly taking a seat I shivered as tears streamed down my face. I held my face in my hands as the tears continued to stream down my face. My body was cold. I was freezing. My mind was buzzing with so many thoughts.

I jumped when I heard a car door slam shut. I didn't care who it was. Because the only person I wanted that to be was Edward and I knew it wouldn't be him. He was probably back at the house having a great time. This was turning to be a stressful and horrible Christmas.

The footsteps were running toward me. "Bella" I glanced up and to my surprise it was Edward. Edward dashed toward me looking so worried and concerned. Quickly I was wrapped in a warm blanket. "Are you crazy it's freezing out here." Edward said wrapping the blanket around me.

I looked at Edward with red bloodshot eyes from crying. "Why are you crying?" Edward asked. Gently he crouched down and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumb. "Edward, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave anyone. I'm sorry I hurt you and I don't blame you for hating me." I trembled.

Edward looked at me with worried eyes. But Edward hating me is something I couldn't take. Edward has been in my life since I was a baby. We have been through everything together. I can't stand the thought that he really truly hates me.

Edward gently grasped y face between his hands. Gently pressing his forehead upon mine as tears streamed down my face. "Bella, what Jess said was not entirely true. I was upset, I was angry. Angry that you left. Angry that I went four years without talking to or seeing the most important person of my life. You. My best friend. But worst of all I was pissed beyond belief that I couldn't find you." Edward whispered.

Tears streamed down my face as I shivered from the cold. "Edward please don't hate me. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to go to college like we planned. I had so much going for me…for us when I was here and because of Jacob that was all thrown away." I cried.

So badly did I want to confess everything. Confess how ever since I left I've thought about him every waking moment. Thought about how this must kill him. Thought about how much I wanted to return to him and wanted to tell him I love him. I did then and still do now. But deep down I knew there was no possible way after four years Edward was in love with me. "Bella, I don't hate you." Edward said.

"You don't?" I trembled.

"No, I could never hate you. I know now that Jacob made you go. I knew deep down he always did. I kinda went nuts on him after we got your letters. I may have said things but I regret them. I'm sorry. Come here." Edward said.

Gently he pulled me into his arms. I could feel the warmth radiate off his body. The feel of Edward's strong muscular arms around me felt so right. Edward gently pressed his lips upon my temple pressing his lips against my skin hard. "I could never hate you Bella. No matter who we are with or where we are I will always be here for you." Edward whispered.

"I wasn't lying about what Jacob forced me to do."

"I know you weren't. Come on let's get you home everyone is worried about you. Plus you missed Alice and Rose kick the crap out of Jessica." Edward said chuckling.

"What?" I said glancing up at Edward.

"Yeah, come on let's get you warmed up." Edward said.

Gently Edward draped his arm around me as he let a still shivering me to the parking lot. What was I thinking leaving the house when it was this cold? "You know this would work so much better if you were naked." Edward said grinning.

"Edward Mason Cullen." I said laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

It was Christmas morning. I was glad that our families decided to do Christmas together this year. No one knew I was going to be here so it made it even better. I was asleep in my snuggly warm bed. For once I didn't have a nightmare. I dreamt of being with Edward. I was startled by my bedroom door flung open. I peeked toward the door with one eye. It was a very energetic Alice. "Go away" I groaned.

"Come on Bella it's ten o'clock. Get up present time."

"No" I said as I buried my head underneath the pillow.

"Fine." Alice said annoyed. "EDWARD"

Oh god. I knew what this meant. This meant since she couldn't get through to me so she was going to sick the one person who could get me to cave. The person who always got me to cave. Edward. "Alice get out of my room NOW." I yelled.

I could hear Edward approaching my room. "Edward go away." I groaned. I could hear Edward laughing that sexy laugh that I love so much. I don't think there was one thing about Edward that I didn't love. He was just perfect in every way. "Never. Come on Bells." Edward said.

"No."

"I'll be waiting for you two down stairs." Alice beamed.

Edward gently perched himself on the edge of me bed. Gently he pulled the pillow off my head. "Please." Edward said as his lips brushed my ear. How was it simple things like this drove me crazy. "But Edward I'm tired." I whined as I rolled onto my back.

Edward stared down at me with this pleading, sexy, loving look in his eyes. A look I couldn't say no to. A look I don't think god himself would say no to. It was taking everything inside of me to not lunge myself onto Edward. God how did he have this control over me? Just one pleading look. "Please Bells. For me." Edward said. He didn't take his eyes off me and gave me this pouty lip that sent desire pulsating through my body. I think that was what sold the deal.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." I groaned.

"Good, because we are all downstairs doing gifts and I can't wait to give you tours." Edward said smiling.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

"Come on" Edward said.

Swiftly Edward lifted into his arms lifting me out of his bed.. I squealed in laughter. I was hanging upside down over Edward's shoulder. I could see Alice smiling at the two of us. "Edward put me down." I begged.

"Nope."

Edward chuckled as he gently smacked my behind. I would so kill him later for this. "Put me down I can walk." I said.

"Nope" Edward said.

Edward carried me over his shoulder through the hall and down the stairs until we reached the family room. The rest of my family and friends were already waiting. Something was up with my brother Emmett. He wasn't acting himself. He was supposed to propose soon but with everything that was going on. I understood why he held off. "Nice of you to finally join us Bella." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah." I said. "Edward can you please put me down."

"I guess."

Gently I was placed on my feet. "Morning sweetheart." Renee said.

"Morning." I said smiling. I took a seat next to Edward on the small loveseat. Gently I rested my legs across his lap. Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "Make yourself comfortable." Edward said.

"I will."

I glanced around the room and I couldn't help but smile. I was surrounded by people who really love me and have missed me. I glanced at my parents who were still very in love and were happy. Happy to have their friends and children surrounded around them on Christmas. As for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Mr. and Mrs. Hale I think they were just happy to see their children smiling. I glanced at Alice and Jasper who were smiling and laughing. Emmett and Rose were being all lovy. And then there was Edward and I. Edward glanced at me and smiled that sexy smile.

"Ok, I need to ask you something Rose." Emmett said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at my brother. Was he going to propose? Was he finally going to ask her the most important question of his life? I already knew that Rose was going to say yes. They have been together along time and she has mentioned marrying my brother for a long time and to tell you the truth there isn't a more perfect girl for my brother except Rose. They belong together.

"Ok…" Rose said.

Rose was utterly confused. She was blonde that was for sure. Everyone knew what my brother was doing. Everyone except Rose. I watched as my brother got down on one knee as he held a small black box in his hand smiling. Tears instantly filled Rose's eyes.

"Rosalie Marie Hale. I love you. I have for the pas seven years. We have been through the best and the worst together and still you are by my side. And there is no one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" Emmett asked.

I watched as tears streamed down Rose's face as she shook her head yes. I was so happy for my brother. He had his love. He had everything he ever wanted and deserved. I just wished I could find that happiness. Would I ever? Everyone was so happy for Emmett and Rose. My mother was already crying.

"Ok, gift time." Edward said gently squeezing my leg.

I watched as Edward picked up six gifts from underneath the tree. He grabbed the three I brought for him and the three he got for me. "Open yours first." I said. Edward smiled as he began unwrapping the first gift. I just hoped he liked it. I hoped everyone would. Most of my gifts were from Italy. I knew Rose and Alice would freak when they saw their gifts.

"OH MY GOD" Alice and Rose screamed.

I couldn't help but toss my head back laughing. "Bella is this real? Are you kidding me?" Alice asked. This is why Alice and Rose was my best friend. "Yes, I remember how in high school you both wanted to meet the lady behind Prada so I have it arranged. Those plane tickets are good anytime she said to show up when you are in town your names are on her list." I said smiling.

Before I could say another word I was pushed out the way and taken into a Alice and Rose hug. I couldn't help but laugh as they pretty much ignored the fact Edward was sitting right there. "Glad you like it." I whispered.

"We love it and the picture frames is perfect." Alice said smiling.

"Totally." Rose said.

"Good. I got myself one as well."

I watched as everyone loved their gifts from me. "Isabella Marie Swan you didn't really get everyone something did you?" Esme asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted to show how much I missed everyone."

Esme smiled. I knew Esme would love her gift. I bought her an antique clock with golden angels and white marble. It was beautiful. Carlisle smiled when he opened his gift. It was desk ornament with three figures holding scales. A glass world globe sat atop and at the base was _Carlisle Cullen of Swan and Cullen Law._ I had it engraved knowing he would love it. "Bella this is amazing." Carlisle.

"Thought you'd like it."

I glanced at Jane Hale who was shaking her head at me. But she knew no matter what she would have to take it. "bella this had to me expensive." Jane said.

"Trust me I can afford it."

I knew how much Jane loved William Shakespeare. So I found a rare Shakespeare first folio. And I knew Jane would love it she did. I glanced at Conner. He loved clocks so I bought him a antique wooden clock. I glanced at my brother who had tears in his eyes as I knew he would. Emmett gently placed the gift down as he rose to his feet. I smiled knowing this gift touched him. Emmett made his way toward me. Gently grasping my hand he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Hugged me tight. "Thank you Bella." Emmett whispered.

"Your welcome." I whispered.

"Promise me you'll come every year."

"I may not have to." I said.

"You're telling us this is the last time we will see you?" Edward said.

I glanced at Edward and smiled. "No, I'm saying I can't stand being away from being away from any of you so when I can I'm moving back. I need to transfer to Portland and I can come home." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

I was so happy and feeling so loved that my heart felt like it was going to explode. "Thanks Bella." Charlie said smiling. My father loved the classic Romeo and Juliet. So when I saw an oil painting of the balcony scene I had to get it. "Is this why you were saying sorry earlier?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I had to smash your old vase. But I knew you would like these better. They are a set of four murana glass blown vases." I said.

"I love them."

"Oh, Esme before I forget. I saw this the other day on my way back to the Villa when I cam across this artist and he was painting this. I bought it for you." I said smiling.

Excitedily I rose to my feet grabbing a medium sized framed painting that was wrapped. I handed the painting to Esme the painting. Tears filled her eyes when she saw it. "This is beautiful Bella."

I smiled as I glanced at Edward he smiled when he saw the Christmas ornament of us with _best friends_ etched on the bottom. I watched as he slowly unwrapped a box that was filled with button down shirts and a sweater. "You know me so well." Edward said smiling.

"Duh" I said laughing.

My heart melted when I saw tears fill Edward's eyes. The last gift was the most special. It was a large collaged frame. Pictures of Edward and I in high school. Most the slots were filled except one. I left one slot empty along with Emmett's and Rose and Alice. I wanted to take a picture and put it in there now. "What is it?" Alice said looking at her brother concerned.

"Bella, this is the perfect gift." Edward said smiling.

"Good."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I bought a collage and placed pictures of Edward and I in high school. Dances, prom and parties." I said.

"Ok, now you Bella. Open them." Edward said impatiently.

"Ok"

I took my seat next to Edward as I was handed two small boxes. I glanced up at Edward already knowing perfectly well what was inside. Jewlery. "I am going to kill you. You bought me something when I was on the phone didn't you?"

"Yup" Edward said grinning.

Shaking my head I slowly took off the lid of the first box. Gently I removed the tissue paper and stared in awe. It was beautiful. A chain linked bracelet with three diamond hearts. It was beautiful. "Edward this is beautiful." I said smiling.

"Let me see your wrist."

I held out my wrist as Edward clasped the bracelet onto me. His fingers trailed down my skin which sent chills through my body. The slight touch from him drove me mad. I went onto the second box nervous what could be in here. I sat shocked when I saw what was inside. It was the exact necklace and earrings I wanted. But how did Edward know? "How did you know?" I asked.

"I know you."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I said.

Gently I ran my fingers along the purple tone. It was gorgeous purple stone tear drop necklace and earring I white gold. Edward defiantly knew me well. The last one was a big gift. I didn't know what it could be but I was excited. Once I tore through the wrapping paper I froze. Tears instantly filled my eyes when I saw what he had done for me. Out of all the gifts this was the most important to me. A black collage frame that read _Live Love Laugh._ Pictures of Edward and I in high school. Smiling, laughing, cuddling. It was there then. You could see how much I was in love with him. On the bottom of the frame Edward encrypted something. _No matter where you are or who you are with I will always be here for you. I love you Bella._

Tears streamed down my face. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked worried. I glanced up and without another thought I flung my arms around Edward's neck hugging him tightly. I could feel Edward smile as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "I have missed you so much Edward." I whispered.

"I've missed you too Bells."

"I'm so sorry." I trembled.

Edward gently grasped the back of my neck as he pulled me closer to his body. I was so in love with him. How was I ever going to tell him? I was afraid. I needed to tell him. It was too late to just try to move on. Too late to forget about him. I was in too deep. I wanted Edward in my life. "Shh, don't cry Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Edward whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Tonight was the night of the Christmas Ball. I was excited and nervous at the same time. We were having it at The Zahn Event Center at the Manor. I glanced at myself in the mirror I looked beautiful. I wore a silver A-line dress. It clung to every curve on my body. A halter style dress with matching heels. I made sure to wear my new necklace, earrings and bracelet Edward got me. My hair was pulled back but curly. I was ready to go.

"Bella the limo is here." Emmett yelled.

"Coming."

Quickly I grabbed my clutch and headed down the stairs where my parents and Emmett waited. I was excited to have fun. I knew in a few days I would have to return to Italy. And to be honest I didn't want to.

As we arrived there was already a valet waiting and lots of people were arriving. This was my first ball. I was quite nervous. Slowly climbing out of the limo I headed inside with my family. I spotted Alice and Rose right away.

"Bella you look beautiful." Rose said smiling.

"Thanks you do too."

"What the…" Alice muttered.

"What?"

Before Alice could say a word I turned around to see Edward enter the room with a woman I didn't know. He was laughing and smiling. All the things he used to do with me. I froze. I felt like I wasn't going to burst into tears. But I was an idiot. An idiot to think after so long he would want anything to do with me. He obviously doesn't.

"Bella…"

"I need a drink." I said.

I stormed off to the drink station as Edward was approaching us with his date. I stormed right by not giving him the slightest glance. And worst of all he would be at my table with her. Great. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Gin and tonic please." I said.

I stood patiently as the bar tender poured my drink. "Here you are miss." I grabbed my drink gulping it down before I headed to my table. Edward was already dancing and smiling with this woman I didn't know.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked taking a seat next to me.

"Sure. Even though I am watching the love of my life smile and be happy with someone else sure." I said gulping down more of my drink.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I'm the idiot." I said.

"How?"

"Because I am the idiot that didn't fight harder. I'm the idiot that thought after four years he might still have some feelings for me on more than friends but once again I'm dumb." I said.

"Bella, that's not…"

"Just drop it." I said.

I made sure to leave the table every chance I got when Edward and his date would come toward me. I didn't want to meet her. I didn't want to know her. All I knew was she better appreciate what she has. Because Edward is an amazing person. A person I wish I had.

As I attempted to walk back to my table my arm was grasped. "Lets dance." I froze when I heard that voice. Jacob. What was he doing here? I did what he asked. We joined the many other couples on the dance floor. I glanced around no one was looking at me. They were too busy.

"So you think you've won this battle? This is far from over." Jacob snarled next to my ear.

* * *

I headed over to Edward's table. I knew my sister was upset since Edward had a date with him. "hey guys." I said.

"Hey Emmett. Emmett this is my date Alexis." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you. Any of you seen my sister?"

"No, she's been avoiding me all night I don't know why." Edward said.

It took everything in me not to laugh. Was he serious? Edward is my best friend but sometimes I think he is a complete idiot. Like now. There were so many people here I couldn't see her in the crowd. Where was she?

"EMMETT"

I glanced up to see Rose running toward us. Once reaching our table she was breathing heavly. "Rose what's going on baby?" I asked worried.

"It's Bella. She looked freightened and I didn't know why. I thought she was dancing with one of you until I saw who it was. Jacob. Jacob is here and from what it looks like he is forcing Bella to dance with him." Rose panted.

"That sonofabitch." I snarled.

"Excuse me Alexis. Let's go Emmett." Edward said.

I knew I could always count on Edward. Especially when it came to my sister. I just wished he wasn't so stupid when it came to their situation but he was. I wish he would just tell her he was still in love with her then maybe she would tell him she still loves him and they can both be happy. We can all be happy.

* * *

I glanced up to see Edward and Emmett storming toward us. _Thank god._ Jacob gripped my waist tighter. "No one will save you from me." Jacob snarled. "Oh, I see your brother and Edward are coming to your aide. So one more thing before I leave. I owe you this."

I gasped as pain seared my body as I felt something sharp pierce my skin. Jacob stabbed me. I froze unable to move from the pain. I couldn't speak. I was afraid to talk. "Remember this next time you think of leaving Italy." Jacob snarled.

Jacob pushed the knife further into me thrusting it upward before yanking it out fast. I clutched my side. Watching as Jacob left while I stood there unable to move. "Bella what was that about?" Emmett said.

I wanted to turn around. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. I could feel my body becoming weak. Edward knew me well. Too well. "Bella what happened? Look at me." Edward said walking up behind me. Slowly I grasped Edward's arm. "Bella what is it?" But before I could turn around my body went limp.

"BELLA" Edward said catching me.

Everything began to spin around me. I could barely see Edward's face. "Bella, stay with me. Where does it hurt?" Edward said panicked. It pained me to see that look on Edward's face. It pained me that if I died I would die in Edward's arms and he would have to remember that for the rest of his life.

I swallowed hard to speak. But all my body wanted to do was sleep. I grasped Edward's bicep hard. I was clinging to him for dear life. "I'm not going anywhere Bells. Tell me." Edward whispered. I knew I didn't have much more time before I slipped into an unconscious state.

"H-He. Stabbed. M-Me." I said breathlessly.

I watched as Edward glanced down at me panicked. The lighting in the room was dim so Edward couldn't see. Gently he placed his hand onto my abdomen gently. I groaned in pain. Edward gently lifted his hand to the light. His hand was covered in blood. Edward had a look of fear in his eyes. But I knew behind fear was hatred. He was going to want to kill Jacob and honestly I couldn't blame him.

"Emmett call 9-1-1." Edward said.

"What? Why?"

"That sonofabitch stabbed her." Edward said through gritted teeth.

Edward quickly lifted me into his arms. It was getting harder and harder to hold on. My eyes kept trying to close. I was trying to hang on. Hang on for him if not for myself. "Stay with me Bella. You can't leave us now." Edward whispered. I looked up into Edward's eyes. Everything was passing me by like it was a blur. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't. Don't you dare Bella. Don't you dare talk like your dying. Your going to be ok. You have to." Edward trembled.

I slowly lifted my hand as I cupped Edward's sweet face. "You can't save me." I whispered.

"Like hell i can't."

It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My vision was becoming blurry. "BELLA. OPEN YOUR EYES BELLA. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME. BELLA." Edward yelled.

That was the last thing i heard before darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I sat on the floor of the hallway at the hospital. The worst feeling in my life was holding the lifeless body of Bella. The woman I love and my best friend. She just didn't know it yet. I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. I didn't know what I would do or how I would live on if she didn't make it. I so badly wanted to track down that sonofabitch and kill him myself. I wanted him to pay for what he is doing to her. For what he has done to her. Bella never told me what happened the night of prom. I wanted to know still. I needed to know.

"Hey"

I glanced up to see Alice looking at me worried. She was the only one aside from Emmett who knew how in love I am with Bella. It killed me to know that Jacob stabbed her. That sonofabitch would be sorry. "Hey Alice." I said.

"Still in surgery?"

"Yeah" I said.

"She's going to be ok Edward." Alice said gently placing her hand on my arm.

"It's not the point. This shouldn't be happening. What did she ever do to him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe this is why she's been avoiding me." I said.

"That's not why she was avoiding you."

"What? Then why?" I asked.

What did Alice know? Did I do something to upset her? I didn't get why she wouldn't come meet Alexis tonight. I knew Bella would like her. "First let me ask you this. Do you love Bella?"

"Of course I do." I said.

"No, I mean are you in love with Bella."

I knew what Alice meant I was just trying to avoid the subject. Raking my hand through my hand I breathed exasperated. I just wanted to know Bella is ok. I needed to know she is going to make it.

"Yes, Alice. I still love her." I said.

"Then why did you bring Alexis?"

"Because Bella doesn't feel that way about me anymore. I should have told her I was in love with her the moment I knew in high school but I didn't. I waited until it was too late." I said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" I said.

Because as much as I hoped and wished Bella felt the same for me as I did for her I knew it wasn't true. And I knew it would be better if I tried dating other people. To try to move on even though it was the hardest thing to do. Because truth be told I don't want to move on. I want it to always be Bella.

"Well you're wrong." Alice said.

Alice took me by surprise. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about Alice?" I asked confused.

"I'm talking about the reason Bella was avoiding you all night is because she was jealous of Alexis. Bella has feelings for you. She is still very much in love with you. Just as much if not more than she did back in high school."

"Then why hasn't she said anything?" I asked.

"She's afraid."

"Alice I don't know what to believe. I want it to be true but I just don't know. I love Bella and no matter what that will never change. Ever." I said.

Because it was true. I love Bella so much it hurts. But no matter who we are with I will always love Bella. She is my true love. The woman I should have been with all along.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

Slowly I opened my eyes allowing the bright light fill my room. I glanced around taking in my surroundings. Where was I? I wasn't home that was one thing I knew. I glanced down at myself. My abdomen was bandaged and I had IV's hooked up to me. But to my surprise Edward's head rested on my bed. He was sleeping as he clasped my hand with his. Was he here all nigh? Gently I squeezed his hand with mine. Edward's head immediately jolted up.

Edward looked a mess. He was still in his tux from what I could tell. "Hey" Edward whispered. I smiled. Gently he cupped my face as he gently brushed his thumb along my cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What happened?" I asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was heading back to the table when my arm was grasped. It was Jacob. He forced me to dance with him." I said. "Told me that this is far from over. No one can save me. Then when he saw you and Emmett coming toward us he said he had something to give me. That's when he stabbed me. Told me to think about this next time I go to leave Italy. After that all I remember is the pain."

"Bella, if I have to fly to Italy and kidnap you myself I will. I will lock you up in my house." Edward said.

I chuckled at that thought then instant groaned in pain. "Don't make me laugh." I said.

"Sorry Bells. Rest. I'll be here."

After a few days I was feeling better. Edward was here my every wakening moment and I was glad. When he wasn't here my heart yearned for him. Like now. I was snuggled in my hospital bed watching boring television. I was glad Alice had brought me some pajama's. I didn't like wearing these hospital gowns. "Hey sweetheart."

My eyes instantly lit up when I saw who was standing in the doorway. Edward. I was happy he was here. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. I smiled when our eyes met. "Hey"

Edward slowly made his way to the side of the bed. Carefully I scooted over so he could join me like he did everyday. Edward gently draped his arm around me as I rested my head snuggly onto his chest. I felt safe and content in his arms. Like I belonged there. "Bella there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"What's that?"

"I never got the chance to ask you. What did Jacob do to you at prom?" Edward asked.

Instantly I froze. I lifted my head as I looked Edward in the eyes. Tears instantly filled my eyes as I thought back to that night. That night Jacob hurt me. That night Edward saved me. "Edward I can't. It's too…"

"Please Bella. I need to know." Edward begged.

I sank my head back into my pillow. My heart was racing in fear. "Hey-I'm here Bella. I'm right here." Edward whispered. I shook my head knowing Edward wasn't going to leave me. Taking a deep breath I knew Edward deserved to know.

"After prom we went to the hotel like we planned. But something changed. We were supposed to meet at a friends room and party. I was in my room changing when Jacob showed up." I said as tears filled my eyes. "He said he changed his mind. Before I could stop him he attacked me. He hit me and hurt me. Forced me to have sex with him. He hurt me and was hurtful. After he was done he laughed and said things about Tanya. He destroyed my clothes and left me there crying and hurt and bleeding. He didn't care. So I slipped my dress back on and left. And after that that's when you found me walking the side of the road." I trembled.

Edward gently pulled me closer to him allowing my head to rest on his chest. "I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered. Gently he kissed the top of my head as he just held me in his arms. I so badly wanted to be his. To be with Edward. To show him what real love was about. But I was afraid.

"I will always be here Bella. Always." Edward said.

And the truth be told I knew what Edward said was the truth. I knew as long as I head Edward. I would be ok. We would be ok as long as we had each other. Even if it was just as friends.

After spending a few weeks in the hospital I was finally able to return home. And after tonight I would be returning to Italy. Tonight was the masked ball and I was going even though I knew I would be alone. And even though I knew Edward would be with "her". I didn't even know her but I didn't like her. Alexis was her name.

My abdomen still ached but I was managing. I arrived at the ball and spotted my two best friends right away. At least I had them. "Bella" Alice exclaimed.

"How are you?" Rose asked.

"Fine aside form something else."

"You mean Alexis." Alice whispered.

"Yup"

"You look beautiful. Prettier than she does." Rose said.

"Thanks." I said it to my best friends to put a smile on my face in a situation like this. My dress was beautiful. I made sure of it. I wore a red and black strapless ball gown. I loved it. I had a black mask. Security was extra tight tonight. My dad made sure of it after the last ball. And I couldn't blame him. I spotted Edward right away. He was laughing, smiling and dancing with Alexis.

"I need a drink." I said.

As I was about to leave Edward stopped me. "Bella. This is Alexis. Alexis this is my best friend Bella." Edward said smiling. I had to force a fake smile. "Hi. Excuse me." I said.

Alice and Rose joined me as I headed to the bar. "You ok?" Alice whispered.

"Far from it. Bartender three shots of tequila please."

I waited as the bartender poured tequila for Alice, Rose and I. And all the while I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward. He was laughing, smiling and being passionate with Alexis. I swallowed the lump in my throat to stop from crying. Quickly I gulped down my drink. "Can I have a dance with my sister?"

I glanced up and smiled at my brother. "Most certainly." I said.

I grasped Emmett's hand. Emmett always knew how to put a smile on my face. Gently grasping my waist and placing his hand in mine we began to dance all around the room. Emmett began making jokes. Jokes that would make me laugh so hard I would snort. "Are you ok Bells?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You look upset."

"Tonight is my last night here. Then I have to return to Italy." I said.

"Why don't you move back?"

"I don't know Emmett." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's Edward isn't it?"

"What?" I asked taken by surprise.

"You don't want to move back because you are in love with him and he's dating. And you're afraid to tell him."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Really? So it doesn't kill you to see him with her? It doesn't kill you to see them happy and laughing? It doesn't kill you when you see them kissing?"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Instantly I pushed my brother breathing ragged. "Yes it bothers me. All of it does are you fucken happy? And that is why I wont move back." I snapped storming away.

"Bella wait."

I glanced at Edward who was starring at me concerned. I stormed over to the bar ordering another drink and gulping it down. Tonight was going to be rough for me. It was my last night here. It was my last night I would see my friends and family for a long time. And it was the last time I would see Edward.

"Can your old man get a dance sweetheart?"

"Sure dad." I said.

I joined my father on the dance. We began to dance around the room. I didn't want to dance with Edward tonight. He was going to ask me too many questions. Questions I didn't know if I could answer right away. He would know I was hiding something. And that something being my feelings. He knows me better than anyone and sometimes I hated that. Especially when it was my true feelings for him.

"I am sure going to miss you Bella." Charlie whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too dad."

"We all love you so much Bella." Charlie said.

I looked into my father's eyes. They were filled with sadness. Not having me in his life for four years really killed him. And I knew he was afraid that after I leave they would never see me again. "I'll visit. I promise." I whispered.

"Good. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Dad." I said.

As the dance ended I was nearly bombarded by Alice. "Hey Alice" I said smiling.

"Come on you."

"Where we going?" I asked confused.

"Tonight is your last night. We want pictures."

"Oh ok." I said.

I headed over to the photo booth. I slid inside with Alice and Rose as we did goofy poses. "Ok, Bella you stay here we all want pictures." Alice said.

"Ok"

I remained seated. Next in was my brother. He was my brother and I loved him. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just trying to make me face the truth. We posed our silly poses we always did. Next was Jasper and finally Edward. "You look beautiful" Edward whispered.

"Thanks you look dashing."

We did several poses together. We smiled goofy, we smiled cute and then one picture you could see how in love I am with him. A picture that would remind me what I don't have everyday. Great. "Can I get a dance?" Edward asked.

"I guess."

I joined Edward on the dance floor. Alice and Emmett were smiling at us and I knew why. "So what was that fight with Emmett about?"

"Nothing really." I said.

"Oh"

We danced in silence. I didn't want to look at him. Because I knew if I did I would cave. I would cry and I didn't want to cry. I was trying to get through this night. It was nearly midnight. The ball would drop and then we could all go home. Thank god.

"So what do you think of Alexis?" Edward asked.

"She's nice."

"Better than Tanya?" Edward grinned.

"Anyone is better than Tanya."

"Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been acting out of sorts all night." Edward asked.

"What is with everyone asking me if I am ok. I'm fucken fine." I said storming off.

"Bella"

I ignored Edward because right now I couldn't stand being near anyone. I just wanted to be left alone. I stormed out into the hallway where I was alone. Gently my arm was tugged back. "What is your problem?" Edward asked.

"Nothing is my fucken problem so go back to your date."

"Is this what this is about? Me dating?" Edward asked.

Instantly Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper entered the hallway. Great we have an audience. Just what I fucken needed. "You're dating Edward that's great good for you. I don't care." I snapped as I attempted to walk away.

Edward gently grasped my arm stopping me. "You're not getting out of this one. Are you upset because I brought a date with me?"

"Why would I care?" I asked.

"Because you have feelings for me don't you? How am I supposed to know you feel anything when you don't tell me anything."

"No I don't feel anything but friends." I lied.

"Really? So that fight with your brother wasn't about me?"

"Not everything is about you Edward." I snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella? I pour my fucken heart out to you and yet I get nothing. I care about you so much you are my best friend. I love you to death. Is this your way of saying goodbye so that I hate you?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was pissed. I was angry I was upset. I was pissed that I had to go back and possibly never come back. I was angry that everyone was jumping down my throat. And I was upset because I was so in love with Edward and I wanted him to know but he was with Alexis. Someone he obviously has feelings for. I just wished it was me. The mere thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella what is it? Tell me." Edward begged

I glanced at my brother, Alice, Jasper and Rose. They saw the tears in my eyes. My heart ached for Edward. _Tell him._ Alice mouthed to me. She was right. As much as it would kill me if he didn't feel the same. I should tell him. Because then at least I took a risk. A risk that is so worth taking.

"Every night I was in Italy I cried. Cried because of how much I missed my family, my friend and most of all you." I trembled. Edward froze as he stared at me. Was I really doing this? Yes I was. I had to. I needed to. "I cried wondering what you were going through. I cried because of how much I missed you. Every day I thought of you and missed you. You're right I should have fought harder. I should have tried to come home sooner but I was afraid of hurting you anymore than you already were."

"Bella…"

"Let me finish. When I saw you for the first time in four years it took everything inside of me not to burst into tears. I should have told you this in high school. I was in love with you in high school and I was going to tell you before Jacob threatened me. I was looking forward to college but he ruined that." I trembled.

"I know." Edward whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Edward I am head over heels in love with you more now than I have ever been. And seeing you with Alexis is like a knife in my heart. It's obvious I should have told you sooner but I didn't. It was dumb of me to expect you felt the same way because it's obvious you don't. I have to go. I wanted you to know that. And know that no matter what I will always love you." I said.

Gently I wiped away my tears as I stormed out of the hall. Once outside I began sobbing hysterical. I just poured my heart out to Edward. I didn't know what he was thinking. And I was afraid to know what he was thinking. I was afraid to know what he was saying either.

* * *

I stood there motionless. Speechless. Was this a dream? Bella is in love with me? I knew back in high school she had feelings for me. I knew she loved me. But all this time I didn't think she loved me anymore when really she did. She has always loved me.

"Uh hello Edward this is when you go after her." Alice said.

"She's been in love with me all this time?"

"Yes you moron now go after her." Alice said.

I glanced over my shoulder and without another word I darted out the door. I needed Bella. I needed her in my life. I needed to show her how much I love her. And I was going to do that. Once I was outside she was nowhere to be seen. "BELLA?" I yelled.

But there was no reply. Where was she? Did she go home? Was she crying? Was she upset? Did she think I didn't feel the same. Quickly I raced toward my car. Instantly I sped off into traffic. I needed to tell her before she left because once she left I didn't know when I would see her again.

I drove what seemed like forever until I reached the Swan's home. I dashed up the driveway and barged through the door. "Bella?" I yelled. But still there was no reply. I took the stairs two at a time. I was racing against time. Was she still here? Once I entered her room I felt like I swallowed my heart.

Bella was gone. Her duffel bag was gone. Her gifts were gone. The only thing that remained was her dress with a note on it. The room was empty. She wasn't here. She was on her way back to Italy. Did she love me this much? Gently I picked up the letter. Surprisingly it was addressed to me.

I was afraid to read it. I was afraid what she has written. I so badly she was here. I wished I could have found her in this room. I wanted to run up here and just kiss her. Kiss her passionately and show her that I love her too. Taking a deep breath I unfolded the letter and began to read what my darling Bella had written.

_Edward,_

_I knew you would try to come talk to me. But by the time you receive this letter I will be gone. I am heading back home and I don't know when I will be back. I loved you since high school. I should have told you sooner. Maybe then I could have avoided all this hurt and heartbreak. I held on in hopes of being with you Edward. I wanted something with you. I wanted to show you what real love is. Something Tanya never showed you. I was excited to come home and see you. And when I did and I saw you all those feelings came crashing to the surface. Every time we touched I could feel the electricity between us. I feel normal with you. When I am with you I feel so alive. I just wished you felt the same. The night I was drunk and I kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to. Not because of the alcohol. I love you Edward. You are my true love. I will always love you no matter who you are with. I hope you know that. And I hope Alexis realizes what she has. Take care Edward. I love you._

_Forever and Always,_

_ ~Bella~_

Tears instantly filled my eyes. She was gone. Really gone. I sat on the edge of her bed feeling as if my heart shattered. I glanced at the nightstand when I saw the pictures of us tonight. All the signs were there I was just an idiot and didn't see them. The closeness we shared and the way we looked at one another.

"Edward?"

I glanced up as tears streamed down my face to see Alice. "She's gone. She's gone Alice." I cried. Alice hurried to my side gently hugging me. What was I going to do? I love her. I can't just let her go. When would I see her again? Would I see her again?


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

I was back in Italy. The weather here was dreary. Just like my mood. I lay in my bed thinking of only him. Edward. I continued to cry. My heart felt like it was shattering over and over again. And it was all thanks to Jacob. Jacob had already been by to make sure I was here. And when he saw how miserable he smiled.

I was tired of crying and I was tired of crying. I just wanted to close my eyes and surrender myself to darkness and never wake up. I was startled by my phone. I was still going to talk to my friends and family. I grasped my phone off the nightstand and was shocked when I saw a message from Edward.

_Edward: I miss you Bells.  
Bella: I miss you too!_

Because the truth was I missed him so much. He was all I could think about. I just wished he was here. I wanted to know what he thought after I spilled my heart and soul. I breathed exasperated as I rose to my feet. It was past noon now. I had slept most the day away. I have been doing that a lot lately. I grabbed my phone as I headed to the bathroom. I was going to try to relax in a nice warm bubble bath.

As I was filling the bath my phone was going off. Alice was calling me. "Hello Alice." I said answering.

"How are you?"

"Great" I lied.

"Liar"

"I'm miserable Alice." I cried. "I can't stop crying."

"Bella, honey."

Tears began streaming down my face when I heard his voice. Edward. I closed my eyes tight as I pictured his face. His smile. His laugh. Everything about him "Alice I gotta go."

"Bella wait."

"You're talking to Bella?" Edward asked.

"Alice. I can't I have an article to write. I love you." I said quickly hanging up.

Once I hung up the phone I began to sob hysterically. I sank to the floor unable to stop the tears. All I wanted was to be happy. I wanted this pain to be gone. And the only way that would happen is if I was with Edward.

"Izzy you here?"

Gabby was here. My only friend in Italy. "in here" I trembled. I heard Gabby quicken her pace until she entered the bathroom. Gabby only had to look at me to know what was wrong. "Izzy did he call you or something?"

"No, he texted me. Said he misses me. Then Alice called and I heard him in the background." I trembled.

"Did you try talking to him after you told him how you felt or did you just bolt?"

"I just bolted. I was afraid what he would say." I cried.

"Izzy. For all you know he could feel the same. And if he texted you that he misses you then he obviously feels something."

"Yeah, as friends." I said.

"Oh izzy when will you learn."

* * *

I stared at Alice frozen. She was talking to Bella? "That was Bella?"

"Yeah" Alice said.

"What she say? How is she?"

"Honestly? She's a mess. She loves you and misses you." Alice said.

I sank onto the living room couch as I held my head into my hands. I was so in love with Bella. I didn't know what to do. Should I call her? Would she answer? I was just so lost. I knew one thing was for sure though. There wouldn't be anyone good enough for me except Bella. She will always be the only one for me.

"I miss her Alice. I miss her like crazy." I said as tears filled my eyes.

Alice smiled as she joined me on the couch. "I know Edward. We all do. And I know you love her. And I know you are all destined to be together. But whether you two end up together is your call. And only yours." Alice said.

Lately I haven't been able to sleep. Ever since Bella left I have been tossing and turning thinking of only her. I can't stop crying. My heart aches for her. And it kills me to be around my friends and family. Everyone is just so happy and in love. Something I want with the woman who had my heart. The woman who has always had my heart. Bella.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since I returned to Italy. I have been busy with work. And I liked it that way. Didn't give me time to think of Edward. Didn't give me time to cry over him or miss him. But he was always in my dreams. My dream that I wished was true.

I waited nervously at my bosses office. I had just turned in my latest story. It was about true love. It was about my story and my life. "Isabella this is amazing. Is this a true story?"

"Yes, Mr. Garison it is." I said.

"Excellent. I will be publishing this right away."

"thank you so much." I said smiling.

Quickly leaving Mr. garison's office; my boss. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I instantly pulled out my phone. And dialed one person. Alice. "hello?" Alice answered.

"Be on the look out for my latest story you'll want to read it." I said.

"Ok, what's it called?"

"A risk for love." I said.

"Bella is it about…"

"Yes, Alice. I gotta go." I said hanging up.

I knew everyone back home would see that. They would see the story about my real life. A girl in a small town who was forced to leave in fear of her life. But leaving wasn't an easy thing for her. When she was loved by so many. And when her heart belonged to her best friend and the love of her life. I knew Edward would read this story and know it was about us. I wanted him to read it. I wanted him to know I was still thinking of him. And that I still love him more and more everyday.

"Why all smiles?" gabby asked as I approached the small café where we were meeting for lunch.

"My boss loved my latest story I just turned in. He loved it so much he is putting it first to be published."

"Really? Izzy that is great. What is this story about?" gabby asked.

"It's called A Risk For Love."

"Why do I have a feeling that is a true story?" Gabby asked.

"Because it is. It's my story."

"Oh I would love to be a fly on the wall when Edward reads this." Gabby said.

I couldn't help but laugh because I was thinking the same thing. Gabby was a good friend she always knew how to put a smile on my face. "So there is something I failed to tell you while I was home." I said.

"What's that?"

"I was in the hospital." I said.

"What? Why?"

"Jacob tracked me down at the Christmas Ball. He forced me to dance with him. And then he stabbed me." I said.

"What? Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to my brother and Edward." I said.

"I'm liking this Edward guy more and more."

"Ha-so do I Gabby. So do I." I said smiling.

* * *

I sat slumped over my desk at my office stressed out. I was in the middle of a big case with Emmett and I couldn't get Bella off my mind. "knock knock." I glanced up and smiled when I saw my sister Alice and the gang.

"Hey guys. I'm almost finished here." I said smiling.

"Good because I am starving." Emmett said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly saved the documents on my computer and rose to my feet. "Where to then?" I asked grabbing my jacket. "How about the Italian place we always go to?" Alice said.

"Sure. Let's go."

I headed out the door with my friends and family. It was still cold out. But the weather was starting to warm up and I was glad. As I was approaching my sister's SUV my phone alerted me of a message. I froze when I saw it was Bella. "Edward are you ok? Who is it?" Alice asked.

"It's Bella."

_Bella: I have a really important story coming out and I'd really like for you to read it please.  
Edward: Anything for you Bells.  
Bella: Thank you :) _

"What she want?" Emmett asked.

"Something about wanting me to read something when I see the story in the paper."

"Oh" Emmett said.

The restaurant wasn't too packed and I was glad. I took my seat with my friends and was glancing over the menue when I noticed my sister acting strange. "I hope he doesn't notice." Alice whispered.

"Ok what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

Nothing my ass. I knew when my sister was lying. Kind of like when I know when Bella is lying. Oh Bella. I glanced across the room when I saw him. I froze. It was Jacob. That sonofabitch. Alice grasped my arm before I could move. "Edward don't. he's not worth it." Alice said.

"Not worth it? Trust me he's worth it. Because of him the love of my life is back in Italy."

"Edward if you do something he will only hurt my sister worse you don't want that." Emmett said.

I sat quiet for a moment. Emmett was right. I didn't want Bella in anymore pain then she already was. I hated the fact that he caused her pain. I hated the fact I had her blood on my hands because of him. I hated the fact I thought I was going to lose her at the Christmas Ball. I just missed her so much. "You're right Emmett."

We were enjoying our lunch and talking when I was distracted by the television at the bar. It was a picture of Bella. "What is it Edward?" Alice asked.

"Bella's on the news."

We all stared at the television. She looked even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. But there was sadness in her eyes and I knew that was because of me. Because we weren't together.

_"Isabella Mason has been voted Italy's number one writer after her most recent story Risk For Love. We are told that the story is in fact a true story. At the young age of twenty-two she has made quite a life for herself."_

A true story? What could her article be about? Was it about us? I watched as Jacob rose from his seat and left. I was glad. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything to my darling Bella. I didn't know what I would do without her. I love her.

"Excuse me do you have today's paper?" I asked the waitress.

"Yes, let me grab it for you."

I waited for the waitress to bring me the paper. Instantly I glanced over the front page until I found her story front and center. I quietly began to read the article. Instantly I could hear every word leave her soft lips.

**_A Risk For Love_**

_As little girls grow up we dream of finding that one person who will make you want to live. That one person who can make you smile and make you feel so alive. But what if the reason for living is taken from you? What if you are forced to leave? Here is my story. _

_She was eighteen and she had the perfect life. A wealthy family and great friends. But she wasn't like normal rich children. She had a heart of gold. Would give anything for anyone. But there was one person she couldn't get out of her mind. Her best friend. He was there for her for everything as she was there for him. She was in love with him. But how could she tell him how she feels? And would he run and laugh? But if she told him how she felt was it better he knew than not at all?_

I froze. I didn't even have to read the article to know it was about Bella and I. Instantly tears filled my eyes the more I read. She poured her heart out into this article. So much she didn't tell me. And so much I knew now. I couldn't just sit by and let her slip by. Not when I know the truth. All of the truth. I glanced at my friends and smiled.

"I'm going to Italy." I said.


	24. UPDATE

_**A/N:**____Hey everyone this isn't a chapter. But i wanted to let you all know i am going back and tweaking some chapters so feel free and please please please leave reviews i would like to know what you think and how i am doing. I also have two more twilight stories in the works. Thank you for everyone reviews who have left one and the followers it means the world to me._

_-Jenn-_


	25. REVIEWS

First I would like to thank everyone who has been following my story. And I would like anyone who has left POSITIVE reviews. Please let me know if you would like to continue because I have received a few negative reviews.

Jenn


	26. UPDATE 101013

Thank you everyone for all your input and support. I just want back and edited all the chapters I have written so far. I hope it makes better sense if not let me know. Also just wanted you to all know that I WILL be continuing this story. I am currently working on chapters 24 and 25 and I am almost done them and then I will be uploading. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Love you all.

Jenn


	27. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ Again thank you for all your support. If I don't upload chapter 25 I will tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Something was up with me today. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't get Edward out of my head he was all I was thinking about. I groaned as I glanced at the clock I didn't want to get out of bed today but I had promised Gabby I would meet her for lunch. I climbed out of bed and headed to my walk-in closet. I quickly slipped on a pair of faded denim jeans and a gray t-shirt with an elastic band at the waist. Slipping on black heels and grabbing my pink purse. I tossed my hair into a ponytail and applied some light makeup. I wanted to hide the fact I was crying.

I quickly locked the door and headed down the beautiful streets of Italy. Italy was in fact beautiful I just someone else was here to make it even more beautiful. I dashed down empty streets until I spotted Jacob speaking with Jessica. What the hell was she doing here? And what the hell was she doing with him? I quickly dashed passed them so I wasn't seen.

"Hey" I said smiling at Gabby.

"Hey. So you're article hit it big."

"Yeah, it did." I said taking my seat.

"Has he called?"

"No" I said glumly.

"Why don't you call him?"

"What's the use? He doesn't feel what I feel for him." I said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." I said looking through the menu.

"Then he wouldn't travel half way around the world to see you?"

"Nope." I said.

I glanced at Gabby confused. Why would she ask that? She looked like she was hiding something. "Why?" I asked. Gabby wouldn't look at me so I knew she was either hiding something or up to something.

"Are you sure?" Gabby said smiling.

Gabby smile gave it away. She was glancing behind me. Was he here? Did Edward travel across the world for me? Did he really feel the same for me as I felt for him? Is that why he was here if he is here. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned around. The moment I saw him I felt like my heart leaped out of my chest. It was taking everything inside of me to hold it together. Our eyes instantly locked.

"I saw him before you arrived here. I knew what he looked like. So I went up to him and told him I was your friend. He loves you Bella. He told me himself." Gabby said.

Tears instantly filled my eyes. I watched as Edward stared at me with such love. Slowly he made his way toward me. I was finally going to be with the man I was meant to be with. Edward.

"You go near him I will kill you."

I froze when I heard his voice. Jacob. He would never let me be happy. Ever. I glanced at Edward as tears streamed down my face. "Bella" Edward whispered.

"Bella is leaving and you will never find her." Jacob said grasping my arm.

I glanced at Gabby. _Don't let him win._ Gabby mouthed. I glanced behind me at Jacob who was glaring at me. "Ok" I said. Edward's face dropped when he heard those words. But what he didn't know was that I was tricking Jacob.

"Good let's go." Jacob said.

Jacob released my arm as he turned around to leave. That was all the time I needed. I glanced at Gabby and mouthed one word. _ Run._ Before Jacob could react or harm myself or Gabby I took off running. I ran hard and fast. Edward had already turned around. He thought I was going to listen to Jacob.

"Edward" I yelled.

At the sound of my voice Edward spun around. "Get back here." Jacob yelled. But I paid no attention to him. I was going to fight. Fight for love. I launched myself into Edward's arms as he caught me holding me in his arms. Grasping the back of my neck he held me close. "I love you so much Bells." Edward whispered.

"I love you too."

Gently Edward placed me on the ground. When I glanced back Jacob was gone and I was glad. Edward smiled down at me with such love in his eyes. My heart was racing. I was finally in his arms. In my loves arms. Gently he cupped my face with both of his hands slowly inching his face so his lips were only inches from mine. "It has always and only been you Bells. I love you." Edward whispered.

Tears instantly filled my eyes as he said those words. I have been waiting to hear those words for what seems like forever. My heart was pounding in anticipation of the kiss. "I love you too." I whispered.

Edward smiled as he gently engulfed me in a kiss. A longing, heart melt kiss. How much I have missed him. I felt like months have passed since I last saw him and it was something I couldn't handle. I smiled through our kiss. I was so happy I felt like I was on cloud nine. "I love you." Edward said between each kiss. "I love you."

Instantly I threw my arms around his neck as Edward gently lifted me off the ground twirling me around as we were smiling and laughing. I glanced behind me to see Gabby smiling. I would never get sick of this. Gently Edward placed me on the ground pressing his forehead upon mine as he just stared at me with those eyes. Those eyes that were so full of love.

* * *

I was busy at work sketching out the latest sketch for tomorrow's show when I got a text. I still haven't heard from Edward or Bella. I wanted to know how my brother made out. I just wished they would be together and be happy. I glanced at Rose who was busy at her desk. Emmett and Jasper were down stairs having guy time as they called it.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and clicked on my message. When I saw the message I couldn't help but scream. "OH MY GOD." I screamed.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Instantly I could hear Emmett and Jasper running up the stairs toward my office. I had a huge smile on my face. They were finally happy. They were finally happy. It was a picture of Edward and Bella together kissing and the caption said. _Finally Together._

"Baby why were you screaming?" Jasper asked.

"Because of this." I said holding up my phone so everyone could see.

"Finally" Emmett said smiling.

"So does this mean she will move back?" Rose asked.

"Maybe"

All I knew was that I was so hopelessly happy for not only my brother but my best friend as well. They deserved to be happy and they deserved to be together. I quickly shot my brother a text back.

**_Alice_**_: About DAMN TIME!  
__**Edward:**__ LOL_

* * *

I spent the day with Edward. I was heading back to his place after running home real quick to grab some clothes. I was spending the night at Edward's. He was only here for so long and I didn't want to be away from him. It was starting to get dark. I walked a steady pace glancing around. I didn't want to run into Jacob.

I hurried inside when I reached Edward's hotel. I climbed the stairs until I reached his room. Gently I knocked. "Hey baby." Edward answered smiling.

Slowly I stepped inside as Edward shut the door behind me. This place was simple. The way Edward liked it. The living room was small with beige walls and wooden floors. Against the wall sat a large brown sofa and two love seats with a flat screen against the opposite wall. A black coffee table sat inches in front of the sofa. Very Edward like.

Gently Edward came up behind me as he encircled his arms around my waist. He gently began tracing kisses along my neck. "I'm so happy with you Bella." Edward whispered. Slowly I turned around as I gazed up into his eyes and smile.

"I'm happy too." I said.

Gently Edward pressed his lips upon mine. Engulfing me in a steamy, passionate kiss. Edward pushed back harder trapping me against the wall. It was like a fire ignited inside of me. I threw my arms around his neck as his tongue entered my mouth. Gently he slid his hands down my sides trailing them to my butt. Grasping my butt he lifted me against the wall not breaking the kiss. Still at twenty-two years old Edward is the only man I have ever kissed or had sex with. Even being over here for four years.

My fingers toyed with the back of his hair. I have missed this. Missed his kiss, missed his lips, missed the way he touched me and the way he made me feel. I pressed back harder groaning through our kiss. Edward dragged his teeth against my lips as we continued to kiss me. Gently pulling his lips from mine we stood there panting. Pressing his forehead upon mine.

Edward smiled as he lifted me into his arms twirling me around. I laughed. A full hearted laugh. It was like it was high school all over again. Like four years didn't pass us by. Edward laughed like he did so many times in high school. Gently he carried me to the bedroom gently placing me into the bed. I sat up on my elbows as I watched him disappear into the walk-in closet. The bedroom was amazing. Wooden floors, white walls with high crown molding ceilings. Dark oak vanity with a mirror. A green elegant sofa sat in front of the king sized bed. The bed was covered in a blue comforter. It was very homey feeling. Within minutes Edward emerged wearing only a pair of black and red basketball shorts. He looked even sexier than before. Quickly I looked away as I bit my lip trying to contain myself. Edward obviously knew this.

"Like what you see?" Edward said grinning.

"Shut up"

Edward laughed as he joined me on the bed. "I'm going to change." I said. Edward smiled down at me. I didn't even have to ask to know what he was thinking. He was thinking he has seen me naked and I can stay naked. "Ok" Edward said smiling. Slowly I pulled myself to the edge of the bed. I began stripping my shirt off so I was wearing my white tank top. I grabbed my bag digging through it until I found my gray pajama shorts.

I knew Edward was watching my every move. I didn't mind because he is the only man who has ever seen me naked. I purposely began to slowly remove my jeans revealing my lace booty shorts. I could hear Edward groan. Once they dropped to the floor I placed them on the sofa then slowly pulled the blue pajama shorts on. Quickly I climbed into bed with Edward. Instantly he snaked his strong muscular arms around me pulling me toward him. I let out a small squeal. "I have missed you so much Bella." Edward whispered against my neck.

The warmth of his breath drove me crazy. "I've missed you too." I whispered. Gently I rolled onto my back so I was looking up at Edward. We just layed there starring at one another. I never wanted to leave this bed or his arms. "Bella why didn't you tell me before?" Edward asked.

"tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me everything you felt for me? I read the article and why did you just bolt?." Edward said.

"I was afraid. We were best friends through high school and you were dating Tanya and she brain washed you so I figured why bother. And I figured if I sticked around I would hear that you feel nothing and I couldn't bare that." I said. Edward gently cupped my cheek as he brushed my cheekbone with his thumb. "I wished you would have told me sooner. I have been in love with you a long time I just didn't know how you would react."

_Holy crap_. Why was I so stupid. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I was afraid he was going to kill me." I whispered. Edward gently pulled me closer toward him. "It's ok. But I could have protected you we all could have. Move back home." Edward said.

"Maybe I will."I said."Want to know something but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise" Edward said as he continued to caress my cheek.

"You have always been the only one."

"Only one what?" Edward asked confused.

"You are the first boy I ever kissed and aside from Jacob the only one I slept with too."

"What? You mean I am the only person even after moving here?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yes"

Edward grinned. Gently pulling the blankets back he walked across the bed with his knees. Stopping at my legs. What was he doing? Gently grasping the hem of my shorts he whisked them off. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I didn't get to please you in another way I wanted to before you left."

Slowly he pulled my booty shorts off tossing them to the floor. Gently he spread my legs apart. My breathing was already panting. What was he going to do? I was nervous but excited too. I was exactly a pro when it came to sex. Gently Edward dipped his head between my legs slowly licking and kissing the inside of my thighs until he reached my front. Slowly he began licking in slow circles. It drove me absolutely mad. My back arched instantly as I clutched the sheets in pure pleasure. Next he plunged two fingers inside of me moving them in a circular motion. "Oh my god Edward." I moaned.

"I'm. Going. To Make. You. Come. Then. I'm going. To. Fuck you." Edward said between each lick.

_Holy fuck._ This felt amazing. Gently he began slamming his fingers inside of me harder and harder as he sucked and licked faster and harder. I knew this wasn't going to last long. It has been four years since I've had any sex at all. Edward continued to work his tongue and fingers on me. Over stimulating me. I began thrusting hard onto his fingers. I wanted to come. I wanted it bad. "Edward…please…" I begged.

"What do you want?" Edward asked pulling his lips from my front.

"Fuck me."

Pulling his fingers out of me I watched as he ripped off his shorts still kneeling in front of me. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. Edward was hard. He wanted me. Slowly he began teasing me with the tip of his erect penis. Slowly rubbing it against my front. I couldn't take it anymore. Whiskfully I pushed Edward onto his back. He looked startled but aroused. I climbed on top of him plunging onto his erect penis. "Edward" I moaned. God have I missed this. Slowly I began to rise and fall. Edward's breathing was ragged. "Bella…faster." Edward moaned.

I began riding him faster. Edward was moaning louder which aroused me even more. God have I missed this. I began slamming down on him harder. "Fuck Bella" Edward moaned. He felt so amazing. But this time it was even better. This time we were doing it out of love. Grasping my hips Edward rolled me beneath him as he slammed into me hard. It was like he knew what I wanted. "Fuck" I moaned.

Edward slammed into me harder each time and even deeper. "Edward…I'm going to come." I moaned. Edward urgently slammed into me harder and harder not stopping or slowing down. I could feel my body ready to erupt. My breathing was no longer smooth. My heart was pounding. And finally my body surrendered coming undone beneath him. "Oh my god. Edward…yes" I moaned. I dug my nails into Edward's back as I came which triggered his own release. "Bella…fuck" Edward moaned.

Edward collapsed on top of me as our hearts hammered against our chests and we laid there panting. "holy fuck Bella. I've never and I mean never had sex like that with anyone." Edward said breathless rolling onto his back.

"Thanks"

"So what are we?" Edward asked.

"What you mean?"

"Like are we together or no?" Edward asked.

"I would hope we are after that."

"Good" Edward said gently kissing my forehead.

I watched as Edward reached toward the night stand flicked off the nightstand light. I snuggled into my love's arms. I felt whole and I felt complete. I was in the arms of the man who has my heart. The man who has always had my heart.


	28. NEW UPDATE

Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. I am re editing the next chapter and then it will be up. Also I am going to explain things. Yes Bella's family is rich but they can't go after JAcob because she doesn't tell them the truth if you remember in the beginning she made Edward promise not to say anything. And another reason they dont' go after Jacob is because they afraid Bella will get hurt. But don't worry Jacob is going to get whats coming to him. I appreciate you all leaving such kind words. With that said. To those ppl who read my story and message me privately bashing me and my writing **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT **and it's none of you who have posted reviews for me. Thank you.

Jenn


End file.
